


Закат

by marta_kent



Series: Sundown verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Название</strong><strong>:</strong> Закат (Don't Let the Sun Go Down)<br/><strong>Автор:</strong> <a href="http://poisontaster.livejournal.com">Poisontaster</a> (в соавторстве с Brynwulf)<br/><strong>Переводчик:</strong> Marta<br/><strong>Разрешение:</strong> получено<br/><strong>Фандом:</strong> Supernatural (Дж2)<br/><strong>Пейринг:</strong> Дж2<br/><strong>Рейтинг:</strong> NC-17<br/><strong>Персонажи:</strong> Джаред Падалеки, Дженсен Эклз, Чад Мюррей и др.<br/><strong>Жанр:</strong> RPS, АУ, ангст, мрачная тематика, драма, пост-апокалипсис, hurt-comfort, романтика.<br/><strong>Серия:</strong>Sundown verse<br/><strong>Слов</strong><strong>:</strong> ~ 50 тыс.<br/><strong>Саммари:</strong> Ты не узнаешь, на что способен, пока не придет время. Никогда не говори никогда.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **От переводчика:** Это первая часть серии фиков **Sundown verse,** перевод был впервые опубликован **3 мая 2008 года** , просмотров темы на форуме фика – более 16 тыс. Серия, состоящая из нескольких фиков, не завершена, однако автор не оставляет планы (а читатели – надежду) на то, что история дойдет до логического финала.

** Часть 1 **

 

I

 

– Мы, правда, так рады вас здесь видеть, – Эйвори (кажется, так зовут парня, вспомнил Дженсен) едва не вытанцовывал в своих клоунских туфлях. – Конечно, э-э… учитывая **_обстоятельства_**.

 

Последнее слово он произнес торопливо и нервно, как будто боялся, что его опередят и скажут что похуже. Дженсен едва сдержал смешок. Он бросил взгляд на троицу – неужели они купились на этот бред? Но Том уставился в одну точку фирменным взглядом **_я за тысячу миль отсюда_** , Роззи ковырял ногтем дырку в джинсах, а Джаред сидел в сторонке, изобразив, как всегда, вежливое внимательное выражение на лице. Лишь ему одному удавалось уверить собеседника, что всё, что тот произносит – самая восхитительная чушь на свете.

 

Дженсен устало потер глаза, поправил бейсбольную кепку и съехал еще ниже на неудобном казенном диване. Слишком быстро случилось все это дерьмо. Значит, в Канаде теперь правило **_Тебе не рады здесь после заката, янки_**?  подумал он с горькой иронией и чуть не усмехнулся опять.

 

 ** _Обстоятельства_** , о которых вел речь Эйвори, были довольно просты. Многолетняя натянутая улыбка, скрывающая враждебность между США и Канадой, мгновенно испарилась, конфликт разгорелся с новой силой в связи с эпидемией птичьего (и не-птичьего) гриппа, и теперь Дженсен, Джаред, Майк и Том – как и остальные, повинные лишь в том, что им повезло родиться американцами – остались без работы и были выставлены за дверь.

 

Поразмыслив, Дженсен даже обрадовался: хорошо бы увидеться с семьей, навестить своих; он давно не мог себе это позволить в сумасшедшей кутерьме съемок «Сверхъестественного». Пока никто из Эклзов не заболел, и мама не показалась взволнованной больше обычного в последнем разговоре. Хотя, зная маму, это был не факт. Она могла обливаться кровью, а в трубку твердить: «О, милый, ерунда, всего лишь немного болит голова».

 

– …Не разрешили нам ехать на машинах… Поезд? Не кажется вам это… пережитком прошлого?

 

– Нацизм, вот как это называется, – вставил слово Розенбаум, и Дженсен понял, что упустил нить разговора.

 

Эйвори поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, нервный, худой как жердь, в подстреленном пиджачке.

 

– Так, не будем бросаться столь громкими словами, господа, – сказал он, и кадык скакнул вверх-вниз по его горлу. – Не спорю, настали трудные времена.

 

– Ой, да ладно тебе, Роззи, – Дженсен нарочно по-техасски растягивал слова, зная, как это бесит Майкла. – Ты что, правда хочешь очутиться в воздухе в тот момент, когда пилота свалит вирус, и мы рухнем камнем с неба? Нет уж, спасибо.

 

– Ну, не стоит сгущать краски, – Эйвори кашлянул и продолжил, не глядя на слушателей, ухватившись за неожиданную поддержку Эклза. – У нас пока не было ни одного задокументированного случая заболевания на авиалиниях.

Том, наконец, подал признаки жизни:

 

– А я слышал, что…

 

Дженсен даже восхитился, с какой скоростью Эйвори оборвал речь Уэллинга:

 

– У вас неверные сведения. Имели место случаи вирулентной аллергии: пострадавшие просто задохнулись, и это ошибочно приняли за грипп.

 

«Вирулентной? – выговорил про себя Дженсен. – Интересно, кто писал Эйвори сценарий? Эрику стоит принять его в штат».

 

– Мы все следим за новостями, – Эйвори покачал головой. – Люди напуганы. Они могут…  выразить вам свое недовольство.

 

– Нам? – поразился Майкл.

 

Дженсен опять отвлекся, разглядывая в огромном окне за спиной клерка железнодорожный перрон. Кинозвезды, они получили VIP обслуживание: личное сопровождение (Эйвори), личного проводника на платформе, гарантированную машину на поезде, следующем обратно в Штаты. И вдобавок этот ободряющий монолог.

Вдоль путей собралось гораздо больше народу, чем ожидал Эклз, такую толпу он видел впервые за последние недели. Карантин в некоторых районах Ванкувера и животный страх перед эпидемией держали людей в домах за закрытыми дверями. И слава Богу, меньше вероятности ему и его друзьям подцепить вирус.

 

Дженсена не особо занимала собственная известность, для него всегда важней были личные отношения. Но сейчас он был рад воспользоваться хоть малейшей выгодой от звездной популярности, изолирующей их от бурлящей вдоль путей людской массы, где каждый мог оказаться бомбой замедленного действия.

 

Он не желает заразиться. Нет, никто из них не заболеет.

 

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда – тот не подавал голоса, пока шел разговор. На Джея это не похоже, обычно тысячи вопросов вертятся у него на языке, обо всем и сразу. Интересно, ощутил ли он то же самое, нарастающее напряжение, пульсирующее под кожей? Или дрожь пробирает его одного?

 

Но Падалеки, похоже, отлично себя чувствовал: потягивал колу из предложенной Эйвори банки, кивками поддерживал собеседников. Почуяв на себе взгляд Дженсена, он посмотрел ему в глаза и слегка улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках.

 

Эклз криво усмехнулся, как бы говоря: «Чувак, ты веришь, что это происходит с нами?»

Джаред закатил глаза и пожал плечами: «С ума сойти».

 

Было еще кое-что, не дававшее Дженсену покоя. Джаред его друг. Можно даже утверждать – лучший друг, хотя это и звучало по-детски. Но он заранее предвидел, чем все закончится. Ты работаешь с парнем, видишь его каждый день, проводишь время с ним, отвисаешь в барах, клубах, в гостях друг у друга… А потом он уходит. Или шоу закрывают.

 

Конечно, сначала тебе говорят: «О да, старик, мы будем видеться в ЛА, не переживай». Но вы оба заняты, пытаясь найти новые проекты, да и старым друзьям нужно уделять внимание. Один из вас оказывается на съемках в Турции, другой в Ванкувере или еще бог знает где, и, конечно, вы по-прежнему друзья… На голливудский манер.

 

Наверное, к этому шло между ним и Падалеки. Наверное, это неизбежно. И когда весь мир рушится вокруг, глупо и самонадеянно волноваться о том, что случится с их дружбой. Но с тех пор, как Канада и США перекрыли границы, Майк, Том и Джаред – все, что у него осталось. Он даже не мог дозвониться родителям, с тех пор как…

 

– А как дела в Штатах? – вдруг спросил Дженсен, сам испугавшись своего вопроса. Он заставил остальных – даже Эйвори – замереть, и компания недоуменно уставилась на него.

 

Клерк первым пришел в себя, нервно поправив очки на длинном носу.

 

– Честно говоря, мы и сами не знаем, – он ослабил узел галстука. – Почти нет связи. Телефонные лини отданы под чрезвычайные сообщения.

 

– Но ведь люди… – Джаред склонился вперед, и диван под ним протестующе скрипнул. – Канадцев депортируют так же, как и нас, постоянно. Уверен, им есть что рассказать. О том, что творится в США.

 

– Мне бы все равно не предоставили информацию, – и хотя это следовало произнести официальным тоном, Эйвори неожиданно смягчился. – Ни с кем из депортированных я не имел дела лично. Они проходят карантин. То же произойдет и с вами, когда попадете по ту сторону границы. Моя сестра Анисса… – он запнулся, смутившись. – Она до сих пор не вернулась.

 

Дженсен снова пересекся взглядом с Джаредом. **_Карантин_**. Еще одна задержка на пути к выяснению, что случилось с их друзьями и близкими.

 

– Уверен, скоро она будет дома, – Джаред медленно отвел взгляд от друга, обращаясь к Эйвори. – Они просто осторожничают.

 

Клерк кивнул.

 

– Эй,  что за… – начал Майкл, но Эклз так и не услышал конца фразы.

 

Гомон на перроне перешел в растерянные крики, сотня людей хаотично заметалась. Дженсен приподнялся с дивана, разглядывая панику внизу. Несколько железнодорожных служащих прокладывали себе дорогу сквозь толпу. У одной из проводниц сквозь ладони, прижатые к лицу, сочилась кровь. Она пятнами покрывала ее форменную рубашку, каплями стекала на юбку цвета хаки. Толпа раздалась вокруг женщины, как море на пути Моисея, все старались отступить подальше.

 

– О, черт! – зашипел Эйвори, неожиданно забыв об официальном тоне.

 

Он развернулся на каблуках и кинулся прочь из комнаты, распахнув дверь. Прежде звуки с трудом проникали внутрь изолированного офиса, теперь до Дженсена отчетливее доносились вопли толпы, крики заразившейся девушки – что у нее, грипп или просто аллергия? «Помогите, пожалуйста, помогите…»

 

Похолодев и обливаясь потом одновременно, стараясь не обращать внимания на подкатившую тошноту, Дженсен кинулся и захлопнул за Эйвори дверь.

 

– Мне кажется, мы должны убираться отсюда, – произнес он.

 

– Куда, интересно? – усмехнулся Майкл и, закинув ногу на ногу, еще вальяжнее развалился на диване. – Не волнуйся, Дженни, Эйвори обо всем позаботится.

 

Дженсен игнорировал обидное прозвище, заметив расширившиеся зрачки Майкла и капли пота, выступившее на верхней губе. Майк испуган не меньше, просто выражает это по-своему. Он вновь поглядел вниз на перрон. Эйвори не было видно среди толпы.

 

– Нам нужно убираться, – повторил он, увереннее в этот раз.

 

Джаред и Том поднялись и стали рядом, глядя в окно. Через секунду, ворча, к ним присоединился Майкл. Парни затихли и толкались, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – создания они немаленькие, – чтобы лучше видеть картину.

 

– Господи, – прошептал Том.

 

Никто из пассажиров не знал, что делать и куда бежать. Эклз видел, как одна несчастная носилась по кругу, ее губы сложились в **О** , и при других обстоятельствах это могло показаться смешным. Здоровяк в майке Broncos прокладывал себе дорогу и, не желая того, свалил с ног молодую мамашу, отпихнул пожилого солидного господина и худосочного парня, похожего на Кима. Потом Дженсен отвернулся.

 

– Джаред, – он кивком указал на другую дверь в конце комнаты. Надпись на двери гласила «Служебный вход». – Ты ведь можешь взломать замок?

 

Том занервничал, нерешительно улыбаясь.

 

– Слушай, Джен… Ребята, вы слишком вошли в образ.

 

– Джаред? – повторил Дженсен, не обращая на Уэллинга внимания.

 

Он знал, что тот умеет. Падалеки часто развлекался тем, что открывал все возможные замки в квартире Эклза, в своей собственной, да и в трейлерах тоже. А затем была вскрыта машина Кима, и они набили ее доверху пенопластиковыми шариками. Джаред справится, нужно только убедить его, что это необходимо.

 

– Думаешь, у нее грипп? – Майкл смотрел сквозь стекло. Актеры сидели без работы уже шесть недель, и его отросшие волосы торчали ежиком. Он положил ладонь на стекло. – Может, нам нужно… У них есть маски? Нам нужно одеть маски…

 

– Смываться к чертям отсюда, вот что нам нужно, – оборвал его Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от Падалеки. – Я серьезно, парни.

 

– Господи, – снова выдал Том. Он стоял у окна, положив ладонь на плечо Розенбаума. – Там солдаты.

 

– Так, ладно, – Джаред подскочил с дивана, подошел к столу Эйвори и начал рыться в бумагах, Дженсен присоединился, чтобы помочь.

 

Они подобрали нож для конвертов, жменю скрепок, и Джаред направился к двери. Дженсен не стал мешаться, предоставив другу свободу действий.

 

Первый выстрел удивил всю компанию. Никто не успел среагировать перед вторым выстрелом. И потом последовал третий.

 

– Черт, – глухо произнес Том и потянул Майкла прочь от окна.  
  
Майкл пятился, не в силах оторваться от зрелища внизу на вокзале, пораженный и возмущенный одновременно.

 

– Они просто…  
  
 Том посмотрел на Эклза, и тот сейчас только заметил, что вжался в стену, словно старался укрыться от выстрелов. На секунду в голове Дженсена сумасшедше мелькнула мысль об «Улице Сезам», которую читал в детстве. Сейчас он вылитое Чудище в Конце Книги. И ему захотелось рассмеяться.

 

– Они просто стреляют в толпу.

 

– Давай… – Джаред возился с замком, высунув язык от напряжения. – **_Ну, давай же._**

****

Казалось, все в комнате затаили дыхание, следя за движениями Падалеки и прислушиваясь, как умирают люди. Выстрелы раздавались теперь более упорядоченно, короткие автоматные очереди. И затем крики.

 

Когда Джаред открыл замок, Эклз стартовал с места. Он схватил одной рукой Тома, другой Майкла и выпихнул их в узкий дверной проем. Эти двое теперь тоже были на их стороне. Протискиваясь и толкаясь, команда оказалась в большом офисе администрации вокзала. Порядка здесь было не больше, чем на перроне. Лихорадочно отыскивая выход, Дженсен натыкался лишь на таких же, как он, мечущихся в панике людей.

 

– Джен! – Джаред потянул его за рукав к двери с красной надписью «Выход». Тома и Майкла нигде не было видно.

 

– Где?..

 

– Они побежали вперед, Джен, пошли! – Падалеки дернул его за рукав снова, и тот последовал за напарником по бетонной лестнице, пропахшей куревом. Дженсен повел носом. Черт, сигарета бы сейчас не помешала.

 

«Если бы только я не ожидал, что меня подстрелят».

 

Джаред на своих длинных ходулях оказался внизу лестницы первым. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, но Дженсен остановил его.

 

– Чего ты? Нужно уходить как можно быстрее.

 

– А что, если снаружи спецназ? Хочешь получить пулю в лоб?

 

Падалеки понимающе кивнул и тихонько приоткрыл дверь. Дженсен вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, и тот нетерпеливо хмыкнул, упрямо сжав губы:

 

– Джен, так или иначе, но одному из нас придется выйти первым.

 

«Ты паникуешь, Джен, паникуешь». Он глубоко вздохнул и разжал пальцы.         

 

– Да. Извини, – он кивнул и отступил на шаг.

 

Падалеки открыл дверь шире и осторожно выглянул наружу. Ничего не произошло. С улицы ворвался ветерок, и Дженсену показалось, что пахнет гарью.

 

– Солдат нет, – сообщил Джаред. – Пошли, пока никто не видит.

 

Открывшийся вид напомнил им съемочную площадку фильма о зомби. Витрины некоторых магазинов вдоль дороги пылали в огне, черные клубы дыма поднимались в небо. Рядом никого не было, но у Дженсена все еще стояла перед глазами картина: мечущиеся по платформе люди. Он не мог определить – крики слышатся ему на самом деле, или это игра воображения.

 

Давно он не молился. Но вдруг почувствовал, как слова готовы сорваться с губ, распирая его колотящееся в груди сердце. «Отче наш, сущий на небесах…»

 

– Где же Том и Майкл? – Джаред прочесал пальцами волосы, делая несколько нерешительных шагов то в одну, то в другую сторону. Он повернулся к Эклзу. – Вот дерьмо, Джен… куда же мы теперь?

 

Дженсен не представлял, что делать. Друзья упустили единственный шанс попасть домой, в добрые старые Штаты. Он вдруг вспомнил о багаже, оставшемся на вокзале: там почти все, чем он владел на этом свете. Потеряно навсегда. Ничего не осталось.

 

Он огляделся.

 

– Пошли, – теперь его очередь хватать Джареда за рукав, тянуть прочь от здания вокзала и роты солдат-убийц. – В первую очередь, мы должны где-то скрыться.

 

 

 

II

 

 

Так это и началось. С ерунды.

 

Никого не удивишь глобальным потеплением, и вот гигантская глыба тысячелетиями дремавшего льда с грохотом рушится в море. Люди волнуются о наводнениях, о туче отколовшихся от глыбы мелких айсбергов, дрейфующих по оживленным морским путям. Но едва ли кто-то задумывается при этом, что за неведомые науке бактерии, что за аллергены могут приплыть за компанию.

 

Один всплеск датчика в безвестной лаборатории. Одна незаметная статейка в разделе «Здоровье» местной воскресной газеты.

 

И все. А потом начинают гибнуть люди.

 

 

 

III

 

 

Философия Падалеки заключалась в следующем: бывает и хуже. Он встречал неприятности лицом к лицу и, как правило, с шуткой наготове, отчего окружающие держали его за здоровенного придурка. Но они глубоко ошибались, ну, скажем так, в большинстве случаев. Сейчас ему было совсем не до шуток. По какому поводу острить после ужаса сегодняшних событий?

 

Эклз потянул его за рукав, но Джаред словно к месту прирос, едва они вышли из здания. Он стоял, как столб, не в состоянии сообразить, куда и зачем им бежать.

 

– А как же Том и Майк? – но в голосе уже не было прежней решимости.

 

Они все актерская братия. Ни в чем не повинные, здоровые, крепкие парни. Такие же, как и Джаред, просто мечтавшие попасть домой. Это могло случиться и с ним. **_С ними_**.

 

Джаред вырвал руку из захвата Дженсена, но план от этого не появился. Возникла единственная умная мысль – уйти с вокзала. Подальше от линии огня. Когда он посмотрел на друга, у того на лице отразилась его собственная растерянность и паника.

 

«Нельзя терять голову двоим сразу», – подумал Джаред и глубоко вздохнул.

 

Ладно, они справятся.

 

– Пошли, Джей, тут оставаться небезопасно, – Эклз подтолкнул в бок, и тот проследил за его взглядом. Посреди улицы в их направлении брела компания панков.  Не похоже, чтобы подростки заинтересовались незнакомцами, но обстановка могла быстро перемениться. Джаред машинально сжал кулаки, но понял, что напарник прав.

 

В следующее мгновение он уже следовал за Дженсеном прочь от мародеров.

 

– Куда направляемся? – поинтересовался Падалеки через время. Вот уже полчаса он молчаливо трусил рядом с широко шагающим Дженсеном. Они сворачивали в боковые переулки, резко меняли направление без споров и возражений, немного от Сэма и Дина все же осталось в их головах.

 

Эклз бросил на него странный взгляд, который испугал Джареда еще больше, чем эпидемия.

 

Послышался лязгающий звук: за несколько кварталов двигалась военная техника. Когда грохот раздался совсем близко, Джаред быстро свернул в узкий проулок, толкая перед собой Дженсена.

 

Как чисто кругом. Улицы идеально вылизаны, подобного не увидишь в Штатах. Канадцы так гордятся своей аккуратностью. И теперь они вдвоем вжались в кирпичную стену без единого намека на граффити, кругом умирают люди, а Джареду на ум пришла идиотская мысль –как чисто на этой улице.

 

Он мельком взглянул на друга.

 

– Джен…

 

Тот открыл глаза, с силой втянул в легкие воздух и повернул голову к Джареду.

 

– Домой возвращаться нельзя, – проговорил Эклз, чуть охрипнув от бега по бодрящему осеннему воздуху Ванкувера.

 

Джаред кивнул и кашлянул, в горле тоже запершило от холода. Он прочистил горло и сплюнул под ноги на сверкающие чистотой тротуарные плиты.

 

– Да, знаю, – согласился он.

 

На этот раз уже не упомянув Тома и Майкла.

 

Два хаммера военной раскраски выкатились в начало улицы. Джаред вжался в стену и придавил Эклза рукой к холодным кирпичам. Пока не получил от того взгляд: «Чувак, какого?» Сообразив, отпустил его, однако обиженно ткнул в бок.

 

Джипы проехали, и улица снова замерла, вернулась зловещая тишина неотвратимой судьбы. На раздумья им отводилось несколько минут, срочно требовался **_план_**.

Дженсен сполз по стене вниз, присев на корточки, и потянул за собой Джареда.

 

– Джей, давай решим, что делать дальше. Нужен план, старик.

 

То, что они по-прежнему на одной волне и пугающе одинаково думали о важном, придало Джареду уверенности.

 

– Придумал! Ты видел «Красный Рассвет»? – Падалеки тут же нахмурился. – Чего? – он не мог разобрать, что за взгляд послал ему Эклз, пока не представил, как, должно быть, звучат его слова со стороны. – Ну, похоже, правда? – он свесил голову, подобрал камешек с земли и запустил вдоль аллеи. – Я серьезно, Джен, – он ненавидел себя за страх в голосе. – Ты и я против всех.

 

Пауза затянулась, и он уже насторожился, но тут Дженсен положил руку ему на плечо, потянулся к шее, пытаясь развернуть к себе лицом.

 

– Эй, – произнес он тихо и немного печально.

 

Джареду совсем не хотелось видеть соответствующее выражение на лице друга, он увернулся.

 

– Я не это хотел сказать, – начал он, понимая, что нужны объяснения. – Я просто…

 

– Да ладно, я понял, – Эклз сжал его плечо. – Джей, все нормально. Мы доберемся до дома, все будет хорошо.

 

Джаред не смог сдержаться и склонился к теплой ладони Дженсена, благодаря всех святых за то, что когда мир катится к чертям, рядом оказался лучший друг.

 

– Пошли, я знаю, куда нам сейчас, – Дженсен поднялся и потянул его за собой.

 

Они осторожно вышли на улицу из переулка, и Эклз подмигнул другу.

 

– Действуем, как Суэйзи.

 

Джаред не сдержался и усмехнулся: все же Эклз обладал причудливым чувством юмора. Он обнял друга за плечи и притянул ближе.

 

– Мы сделаем это, чувак?

 

– Даже не сомневайся.

 

Дженсен опять вел за собой, Джаред шел следом, отстав на несколько шагов. Он знал, что теперь пойдет за другом до конца. Но тут же пожелал, чтобы такой вероятности не возникло.

 

 

 

IV

 

 

Пробираться по пустой съемочной площадке было жутковато, гораздо страшнее, чем по безлюдным улицам. Джаред не мог припомнить случая, когда здесь не стоял бы у ворот хоть один охранник. Очевидно, начальство пыталось запереть и прикрыть помещения, но все делалось в спешке. После первой волны аллергии вторая волна вируса налетела, как ураган.

 

Ветер гонял по двору бумажные листки. Незапертая дверь павильона гулко ударялась о стену. Что-то в этом было неправильное: громкими звуками нарушать гробовую тишину. Джареду почудилось, что он снова на съемках «Дома восковых фигур», и сейчас на них выпрыгнут монстры. Это, конечно, было абсолютным безумием, но он с еще большей осторожностью последовал за Эклзом, входя в павильон. Немного здоровой паранойи не помешает.

 

– Объясни еще раз: почему нам нельзя вернуться на квартиру? – он поймал себя на том, что говорит шепотом, и, прочистив горло, продолжил нормальным голосом. – По крайней мере, мы смогли бы взять…

 

А что там осталось-то? Они ведь упаковали в багаж все самое ценное, зная, что скоро окажутся дома – в родном городе, с семьей.

 

Джаред прикусил губу.

 

Но Эклз не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Джаред приблизился: тот отпирал дверь в конце коридора. И с чего это Дженсен оставил себе ключи от павильона?

 

– Медпункт? – Джаред прочел надпись на стене у двери.

 

Дженсен улыбнулся со знанием дела.

 

– Уверен на сто процентов, они не вычистили здание, когда закрывались на прошлой неделе. Здесь гораздо больше полезного, чем в наших квартирах. Бери что нужно. Черт, да хватай все, что попадется на глаза.

 

Джаред оглядел большую комнату, точно вышедшую из сериала M.A.S.H . Это не больница, конечно, но врачу, которого тут держали, были по плечу несерьезные травмы, приходилось даже накладывать швы и вправлять сломанные носы. Члены команды постоянно совершали какие-нибудь глупости, в результате чего их отправляли в медпункт.

 

Под раковиной нашлись пакеты для мусора, он раскрыл один. Дженсен доставал флаконы, читая названия на упаковках. Джаред ничего не сказал, заметив болтающиеся на одной петле дверцы шкафа. Он просто кинулся проверять ящики комодов, которые, на удивление, были не заперты.

 

Менее чем за пятнадцать минут они запаслись бинтами, пластырем, какими-то мазями, антибиотиками, и в придачу средствами от простуды и обезболивающим. Джаред добавил пару ножниц и набор инструментов устрашающего вида.

 

– Следующая остановка – гардероб.

 

Джаред включился в работу и побежал впереди Дженсена к комнате, где они каждое утро начинали работу последние два года.

 

– Возьму сумки Сэма и Дина, – крикнул он через плечо.

 

Через пару минут он встретился с напарником. Эклз уже запасся джинсами, куртками, несколькими футболками для каждого, очистив кладовку. Вообще-то, в жизни они не одевались как Винчестеры, у которых вкусы были как у простоватой кузины Джареда из Браунсвилля, но, по крайней мере, одежда была по размеру, и этого достаточно, чтобы добраться домой.

 

Джаред не позволял никаким другим мыслям взять верх. Они скоро окажутся дома, и Дженсен будет поблизости. Черт, да их семьи живут всего в четырех часах езды на машине, это же пустяки. И когда всё это аллергийно-вирусное дерьмо вычистят, они вернутся в ЛА и, быть может, снова примутся за сериал.

 

У них отличная команда.

 

– Порядок? – Джаред закинул сумку на правое плечо и придержал дверь для Дженсена.

 

Но вместо того, чтобы последовать за ним, Эклз направился к двери, ведущей на стоянку.

 

– Что за черт?.. – пробормотал Джаред.

 

Дженсен подошел к стене, снял со стены связку ключей, и Джаред нахмурился в недоумении.

 

– Ты что, серьезно? Мы же не собираемся ехать на Импале?

 

– Нет, балда, – Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

 

Он отомкнул багажник Импалы, забитый арсеналом Дина, открыл крышку. В основном, приспособления Винчестеров были пластиковыми или резиновыми и предназначались для съемок. Но в последнем эпизоде Сэму потребовался серебряный нож, вот за ним-то и полез Эклз.

 

Джаред подошел и стал с грохотом рыться в оставшейся бутафории, но ничего подходящего не обнаружил. Дорого бы заплатил он сейчас за винтовку деда, висящую на стене старого фермерского дома в Техасе.

 

Эта мысль натолкнула Джареда на следующую, и он повернулся к другу.

 

– А ты бывал в походах?

 

Джаред частенько ночевал под открытым небом, как только стал проводить свое лето у стариков за городом. Он поспорил бы на что угодно: ранчо, на котором воспитывался Дженсен, не было таким… деревенским.

 

Слегка поколебавшись, Дженсен застегнул молнию на сумке и ответил:

 

– Конечно. Забыл? Я же из Техаса.

 

Он не успел увернуться от удара, Падалеки стукнул его в плечо кулаком.

 

– Врешь и не краснеешь! – он оглядел площадку, тихую как кладбище (да, подходящее сравнение), и посерьезнел снова. – Ну, и? – он прошелся вокруг Импалы, сунув  руки в карманы. – Куда теперь?

 

Дженсен вытащил карту из бокового кармана – наверное, подобрал в офисе – и разложил на капоте.

 

– Давай подумаем, как выбраться из этого богом забытого места. Мы едем домой.

 

Они рассматривали дороги, склонив головы над картой, и вдруг Джаред хрипло задышал, потом закашлялся. Постучав его по спине, Дженсен протянул ему бутылку воды, которую достал из сумки.

 

Опорожнив полбутылки в один глоток, Падалеки слабо улыбнулся, стараясь унять дыхание.

 

– Наверное, мошка в рот залетела.

 

Он прочистил горло и допил воду, прежде чем вернуться к карте.

 

– Ты просто вышел из формы, – Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на него.

 

Джаред чувствовал на себе его взгляд и не поднимал глаз, сконцентрировавшись на поиске дороги, которая была бы малолюдна и, соответственно, имела бы меньше блокпостов.

 

Через минуту Эклз пальцем прослеживал выбранный маршрут. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред положил руку на стол, и его длинные пальцы практически перекрыли всю карту, ложась на ладонь Дженсена. Две тысячи миль. Между ними и ЛА. И потом еще полторы до Далласа и Сан-Антонио.

 

– Ну что, двинули? У меня во рту уже вкус техасского барбекю, – Джаред постарался произнести это легко, решительно отбросив мысли о птицах с гриппом или о ледниках, напичканных аллергенами.

 

Дженсен, похоже, тоже хотел скорее отправиться в путь. Он протянул другу ключи от пикапа, которым пользовались на съемках.

 

– По крайней мере, выберемся из Ванкувера.

 

Оба понимали, что заправиться будет негде, кроме как в самом городе. Но Падалеки продолжал действовать по любимой привычке: решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Он завел двигатель и выжал газ, в животе сжалось и крутанулось разок.  

 

Они не представляли, что их ждет впереди, за чертой города. Джаред цеплялся за надежду, оставаясь верным своему врожденному оптимизму. Он был готов практически на все. Его лучший друг рядом, плечом к плечу, и, следовательно, шансы на спасение увеличивались. Он просто обязан был верить в это.

****

****

****

****

** Примечания переводчика: **

****

  1. **_ЛА_** – Лос-Анджелес.
  2. **_Розенбаум и Уэллинг_** – лидеры шоу «Тайны Смолвиля» (Smallville)
  3. **_Тебе не рады здесь после заката, янки_** – Дженсен использует лозунг американских расистов в прошлом **_Тебе не рады здесь после заката, нигер (_** ** _Don'_** ** _t_** ** _Let_** ** _the_** ** _Sun_** ** _Go_** ** _Dow,_** ** _niger)_** , то есть афро-американцам не рады в здешних местах, тем более, им не рекомендовалось задерживаться после заката. Некоторые американские города (в том числе и в Техасе) так и назывались – **_Закатные_**. Дженсен испытывает горечь оттого, что ситуация повторилась в Канаде, из американцев сделали изгоев.
  4. **_Придумал! Ты видел «Красный Рассвет»? –_** Джареду пришел на ум сюжет американского фильма 1984 года. Военно-фантастическая сказка правого идеолога режиссера Джона Милиуса. Советско-кубинские силы оккупируют США. Когда коммунисты жгут родные хаты беспечных капиталистов, смелые подростки уходят в горы и организовывают партизанское сопротивление против захватчиков в духе "Неуловимых мстителей" и с тем же, разумеется, результатом.



В ролях: Патрик Суэйзи, Чарли Шин и др.

  1. **_Действуем, как Суэйзи_** – Дженсен намекает на эпизод 2.01, когда Дин, будучи призраком, сваливает стакан, то же делает персонаж Суэйзи в фильме «Приведение». И в эпизоде звучит похожая фраза – **_Я теперь что, как Суэйзи_**? В данном случае он собирается обокрасть склад, как это делал персонаж Суэйзи в «Красном Рассвете»
  2. **_M._** ** _A._** ** _S._** ** _H_** – американский комедийный сериал о буднях полевого госпиталя производства компании «ХХ Век Фокс». Он снимался с 1970 по 1977 год и имел колоссальный успех.



 

 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

** Часть 2 **

  

I

 

Далеко на джипе они не уехали.

 

Улицы походили на полосу препятствий: брошенные машины и совсем неуместные вещи вроде дивана, лодки на прицепе и даже керамической коровы в натуральную величину (в треснутом боку ее зияла дыра). К тому же, некоторые из них горели.

 

 Джаред вел машину медленно и осторожно, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в руль, и Дженсен старался не лезть с советами с пассажирского сидения, вглядываясь сквозь мутное лобовое стекло до тех пор, пока голова не заныла тупой болью. Джаред пытался смыть копоть дворниками, но лишь размазал грязь.

 

Повсюду жители возводили баррикады из мебели, цементных блоков, кусков фанеры и всего, что подвернется под руку. Широкие борозды от танков, а может, и хаммеров, доказывали, что эти сооружения для военных не преграда. Трупов было немного, лишь следы погромов. И Эклз не мог решить, хороший это или дурной знак.

 

– Я даже не представлял, что так далеко зашло, – вдруг подал голос Падалеки, Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности, как будто кто ткнул его пальцем в бок, и машинально выжал ногой воображаемый тормоз. Он повернулся к напарнику, но тот не отрывал глаз от улицы – или от тротуара, смотря, куда они сворачивали, объезжая препятствия. Брови Джареда сошлись на переносице. – Я догадывался, что дела хреновые, но чтобы настолько… – он покачал головой. – Это же настоящая зона боевых действий, старик.

 

Дженсен понимал, что тот имеет в виду. Из-под ног выбили почву. Экономика истощалась на глазах: все больше и больше народу заражалось неизвестным вирусом, страх распространения эпидемии заставил многих владельцев закрыть предприятия. Люди были напуганы – конечно, этого следовало ожидать, но **_такого_** раньше не было. Еще утром их бесила теплая кола, протянутая Эйвори, и то, что им предложили вернуться на поезде. А теперь…

 

– Точно, как в «Повелителе мух», – тихо согласился Эклз. Он оглянулся на магазин, который они только что миновали, и склонился к окну со стороны Джареда. – Эй, притормози-ка тут.

 

Падалеки посмотрел в ту же сторону и понимающе кивнул, заметив вывеску Safeway.

 

– Хорошая мысль.

 

– Кому-то нужно остаться в джипе.

 

Дженсен открыл бардачок и достал пистолет Дина, который стянул из багажника Импалы. Он протянул его рукояткой Джареду.

 

– Этого мало, но поможет отпугнуть, если кто-нибудь сунется к машине.

 

– Пора придумать, как раздобыть что-то более серьезное, – нахмурился Падалеки, разглядывая «игрушку», потом сунул пистолет за пояс. Сейчас он был очень похож на Сэма, который чем-то обеспокоен.

 

– Ага, – согласился Дженсен, хотя его мутило от одной мысли применить оружие на живом человеке. Судя по выражению на лице друга, того охватили похожие чувства. – Это будет следующим пунктом программы.

 

– Уверен, что один справишься? – Джаред кивнул на витрину. Сквозь огромное разбитое стекло виднелось помещение, пугающе погруженное во мрак. Дженсен был благодарен уже за то, что не было пожара.

 

– Чувак, – усмехнулся он, доставая охотничий нож и фонарик. – Я из Техаса.  

 

Джаред усмехнулся в ответ, и они стукнули кулаком о кулак.

 

– Это точно.

 

– Если кто и должен трястись от страха, это чертовы канадцы, да?

 

– Ага!

 

Они рассмеялись, и Дженсен развернулся к магазину. Под ногами захрустели рассыпанные макароны, битое стекло. Он с беспокойством оглянулся.

 

– Джей… если потребуют джип – отдай. Машина не стоит твоей жизни.

 

Джаред открыл было рот, чтобы сострить, но передумал.

 

– Да, – ответил он, неохотно соглашаясь. – Я знаю.

 

В голове Эклза мелькнуло с полдюжины фраз, которые он хотел бы сказать, но они оба давно не маменькины сынки. Так что он хлопнул по двери машины, развернулся и пошел, наконец, к супермаркету.

 

Он брел по стоянке, расшвыривая на пути мусор, сердясь на себя и усилием воли заставляя не оглядываться и не проверять в очередной раз, как там Джаред. Он пообещал себе, что не сделает этого.

 

Дженсен знал за собой этот грех: совершенно не к месту и не ко времени привязываться к людям. Но после неудачи в «Темном ангеле» – что за идиотская связь там вышла – решил для себя: если уж не получается удержать нахлынувшие чувства, по крайней мере, он в состоянии стерпеть и не демонстрировать их открыто.

 

Падалеки был настоящим испытанием для его силы воли. Двухметровое чудо, весьма неглупое; энергия, бьющая через край, ходячее искушение, которое находилось перед глазами чуть не целый день. Те редкие случаи за последние два года, когда Эклзу приходилось молиться, так или иначе были связаны с Джаредом.

 

 «Господи, сделай так, чтобы он прекратил ржать, и мы, наконец, сняли эту сцену, иначе, клянусь, я придушу его голыми руками. Твой сын во Христе Дженсен».

 

Или:

 

«Пусть он не валится на меня, сил моих нет, сейчас упаду на колени и стану умолять сделать ему минет. Так что, дай мне хоть минуту передышки, Господи, и вбей немного мозгов в этого пьяного придурка. Твой сын во Христе Дженсен».

 

Но хуже всего это:

 

«Пожалуйста, Господи, останови меня, я все время желаю Сэнди ужасной смерти от пираний, вируса или еще от чего. Кажется, она милая девушка, и не вина Сэнди, что я могу трахать ее парня гораздо лучше, чем это делает она. Твой преданный сын Дженсен».

 

Эклз вздохнул и выбил ногой торчащий кусок стекла из витрины, чтобы удобней было пробраться внутрь. Он включил фонарик – кстати, отличная штука, их использовали в команде сериала, и повел лучом вокруг.

 

Магазин ограбили до них, как Дженсен и предполагал. Полки в большинстве своем были пусты, пол покрыт разлитой и рассыпанной пищей. Воняло гнилью и плесенью. Не видно было ни одной живой души, лишь за спиной откуда-то мерно капало. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не крикнуть: «Здесь есть кто-нибудь?!» Эклз насмотрелся фильмов ужасов, даже снимался в одном, и заканчивались они обычно плохо. Так что он решил заняться своим делом, а кто бы тут ни присутствовал – пусть занимается своим.

 

Тележки растащили, как и пакеты, бумажные или пластиковые. А он не догадался захватить сумку из машины. Дженсен подобрал большущую коробку, которую надеялся унести, и стал заполнять консервами и всем, что ещё уцелело. Было темно и тихо, и он чувствовал, как ползут мурашки по коже, слышал собственное дыхание, раздававшееся громче обычного, легкое шуршание, которое, он надеялся, производили всего лишь крысы.

 

Надо возвращаться к Джареду.

 

Ему повезло, он нашел упаковку сухого молока и флягу воды. Все вместе унести было трудно, он потащил бутыль за ручки прямо по земле. Дженсен никогда не признался бы Джареду, но как только он достиг витрины, то остановился и тут же проверил, на месте ли напарник и машина.

 

Падалеки лениво постукивал ногой по переднему колесу, то и дело хмуро оглядываясь по сторонам. Ветерок играл его волосами, и он все время убирал пряди с глаз. Дженсен усмехнулся и поволок свою добычу дальше к выходу.

 

«Господи, знаю, у тебя сейчас важных дел выше крыши и все такое, и мои проблемы не стоят твоего внимания… Но, если уж я оказался с ним рядом, когда надвигается конец света, не мог бы ты хоть чуточку уменьшить его привлекательность? Я держусь изо всех сил, а этот красавец мне совсем не облегчает жизнь. Твой сын во Христе Дженсен».

 

Джаред подбежал, чтобы помочь, и Эклз передавал ему продукты через подоконник витрины.

 

– Без происшествий? – поинтересовался он немного севшим голосом, когда Джаред забирал у него пакет с молоком и воду.

 

– В нескольких кварталах отсюда проехал танк, – кивнул тот. – Одна семья проходила мимо, похоже, они тоже уносили задницы. Я предложил им поехать с нами… Что? – он встретил недовольный взгляд Дженсена. – Чувак, у них было шестеро детей, одного несли на руках.

 

Эклз впихнул коробку с едой поглубже и вздохнул, проводя ладонью по волосам.

 

– Ничего, – ответил он, не уверенный, как сам бы поступил в подобной ситуации. Настали времена, которые лучше пережить, будучи эгоистичным ублюдком. Очевидно, этот урок Джаред усвоил плохо. – И что было дальше?

 

Тот сконфужено поскреб в затылке.

 

– Кажется, я их напугал. Они убежали, не сказав ни слова.

 

– Ну и слава Богу, – Дженсен посмотрел на друга, замечая залегшие морщинки в уголках глаз, и подумал: «Похоже, у Джареда чудовищно раскалывается голова». Он был уверен в этом. – Хочешь, я поведу?

 

– Ага, – он так быстро согласился, протянув ему ключи, что у Эклза отпали сомнения. – Спасибо.

 

Забравшись в джип, они отчалили, и каких-нибудь десять минут спустя Джаред отключился: голова запрокинута, рот приоткрыт. Он храпел так, будто ему собирались вручить за это премию. Дженсен бросил на друга взгляд и с трудом удержался, чтобы не поправить его лохматые пряди.

 

«Ладно, Господи, зря я просил сделать его менее привлекательным. И я мог оказаться сейчас в гораздо менее приятной компании. Спасибо, что хранишь нам жизни и здоровье, и держишь нас вместе. Пожалуйста, приглядывай за нами, а? Думаю, нам это понадобится. Твой сын Дженсен».

 

 

 

II

 

 

Они пришли к соглашению.

 

Делать все возможное – все, что придется – для возвращения в Штаты, не обращая внимания на закон и мораль. И Джаред долго думал об этом. Соглашение далось ему с трудом.

 

Черт, а кому сейчас легко?

 

Он молод, слишком молод, чтобы знать, что такое война. Слишком избалован жизнью и не сталкивался с трудностями большими, чем недосып после недели напряженных съемок. Джаред понимал: не стоит в это углубляться, иначе у него просто снесет крышу. Если он позволит трудностям взять над собой верх, тогда он будет ни на что не годен.

 

Еще Падалеки знал, что предан Дженсену, и ни на секунду не сомневался, что Дженсен предан ему. И Джей знал, что друг с ним до конца. Он даже удивлялся, насколько это знание облегчало ношу всего **_неправильного_** , что творилось вокруг. Он нашел время поблагодарить Бога за умную мысль отправить собак пораньше с одним из членов съемочной группы, успевшим вернуться в ЛА до объявления карантина. Сейчас он бы места не находил, волнуясь, в первую очередь, о Херли и Сэйди.

 

Джип вкатил в узкий проулок, выходящий к широкой улице с рядами опустошенных магазинчиков, и Джаред очнулся от размышлений. Через милю – первый полицейский кордон на выезде из Ванкувера. Эклз сказал, что им нужно провести ревизию багажа.

 

Беглецы открыли сумки и выложили вещи, сортируя. Лишняя одежда оказалась непозволительной роскошью. Вместо этого они набили сумки едой и прочим необходимым в дороге. Джаред загрузил в рюкзак дюжину бутылок, три банки бобов и медикаменты. Дженсен уложил в сумку оставшуюся воду, пару коробок сухого молока, несколько банок с консервами. Потом подходящую одежду запихнули в единственное свободное местечко в сумке – поместилось лишь две футболки. Поразмыслив, туда пристроили полотенце. На них были надеты куртки Сэма и Дина, толстовки, еще по паре маек или рубашек, не слишком много, зато можно было легко двигаться.

 

– До ЛА далеко, и я теперь как настоящий коммандос, – заявил Дженсен, с серьезным видом разглядывая их нехитрый скарб. Джаред хохотнул, потом кинул в Эклза красную промасленную тряпку, валявшуюся в багажнике.

 

– Это тебе на памперс. Чтобы в пути не растер ничего важного, – добавил он и застегнул молнию на рюкзаке.

 

Оба замерли, услышав вдруг громкие и раздраженные голоса, донесшиеся с улицы. Густой едкий запах горелого напомнил Джареду вонь мусорной свалки в родном городе. Ничего не происходило. Через пару секунд они облегченно вздохнули и метнулись от багажника к дверям, забираясь на сидения.

 

Осталось преодолеть один полицейский пост, и шансы, что они прорвутся, были велики. Падалеки дали понять еще утром, что Канада хочет избавиться от них. От него и Дженсена. Ну, так они помогут этому процессу.

 

 Целые семьи, группки беженцев шествовали мимо их джипа, направляясь к родственникам в глубинку, где безопаснее, и до парней доносились обрывки ужасных историй: людей разделяли, члены семей или даже целые семьи исчезали в карантинной зоне, и больше их никто не видел; заразившиеся вирусом сходили с ума и стремились заразить остальных.

 

Они почти достигли кордона, когда мимо них торопливо прошла молодая супружеская пара. Дженсен притормозил. Те не останавливались, но двигались достаточно медленно, чтобы можно было разглядеть запятнанный кровью платок, в который парень укутал свою жену, скрывая от посторонних глаз, пытаясь защитить ее.

 

Сумки стояли наготове, у каждого был за поясом нож. Джаред подумал о том, как изменилась его жизнь за какие-нибудь полдня. Еще утром они смеялись, подкалывали друг друга. Как забавно пародировал Майк их бегство от канадской полиции. От канадской **_конной_** полиции, ради всего святого! Боже, надеюсь Майк и Том выбрались. Как было бы хорошо им держаться вместе, и не только из-за численного преимущества.

 

– Все так хреново, – выдохнул он, массируя пульсирующие болью виски. Эклз кивнул.

 

– Знаю, – сказал он, вцепившись побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в руль. – Джей, мы выберемся отсюда, так или иначе, легально или нет.

 

Вдалеке в какой-то машине сработала сигнализация, ее надрывный ритм сплетался с волнами боли в голове Джареда.

 

Он посмотрел с сомнением на вереницу машин.

 

– Слушай, мир сошел с ума. Ты помнишь, что творилось утром на вокзале? Не знаю, как ты, но я не вижу ни единого шанса… вернуться домой.

 

Дженсен кивнул после паузы.

 

– Ничего. Не дрейфь… Как только появится возможность, мы сразу ею воспользуемся.

 

Решение им подсказал случай.

 

Большая группа подростков остановилась на посту, ожидая проверки документов, лучшего момента не придумать.

 

– Пошел! Жми! – крикнул Джаред, но Эклз уже вдавил в пол педаль газа, и джип рванул с места, прорываясь сквозь заграждения прежде, чем полицейские успели сообразить. Они пронеслись мимо школьного автобуса, набитого детьми; женщина-водитель сидела за рулем, обмотавшись шарфом до самого носа. Джареду вспомнились горящие баррикады перед каждым домом на улицах Ванкувера, которые они миновали. Город вычеркнул их из списков.

 

Через несколько секунд завыли полицейские сирены и раздались крики – их бегство обнаружили. Джаред понимал: это чистой воды глупость, они напрашивались на неприятности или ещё на что похуже, но он был чертовски уверен: им здесь нельзя оставаться, разлученными с теми, кого любишь. В стране, где их не желают больше знать.

Он техасский парень, он хочет увидеть хотя бы ещё разок, как солнце садится над Аламо, пока не настанет полное дерьмо.

 

– Держись! – закричал Дженсен и вывернул руль влево, Падалеки навалился на него по инерции.

 

Он схватился за ручку на двери, садясь ровнее. Выглянув в распахнутое окно и увидев, что два полицейских автомобиля только-только стартовали, он облегченно присвистнул. Когда он обернулся к Эклзу, то увидел, что их джип съезжает в большой пересохший бетонный канал. Они проехались по неглубокой луже, в нос ударил запах застоявшейся воды.

 

– Как мы отсюда выберемся? – Джаред все еще держался за ручку, ремни они пристегнуть не успели.

 

– Смотри, – он проследил взглядом, куда указывает Эклз, и увидел вход в огромный тоннель в основании под эстакадой. – Они решат, что мы сбежали по каналу, но мы вместо этого поднимемся по насыпи. У нас всего минута, чтобы найти укрытие, Джей. Как только мы остановимся, хватай сумки и беги на правый берег. Я заметил там парк.

 

Все, что оставалось Падалеки – кивнуть и перевести дух. Его грудь сдавило в волнении. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь, вдыхая глубоко и медленно выдыхая, приходя в себя. Когда он открыл глаза, Эклз уже закатил джип в тоннель, дальше – только действовать. Джаред распахнул дверь, грохнув ею о бетонную стену, тут же очутился у багажника, забросил рюкзак на плечо. Дженсен перекинул ручки сумки через голову, и они двинулись по заросшему берегу канала, карабкаясь, то и дело сползая по грязи и мокрой траве, царапая руки о засохшие кусты ежевики. Эти двадцать футов показались им милей. Едва они достигли края канала, совсем рядом послышался вой сирен: их джип обнаружили.

 

Дженсен пригнул Джареда к земле, вдавив ладонь между лопатками, и они лежали, замерев, на краю насыпи, невидимые преследователям. Джаред встретился глазами с Дженсеном, глядя сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди. Тот подмигнул ему, и это успокоило его в сто раз лучше, чем все дыхательные упражнения вместе взятые. Он прочел в глазах друга ясно и отчетливо: «Пока мы вместе, нам ничто не страшно. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось».

 

Когда маленький отряд копов направился в тоннель проверить джип, Джаред расслабился и кивнул вопросительно. Они подобрали сумки и осторожно двинули к тесно росшим деревьям на окраине парка. Это был скорее кустарник, но и он прикрыл их бегство через забор, который ограждал парк от скоростного шоссе.

 

– Надо уйти с дороги, чувак, – Падалеки оглянулся на едва видимую баррикаду блокпоста.

 

– Это точно, – Эклз перенес вес сумки на другое плечо.

 

Джареду так не хватало беззаботной болтовни с другом. Дженсен не обронил и десятка слов с тех пор, как они покинули джип. Он не мог определить: это от страха, или просто Дженсен слишком сосредоточен. Уж о себе-то Падалеки мог сказать наверняка. Легкий удар по плечу заставил его оглянуться, Дженсен кивнул.

 

– Нам туда.

 

Джаред повернулся и увидел указатель. Цифра **_1_** на черном кленовом листе. Он понял, где они находятся.

 

– На юго-восток, да?

 

Ни слова не говоря, Эклз повел его через шоссе и далее вниз с насыпи, где беглецов трудно было заметить с дороги. Движение перекрыли, но Джаред был уверен: канадские военные и полиция патрулируют трассу, может, ищут их. Есть надежда, что у них недостаточно народу, чтобы распыляться на двух заплутавших американцев, но Джаред не был больше ни в чем уверен на сто процентов.

 

Через пару миль Эклз остановился, достал карту и указал на маленькую точку у американской границы.

 

– Эбботсфорд. Будем держаться подальше от людных мест, пока не доберемся туда. Надеюсь, маленькие городки не так разгромлены, и мы сможем раздобыть там еду и устроиться на ночлег.

 

Джаред слушал вполуха, его взгляд следовал по карте дальше. Вашингтон. Соединенные Штаты. Дом.

 

– Ну, тогда пошли, – он передвинул на плече врезавшиеся в тело ремни рюкзака и, не сдержавшись, поморщился. Мотнул головой, отгоняя странное ощущение, которое, как он решил, было результатом волочения на себе пятидесяти фунтов. Джаред достал из кармана очередную капсулу адвила и проглотил на сухую. Правда, толку от него было мало.

 

– Не вздумай раскисать, Джей.

Джаред вскинул голову, собираясь послать Дженсена подальше, но тот нахально ухмыльнулся, и Джаред, не удержавшись, продемонстрировал ему средний палец.

 

– Сколько можно тебя ждать? Мы теряем время, старик.

 

Пятьдесят миль. На машине это сущий пустяк. Не пройдет и часа, как вы в Штатах. Сейчас это представлялось целой тысячей.

 

 

 

III

 

– Они установили заграждения, Джен! – Падалеки не верил своим глазам. Мозг тоже отказывался принять это. Переползать под колючей проволокой в кромешной тьме, чтобы **_сбежать из Канады_**. Он остановился на секунду, чтобы переварить увиденное. За что получил тычок в бок от Эклза.

 

– Двигай! Я лежу тут яйцами в ледяной грязи! – резкий шепот Дженсена прямо в ухо прозвучал как выстрел, и Джаред прополз крабом еще несколько футов, пока не почувствовал, что проволока не цепляет больше за ноги. Он быстро подобрал их, давая место другу, который полз следом. 

 

Ну, вот и Америка.

 

Оба лежали, запыхавшиеся. Джаред боялся шевельнуться, не веря, что теперь они **_свободны_**. Как будто полиция Канады может вернуть их обратно в любой момент.

Поэтому, когда Дженсен перекатился со стоном и начал вставать, Джаред чуть в штаны не наделал от страха.

 

– Ты что, Джен! Нас могут заметить.

 

Дженсен, наверное, решил, что напарник тронулся, однако вернулся к нему и сел рядом, стряхивая с джинсов налипшую землю, а на деле втирая еще глубже в ткань.

 

– Вот дрянь!

 

Дженсен бурчал что-то про грязь на штанах, а Джаред прочистил горло, так тихо, как смог. Там опять запершило, и он пожалел, что не нашел пилюль от кашля в медпункте. Барахтанье в ледяной канадской жиже никак не помогало унять простуду, которую он, очевидно, подхватил. Падалеки был уверен: ему ни разу не было тепло за всё время пребывания в Ванкувере.

 

Эклз предупреждающе положил ладонь ему на плечо, и он зажал рот ледяными руками, подавляя невыносимое желание кашлянуть. Они оба замерли, прислушиваясь к ночной тишине. Джаред только сейчас понял, что вокруг **_слишком_** тихо. Он посмотрел в сторону Дженсена, понимая, что сейчас темно и выражение его лица не разглядеть, но, скорее всего, тот увидит молчаливый вопрос, который Джаред задал одними глазами.

 

Дженсен переместился, шурша курткой, и его губы коснулись волос Джареда, шепча прямо в ухо.

 

– Мне кажется, я что-то слышал.

 

Джаред кивнул и выждал еще. Они вздрогнули одновременно, расслышав звук, определенно не принадлежащий ни канадской, ни американской лесной глуши. Рев оборотистого двигателя. Падалеки решил, что это не военные: звучит недостаточно низко и агрессивно. Дженсен потянул его за локоть. Джаред попытался встать, и они чуть не запутались в собственных ногах.

 

– Надо уйти подальше от заграждения, – прошипел Эклз, и Джаред последовал за его темным силуэтом через намеренно оставленное перед колючей проволокой открытое пространство. По прибытии в родные Штаты чувства безопасности пока не возникало.

 

Скользнув на землю рядом с другом, Джаред приземлился на что-то более твердое, чем холодная грязь, и тут же заработал толчок в спину.

 

– Ой, прости, – пробормотал он.

 

Двигатель загудел совсем близко, добавились новые звуки. Голоса, злобные и громкие голоса. Сквозь деревья слабо мелькнул свет фар. Ночную тишину прорезал выстрел, и Джаред подскочил, даже не заметив, что повалился на Дженсена, пока они не оказались в одной куче перепутавшихся рук и ног.

 

– Какого черта! – рыкнул на него шепотом Дженсен, и тот разглядел его горящие в темноте глаза.

 

– Слушай, у кого-то явно неприятности. Наверное, мы должны… – Джаред не успел закончить фразу, Дженсен обхватил его голову, зажимая рот грязной ладонью.

 

– Ш-шш…

 

Двигатель больше не работал, но голоса, мужские, скорее всего, приближались. Что бы там не происходило, Джаред знал наверняка – ничего хорошего.

 

Сцена, разыгравшаяся в следующие десять минут, подтвердила его худшие опасения.

 

– Пожалуйста!..

 

Первое замеченное движение пришло справа, как раз в том леске, из которого они только что выбрались, пересекая полосу колючей проволоки. Какой-то парень. Трудно было определить возраст, но двигался он шустро, скорее всего, был их лет. Босиком, в казенной одежде или просто в пижаме. Секундой позже стало ясно, что он попал сюда из какой-то больницы, Джаред разглядел белые полосы бинтов на предплечьях, почти сияющие в свете фар и полной луны.

 

– О, боже, пожалуйста… Не бейте меня…

 

Джаред едва успел сообразить, что бы это значило, когда лес расступился под чавкающим и хлюпающим по грязи множеством ног. Шесть человек, все вооруженные, окружили человека, умоляющего не убивать.

 

– Пожалуйста… Не делайте этого.

 

Джаред опомнился, почувствовав, что не дышит, и позволил воздуху медленно покинуть легкие. Рука Эклза убралась с его рта, но переместилась на плечо как напоминание. Наверное, он догадался, как испуган Джаред, потому что начал медленно гладить рукой по кругу между лопаток, потом остановился, прижимая его ладонью к земле, словно защищая.

 

Компания на канадской стороне лишь насмехалась над жертвой, сужая круг. Несчастный упал на колени, и его мольбы перешли в истерические вопли. Джареду захотелось зажать уши, чтобы не слышать крики.

 

– Господи, да поверьте же мне, прошу вас! У меня не вирус. Я не заразен. Это просто аллергия. У меня она всю жизнь, сколько помню, они лишь проводят тесты, чтобы подтвердить, что я чист. Пожалуйста… – он ползал на коленях, причитая, протягивая руки к каждому. – У меня жена, дети… У меня только что сын родился…

 

Он всхлипывал на каждом слове. Толпа незнакомцев замерла. Глаза Джареда пылали от усилия сдержать кашель, который все поднимался вверх по горлу.

 

Вспоминая позже, он понял, что первый удар битой по черепу оказался смертельным. Остальные наносились лишь с животной жаждой крови, ясной и откровенной. Кульминация всплеска адреналина, финал бешеной охоты.

 

Джаред лежал на ледяной земле, рука Дженсена поглаживала плечи. Он глядел завороженно, с ужасом, как мертвое тело перекатывалось под ударами, сыпавшимися один за другим, пока от человека не осталось ничего кроме груды кожи, костей и тряпья, пропитанного кровью.

 

Компания не затруднила себя телом – подобрала свои цепи, биты и винтовки и скрылась в лесу. Они предоставили диким тварям заняться истерзанным трупом, захоронить его на свой манер; животные, похоже, оказались более человечными.

 

Опять полил дождь, но Джаред ничего не чувствовал. Он словно оцепенел. Сейчас на его глазах забили на смерть человека только за то, что он был просто болен. И сцена разыгралась куда страшнее той, на вокзале. Может, потому, что месяц назад эти люди были обычными законопослушными гражданами: работали, имели семьи, жили своей жизнью.

 

А может, потому, что они с Дженсеном лежали совсем рядом, в ледяной грязи, и ничего не сделали. Ничего. Джаред всегда считал, что он не такой. Что он лучше. Может, он просто **_был_** лучше?

 

До **_апокалипсиса_**.

 

Он покосился на друга, видя, что его собственный ужас отразился в слезах на лице Дженсена, смешавшихся со струями дождя, прокладывающими грязные дорожки по перемазанному лицу.

 

– Твою мать… – выдал тот едва слышно, потрясенный.

 

– Твою мать, – повторил за ним Джаред, опустил голову на скрещенные руки и сдался, наконец, непреодолимому желанию заплакать. Он давно хотел это сделать, еще с той поры, как покинул Ванкувер.

 

Когда всхлипы перешли в мучительный утробный кашель, рука Дженсена сжала плечи, поддерживая, и он повернулся, утыкаясь в его мокрую рубашку.

 

– Ты заболел, – сказал Эклз. Джаред не заметил признаков страха в его голосе, поэтому согласно кивнул ему в грудь.

 

– Простуда. Подхватил ее еще на съемках. Ненавижу этот климат.

 

Он оттолкнулся от Дженсена, судорожно втянул воздух и закашлялся снова, прикрывая рот руками.   

 

– Джей… – начал Эклз, и Падалеки неохотно посмотрел в сторону напарника, зная, что за выражение у того на лице.

 

– Нет! – выкрикнул он в ответ на подозрительный взгляд. – Нет, – добавил он тише, – Это всего лишь простуда.

 

Он сплюнул мокроту и стал подниматься на нетвердых ногах.

 

– Пошли, нам еще топать и топать.

 

 

 

IV

 

Они подъезжали на машинах, если получалось. Никто из них не умел угонять автомобили, но этого и не требовалось. Бесхозных машин с болтающимися в замке зажигания ключами попадалось предостаточно. Ну, или ключи были спрятаны под резиновый коврик.

 

Ехали, на чем придется, до упора, пока бензин не кончался, или пока дорога позволяла. Даже на этом тихом двухполосном шоссе, ведущем на юг, случалось всякое. Не счесть временных баррикад, брошенных машин с распахнутыми дверьми, загорающими под лучами осеннего солнца. Все было вывалено из салонов, как набивка из игрушки. Как будто они снова оказались в сериале, в том эпизоде «Кроатан», и теперь последние выжившие, оставшиеся на земле.

 

Дженсен знал, что ошибался, но от этого легче не становилось. Они видели других людей там и сям, в основном ближе к городу. Никто никуда не ехал, и никому не было до них никакого дела. Если бы они находились в том же положении дома, с семьями, подумал Эклз, он вел бы себя точно также.

 

Пару раз они встретили военные патрули. Дженсен даже гордился тем, что местные военные пугали его сильнее канадских. Эдакая извращенная гордость за страну.

 

Как только друзья слышали гул моторов, то останавливали машину и пригибались или прятались в подходящее укрытие. Вашингтон они объехали стороной, на всякий случай.

 

Большей частью, народ избегал их, и Дженсен был этому рад.

 

Иногда им приходилось копаться в мусоре. Путь, который можно было проделать за считанные часы, растянулся на несколько дней. Дженсен постоянно пополнял мысленный список нужных вещей, начав еще с той ночи, когда они с Джаредом скрючились вдвоем под заплесневелым одеялом в доме рейнджера. Еда, вода быстро таяли, и им приходилось останавливаться, мародерствовать в магазинах и заброшенных домах. Грабить мертвых, чтобы остаться в живых.

 

 

 

V

 

Оглушительный чих Джареда на пустынной тихой улице был подобен ружейному выстрелу. Дженсен замер и почувствовал, что то же самое сделал Джаред. Он схватил Падалеки за рукав и потащил к одному из разграбленных магазинов, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Кажется, рядом никого не было. Никто не заметил.

 

Он затолкал Джареда в мрачное, выжженное, вроде бы безопасное помещение. Его трясло от усилия сдержаться, и Эклз готов был поспорить: он собирается сделать это снова. Джаред привалился к стене, прижав руки к лицу, чихнул, потом зашелся в надсадном кашле. Сердце в груди Дженсена затанцевало мамбо. В страхе он подошел ближе и накрыл своими ладонями ладони Джареда, заглушая всхлипы. Они еще не забыли суд Линча на границе.

 

Постепенно отлегло, но Падалеки тяжело дышал с ясно слышимым присвистом. Дженсен повернул его лицо к свету, рассматривая покрасневшие слезящиеся глаза. Ладонь ощутила быстрый бег пульса, распухшие узлы на шее.

 

«Нет, – подумал он, и ему показалось, что его швырнули в водоворот. – Нет, нет , нет… Нет. Этого не будет. Не может быть».

 

Дженсен с трудом сглотнул.

 

– Надо найти место, где можно отлежаться, – сказал он, и Джаред кивнул, тяжело дыша, не в силах ответить. – Черт! – он старался не выдать обуревавший его беспомощный гнев, но Джаред все равно вздрогнул.

 

Дженсен сжал кулаки, подавляя желание врезать во что-нибудь.

 

– Пошли, – сказал он вместо этого и потянул Падалеки к выходу.

 

Джаред притормозил, используя преимущество веса и роста. Эклз остановился и нетерпеливо поглядел на него.

 

– Что?

 

– Прости, старик, – голос Джареда был осипшим, как будто он тусовался всю ночь в клубе у стойки бара, а не прошел маршем по дороге в ЛА.

 

Дженсен покачал головой, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он злится не на Джареда.

 

– Чувак, давай объяснимся позже. Нужно скрыться с улицы, пока тебя никто не заметил.

 

Джаред замер на полпути, хватаясь за оплавленный прилавок рукой, другой прикрывая рот, собираясь кашлять. Даже не задумываясь, Дженсен налетел на него и швырнул на стену, прикрывая собой, руками заглушая жестокий кашель. Он слышал лишь удары своего сердца, в глазах Джареда он видел боль и беспомощный животный страх.

 

– Ш-ш-ш, – бормотал Эклз торопливо, ничего не соображая. – Ш-ш-ш, я с тобой, я с тобой. Все хорошо, просто успокойся, ты просто успокойся, Джей, старик… клянусь, я обещаю, просто… Ш-шш, ш-ш… – когда спазм прошел, Джаред обмяк, держась лишь за счет друга. Он сполз по стене, но Дженсен уткнулся ему лбом в лоб, потирая его мокрую от пота шею, успокаивая. – Все хорошо, – повторил он снова.  – Все нормально. Отоспишься и будешь как огурчик.

 

– Нет, – Падалеки выпрямился. Они прижимались друг к другу, так начинался каждый жаркий сон Дженсена, но он чувствовал, что Джаред отстраняется, создавая между ними дистанцию. – Джен… ты должен идти без меня.

 

– Ага, сейчас, – фыркнул Эклз. – Даже не мечтай.

 

– Джен… Дженсен, я заразился.

 

– Да? И что? Ты думаешь, я брошу тебя здесь, в этой дыре, раз ты подхватил насморк?  Думаешь, я такая скотина?

 

– Джен, – он поднял руку и положил ему на грудь, отпихивая сильнее. Пришел черед Эклза использовать свой вес, упереться ногами и не двигаться с места. – Ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Я заболел. Я старался… черт, я не знаю. Но это тянется еще с Ванкувера. Ты должен уходить, брось меня…  – он поник головой, и Дженсен не мог разглядеть его лица за длинными спутанными прядями. – А если это вирус?

 

– Это не вирус, – он вцепился в рукав Джареда, не сдаваясь, не двигаясь с места.

 

– Дженсен…

 

– Не вирус, я сказал, – Джаред посмотрел на него своим щенячьим взглядом, и Дженсен не мог припомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь своего друга таким несчастным и разбитым. – Мы просто… – он хлопнул по боку свободной рукой безнадежно. – Это не грипп. А теперь пойдем. Поможешь найти место, где мы спрячемся. Давай… Еще немного…

 

Джаред свесил плечи и устало кивнул, принимая поддержку Дженсена. Тот выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпустило сдавленную грудь.

 

– Это так глупо, знаешь, – буркнул Джаред, когда они брели неверными шагами к выходу из магазина, подслеповато щурясь на яркое полуденное солнце.

 

Да, глупо. Эклз знал. «Пятьдесят процентов – фатальный исход, – подумал он. И тут же следом: – Это не вирус. Нет. Этого не может быть». Он теснее обхватил Джареда за плечи.

 

– Ну да, я глупый, зато по сценарию я красивее.  

 

 

 

VI

 

Дом был потрепан временем и непогодой, краска облупилась, обнажив посеревшую деревянную обшивку. Зеленая черепица местами раскрошилась. Наверняка соседские дети – если тут вообще остались дети, звали его «Дом с Привидениями», или «Логово Ведьмы», ну, или как-нибудь еще, мало ли глупых названий придумывает детвора для похожих зданий по всей стране. На двери красовался красный крест, знак эпидемии государственной карантинной службы; ни живой души вокруг.

 

Дженсен был не так искусен во взломе, как Падалеки. Он лишь дотащил его к задней двери, разбил в ней стекло и открыл замок изнутри. Джареду стало хуже, он тяжело, хрипло дышал, хлюпая носом каждую минуту, глаза раскраснелись, как после лучшего косячка Криса.        

 

Дженсен, на ходу определяя симптомы, не слишком вдавался в тонкости. «Аллергия. У него аллергия». Протаскивая Джареда через кухню в дом, он раздумывал, хорошо это или плохо. До того, как налетел птичий грипп и разбушевался пожаром по всему миру, аллергены из проклятой глыбы льда сделали свое дело, уничтожив немало народу.

 

Большинство мебели отсутствовало, но в комнате с камином остался велюровый диван мерзкого желтого цвета. Хотя и покрытый пылью, он выглядел довольно надежным, и Дженсен подвел Падалеки к дивану, укладывая и освобождая от рюкзака.

 

– Я не хочу… – тот задыхался и боролся за каждый глоток воздуха, – заразить кого-то еще...

 

– Ты никого не заразишь, – Эклз открыл рюкзак, запустил в него руку, роясь в поисках музинекса или бенадрила, в надежде на их помощь с кашлем.

 

– **_Тебя в том числе…_** – продолжил с нажимом Джаред. Он вцепился в обивку дивана, пытаясь сесть.

 

Дженсен достал одну из последних бутылок с водой, пополняемых, где только возможно, и опустился на корточки, держа воду и таблетки в руках.

 

– Послушай меня, Джаред. Знаю, ты сейчас напуган, наверное, я бы тоже испугался на твоем месте. Но выслушай меня. Я никуда не уйду. И у тебя не вирус – **_не тот_** вирус. И я тебя не брошу. Вбей это в свою упрямую башку, ясно?

 

– Дженсен…

 

– Джаред! Конец гребаной дискуссии, старик! Слышишь?! Просто… покончим с этим. Заткнись и дай мне подумать.

 

Он сунул Падалеки лекарство, немного сердясь на себя за то, что накричал на него. Но не настолько, чтобы извиняться.

 

Джаред шмыгнул носом и посмотрел исподлобья, упрямо выставив подбородок, но принял все из рук Эклза и стал глотать таблетки.

 

Дженсен вздохнул. Плечи ныли, как будто на него опять вешался брат – любимая забава в доме Эклзов. Он с сожалением вспомнил о Дениз, своей массажистке, и о докторе Чо, хиропрактике. Он не имел представления, где они сейчас, и что с ними стало. Дениз канадка, а Чо американец.

 

– Поживем тут немного, – наконец произнес он. – Не думаю, что кто-то заявится сюда нас искать. Три дня. Столько длится инкубационный период, правильно? – он посмотрел на Джареда, и тот медленно кивнул в ответ, свесив голову, тяжело дыша.  – Поэтому, если ты не заразился… Скажем, четыре дня, на всякий случай. И тогда будет ясно, что это не вирус, и мы сможем двинуться дальше.

 

– А если это вирус?

 

Дженсен прочесал пальцами волосы. Они отросли чуть не той же длины, что и у Падалеки, и бесили его ужасно. Если придется торчать здесь четыре дня, хорошо бы раздобыть ножницы.

 

– Джей, я в состоянии разобраться только с одной проблемой, давай по очереди. Подумаем об этом вечером, хорошо? У меня есть дела поважнее, нам нужно обустроиться, если мы остаемся.

 

– Я могу помочь, – Джаред собрался встать, но Эклз толкнул его обратно на диван.

 

– Ты даже себе не помогаешь! – заорал он, уже готовый грохнуть Падалеки по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и вырубить до бессознательного состояния. – А теперь лежи, мать твою, заткнись и дай мне поработать! – он перевел дух. – Пожалуйста.

 

– Ну, ладно, – тот колебался между покорностью и желанием помочь. – Я только на минуточку…

 

– Конечно, – ответил Дженсен, хотя, само собой, ничего такого он не имел в виду. Он осознал, что все еще держит Джареда, прижимая к дивану. – Как скажешь.

 

 

 

VII

 

Он провел первый день, мародерствуя, но каждый час возвращался, чтобы проверить Джареда, опасаясь бросать его надолго одного. Он заставлял себя концентрироваться на каждом пункте своего списка дел, не желая заглядывать вперед. **_Только не Джей. Только не Джаред, нет_**. Паника кружила в мозгу черным призраком, которого нельзя было ни избежать, ни извести каменной солью.

 

 Первым делом он замаскировал все окна, прикрыв картоном и тряпьем, потом развел огонь в камине и завалил Джареда всеми одеялами, какие только обнаружил в доме, наблюдая, как друг трясется в ознобе и хватает ртом воздух. В одном из меченых чумным красным крестом домов он обнаружил целое семейство трупов в собственных постелях. И еще два ингалятора альбутерола, и это – а также оставленное там скудное содержимое его желудка, дорогого стоило.

 

Падалеки ничего не ел, но пил много, воду и чай, который заваривал для него Дженсен. Он пытался убедить себя, что хрипы Джареда уменьшились после пары доз ингалятора, но уверенности не было. Почти.

 

На второй день Джареду стало хуже. Он пылал от жара, умолял ломающимся дрожащим голосом бросить его и уходить. В этот раз Дженсен пропал надолго, разыскивая цветочный магазин. Его чуть не стошнило от зловония гниющих растений, но он нашел желаемое. Набрав две жмени сухих эвкалиптовых листьев, он вернулся в дом, кинул все это в кипящий чайник, и терпкий эфирный аромат заполнил комнату.

 

– Дженсен? – позвал Джаред в тот же день после обеда, его опухшие глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Мне страшно, старик.

 

Кончики его пальцев свесились из-под одеяла, и Эклз сделал то, чего никогда бы не позволил себе в другой ситуации: сжал ладонь Джареда в своей.

 

– Мне тоже, –  ответил он. – Но у нас все будет хорошо.

 

Джаред промолчал, и когда Дженсен присмотрелся, то понял, что он уснул.

 

 

 

VIII

 

– Дженсен?

 

Эклз распахнул глаза, ничего не соображая, пока не разобрал хриплый полусонный голос Джареда.

 

– Да?

 

Спина ныла немилосердно. Он сел ровно, распрямил ноги, потянулся с хрустом.

 

– Я тут все думал… – Джаред еле ворочал языком, как с похмелья.

 

Он смолк, и Дженсен не удержался от улыбки, даже уставший и вымотанный. Он поднял на него глаза.

 

– Да? И о чем же?

 

– О тебе.

 

Эклз вздохнул. Он никак не мог подобрать слова и выдать что-нибудь осмысленное. Черт, он так устал. Он попытался снова.

 

– О чем речь, старик? В каком смысле – обо мне?

 

Джаред завозился под горой одеял и наконец улегся набок, глаза блестели из-под спутанных слипшихся волос.

 

– Я знаю, что тебе нравятся парни, чувак.

 

Дженсен на секунду замер, уставившись на Падалеки, не зная, что ответить и что предпринять. Его природный цинизм быстро пришел на выручку, и он подумал: «Отлично. Докатились. Что бы это значило?  «Не вздумай изнасиловать меня во сне» или «не прикасайся ко мне, извращенец»?»

 

– О, Джаред, да ты бредишь.

 

Дженсен не мог поверить своим ушам. Долбаный конец света, а Падалеки устраивает сцену только потому, что он предпочитает члены?

 

– Не-ет, я точно знаю. Я заметил еще на съемках.

 

Эклз применил все имеющиеся актерские способности, чтобы стереть горечь из голоса, и спросил грубовато:

 

– Да? А с чего это ты взял? Кто сказал тебе, что я гей?

 

– Джефф…

 

– Джефф? – буркнул он удивленно, чувствуя еще большую обиду. – Вот урод. Я тут задницы не жалею, стараюсь, чтобы никто не узнал, а он, значит, выдает меня всем и каждому? Какого хрена, а?! 

 

– Нет… – Джаред покачал головой и попытался выбраться из своего одеяльного гнезда. – Я видел вас вдвоем… Видел, как он целовал тебя.

 

– А-а… – краска прилила к лицу Эклза, и не только от мысли о поцелуе. – Ну, ладно. Хорошо. Допустим, мне иногда нравятся парни. И что с того?

 

– Да ничего, – глаза Джареда влажно блестели от жара, он откинул мешающие пряди со лба. Про себя Дженсен отсчитывал секунды, ожидая, когда к теме вернутся снова. – Я просто… Думал об этом.

 

– Да? И о чем же ты думал? – он подобрал кочергу и поковырял ею в камине, чувствуя растерянность, стыд, страх. При мысли, что Джаред разболтал всем… но, погоди, он ведь давно это знает?

 

– Думал о тебе, – ответил тот тихо после затянувшейся паузы. Дженсен уже и забыл, что дожидался ответа. – Что чувствуешь, когда целуешь тебя. Прикасаешься к тебе. Трахаешь тебя.

 

При последних словах мозг Эклза отказал полностью, но, очевидно, его рту не требовалось одобрение свыше, и он нашелся:

 

– А, так тебе просто интересно, **_снизу_** я или нет?

 

Джаред ответил ему взглядом, ясным и неподвижным, как гладь озера.

 

Дженсен поскреб затылок. Постепенно сознание вернулось в норму, если можно считать нормой тысячи мыслей, возникающих в мозгу одновременно, безумно носящихся каждая в своем направлении.

 

– Так… ладно… Лучше тебе заткнуться. Ты в бреду, понял?

 

– Я не в бреду, – проговорил Джаред уверенно, и за весь день это было самым осмысленным заявлением. Краска смущения залила его лицо, спускаясь дальше по шее. – Просто… Если я не умру… Как думаешь… **_У нас_** получилось бы?..

 

Эклз сдержал дыхание. Потом резко выдохнул. Грудь стянуло обручами.

 

– Что именно? Целоваться? Трахаться?

 

– И то, и другое, – глаза Падалеки блеснули снова, и горячка была здесь не при чем.

 

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, и его руки слегка дрогнули, когда он убирал кочергу на место. – Если ты не умрешь, думаю, можем попробовать.

– Я классно целуюсь, – сказал Джаред, склоняясь вперед и дотягиваясь до лица Дженсена, но тот увернулся, перехватил его ладонь. – На всех форумах это признают. Дали мне прозвище «Сексас».

 

– «Придурас» подходит больше, – слова друга заставили его усмехнуться, что и было, он подозревал, главной целью. Он погладил большим пальцем ладонь Джареда, все еще не веря своим ушам. Он должен отпустить эту руку, немедленно. Но можно ещё минутку? – Кто бы мог подумать, ты тратишь столько времени зря, читая эту чушь.

 

Джаред сжал ладонь Дженсена, притягивая к себе его взгляд.

 

– Больше не буду тратить время зря, Джен. Может, у нас его совсем не осталось.

 

Он хотел отшутиться, но Джаред, не отпуская руки, посмотрел на него **_так,_** что Дженсен уже ничего не понимал. Он просто не знал, что делать. Причин, чтобы отказать, уже не существовало: они никакие не звезды и больше не работают вместе. Учитывая то, что творится в мире, никто не узнает, да и вообще, теперь всем наплевать, с кем, где и когда спят Падалеки и Эклз. Просто… Он всегда был так осторожен, и…

 

Джаред прав.

 

– Да, – согласился он, и рука Джареда повернулась, прижимаясь ладонью к его ладони, обжигая влажным жаром. – Да, хорошо.

 

 

 

 

** Пояснения переводчика:  **

 

  1. **_Safeway_** – название фирменных продовольственных магазинов самообслуживания и супермаркетов одноимённой компании.
  2. **_Повелитель мух_** (Lord of the Flies) – роман Уильяма Голдинга, экранизированный в 1965 г. – на островок попадает отряд мальчишек, оставшихся в живых после авиакатастрофы. Они – кадеты военного училища, но неожиданный поворот судьбы подталкивает многих из них забыть обо всем: сначала о дисциплине и порядке, затем о дружбе и порядочности, а в конце концов – и о самой природе человеческой.
  3. **_Адвил_** (Advil) – товарный знак болеутоляющего и жаропонижающего средства – ибупрофена; рекламируется от простуды, головной, зубной и мышечной болей.
  4. **_Бенадрил_** (Benedryl), музинекс (Musinex) – антигистаминные препараты с антихолинергическим и седативным эффектами. Обладают бронхолитическим действием, подавляют кашлевой рефлекс, уменьшают отек слизистой оболочки бронхов. Показания – кашель при остром и хроническом бронхитах
  5. **_Альбутерол_ (**albuterol **)** – бронхолитическое средство, хронический бронхит, и др. хронические болезни легких, ночная астма.
  6. **_Как после лучшего косячка Криса_** – Крис Кейн, актер, один из старых друзей Дженсена Эклза.
  7. **_Джефф_** – Джеффри Дин Морган, актер.



 

 

 

 

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

** Часть 3 **

****

 

I

 

– Привет.

 

Дженсен открыл глаза и вздрогнул, обнаружив **_прямо над собой_** лицо Падалеки.

 

– Джей. Чувак, ты смерти моей хочешь? У меня чуть инфаркт не случился.

 

– Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

 

Да плевать, что происходит за бортом в этом гребаном мире. Такая рань, едва рассвело. Он потянулся, недовольно застонав, почесал затылок.

 

– Э-э… понедельник?

 

В глазах Падалеки мелькнул странный огонек, и Дженсен мысленно попросил Джареда отвалить, потому что его утренняя крепость… окрепла еще сильнее.

 

– Сегодня четвертый день, – улыбнулся он во весь рот.

 

Потный, немытый, нечесаный – засаленные волосы слипшимися сосульками свисали на лоб, он смеялся и выглядел так невинно и волнующе одновременно, что Эклз тревожно заерзал под одеялами.

 

Он старался отвлечься от белозубой улыбки этого создания, отгоняя безнадежную мысль: «Что за вкус у той родинки на щеке?», и прошла минута, прежде, чем он сообразил.

 

– Вот дерьмо, сегодня?..

 

– Ага, – Джаред придвинулся ближе, его улыбка засияла еще ярче. Дженсен потянулся рукой, прикрывая вставший член, но это не решало проблемы. – Значит, это не вирус.

 

– О, черт, Джей… Я первый должен был тебя обрадовать, – Эклзу совсем не нравилось развитие событий, но ему некуда было деться в постели, и Джаред был так близко, и, кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как к нему ** _прикасались_** , когда он хоть с кем-нибудь спал.

 

И потом Джаред дотронулся до его лица. Всего лишь… легко провел кончиками пальцев по небритой щеке, и Дженсен подумал: «Ой».

 

– Джей? – начал он осторожно, чуть не сказав **_Джаред_** , а это прозвучало бы совсем официально, и ему стало бы еще более не по себе.

 

– Дженсен, – тот произнес его имя, словно умоляя **_пожалуйста_**. Он склонялся все ниже, и в животе у Дженсена сжалось. – Я… Можно мне…

 

Эклз раскрыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь подходящее случаю, вроде «Не можно, а нужно» или «Конечно, да» но Джаред рыкнул: «А, черт!» и навалился на него всем телом.

 

Даже желая этого, мечтая об этом с первых минут знакомства с Падалеки, размышляя над недавним его предложением, Дженсен все равно был ошеломлен. Его рот и так уже был приоткрыт, и Джаред не замедлил этим воспользоваться, скользнув языком внутрь, глубоко, жарко, уверенно, чего Эклз совсем не ожидал. Джаред повернул ему голову устраиваясь поудобнее, и он долго переваривал мысль: «Черт, он целует меня!» пока не пришел в себя, вспомнив о собственных умениях.

 

Он прижался губами к губам Джареда, кончиком языка лизнул его упрямую нижнюю губу, наконец, добрался до языка. Тот издал тихий, почти удивленный возглас и обнял Дженсена за шею, поддерживая за затылок. Дженсен ощутил себя крошечным в этих громадных ладонях, что странным образом послало остатки крови из «верхнего» мозга гораздо южнее, и его напрягшийся член тупо заныл.

 

Первый поцелуй прервался, мягкие влажные губы едва касались губ. Дженсен задыхался, как после марафона. Джаред придвинулся ближе – настолько, что тот ощутил его член, твердый, налитой, вжавшийся ему в бедро. Дженсен успел только выдохнуть: «Джей…» как Джаред поцеловал его снова, на этот раз жадно и грубовато, словно осознав, что целует парня. Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы, грязные, но все равно мягкие, щекочущие ладони завитками. Он потянул за пряди слегка, ради любопытства, и Джаред тонко простонал, его член дрогнул, толкаясь в бедро Дженсена. Он медленно повел рукой ниже, давая Джареду время на размышление, и когда ладонь оказалась на его ягодицах, вжимаясь, притягивая ближе, Джаред ответил ему тихим стоном, толчком вперед.

 

– Я хочу… – он тяжело дышал, почти не отрываясь от губ Дженсена, слегка перекатываясь бедрами. – Я не знаю… Мне можно?..

 

Он слегка, почти не ощутимо, провел пальцами по выступающему сквозь джинс члену Дженсена. Тот удержал большую широкую ладонь внизу, впечатываясь в нее. Джаред опять впился поцелуем в его шею, прикусывая зубами.

 

– Джаред, – простонал Дженсен. – Джей, старик… возьми его.

 

Он двигался под ладонью Джареда, изнывая, желая большего.

 

– Хорошо, – выдохнул тот. Он вслепую нащупал пуговицу, молнию. – Сейчас. И ты тоже…

 

Дженсен только и ждал этой просьбы. Опыта ему было не занимать: Джаред и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Дженсен расстегнул ему молнию, стягивая вниз джинсы, захватывая резинку боксеров и отправляя их в том же направлении.

 

– Джаред? – поинтересовался он неуверенно, проводя пальцем по полному отяжелевшему стволу.

 

Джаред застонал в шею Дженсену, член дрогнул от его прикосновения.

 

– Да… – он сражался с одеждой Дженсена, пока, наконец, просто не вытащил его разом из штанов. – Да, пожалуйста, Джен, ты только…

 

Тот обхватил ладонью ствол, мягко, размеренно задвигал вверх-вниз, сам дрожа от возбуждения, будто ему пятнадцать.

 

– Дженсен, я… Я хочу, я просто… Черт, я даже не знаю, что мне нужно делать.

 

– Все ты знаешь, – успокоил его Дженсен. Он обхватил пальцами Джареда собственный член, накрыв сверху своей ладонью. – У тебя у самого это имеется, так что не теряйся.

 

– Я хочу, чтобы вышло как лучше.   

 

Дженсен откинулся назад, вжимаясь затылком в тощую подушку.

 

– И так уже лучше некуда. Главное – не останавливайся.

 

Джаред отстранился, не сводя глаз с лица Дженсена, двигая рукой все жестче, ускоряя ритм, с каждым его всхлипом, вздрагиванием действуя увереннее. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так, сосредоточенно и изумленно одновременно. И это ужасно заводило. Господи, как же это было здорово.

 

Большим пальцем другой руки он провел по губам Дженсена, и тот прикусил соленый, грязный палец, посасывая кончик.

 

– Я все сделаю для тебя, – произнес Джаред совершенно серьезно, и словно повернули выключатель – скопившееся в Дженсене напряжение метнулось в член и затем наружу. Он кончил так бурно, что не хватило сил удержаться за Джареда, он стонал и содрогался, пятками бороздя одеяло.

 

– Да… – бормотал Джаред, уткнувшись ему в шею, пока Эклз с успехом изображал задыхающуюся, выброшенную на берег рыбу. – Вот это я и хотел увидеть. Боже, Джен. **_Боже_** , – он приподнялся на локте, водя пальцем по сперме на его животе. – Джен…

 

– М-мм?..

 

Джаред притворно хныкнул, взял ладонь Дженсена и обернул вокруг своего по-прежнему крепкого неудовлетворенного члена.

 

– Пожалуйста...

 

Эклза жаром окатил стыд: он был так увлечен ощущениями и последствиями случившегося, что напрочь забыл обо всем на свете. Он размышлял – не сделать ли Джареду минет или даже позволить ему трахнуть себя – но когда повернулся и увидел его лицо, широко распахнутые глаза, этот взгляд, выжидающий и неуверенный, то понял, что не стоит торопить события.   

 

– Я сейчас, – пообещал он Джареду хрипло, проводя пальцами вдоль всей длины его члена, вниз и опять поднимаясь к вершине. – Прости.

 

Он поцеловал Джареда еще до того, как тот сказал хоть слово в ответ, успел увидеть, как Джаред крепко зажмурился, и сам прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на нежной твердости рта под собственными губами, гладкой крепости члена в зажатом кулаке.

 

В самых распутных фантазиях о Падалеки он не мог вообразить себе эти звуки, хотя отчасти мог, ведь парень обычно не затыкался ни на секунду, во время секса, очевидно, тоже: тихие болезненные постанывания, да еще бархатным грудным голосом, приглушенным его непрерывным поцелуем… Он был готов заново кончить тут же, а еще доводить Джареда до оргазма бесконечно, лишь бы слушать и слушать эти стоны.

 

Дженсен понял, что Джаред на грани, когда тот мелко задрожал, бедра подались вверх, пальцы сжали его запястья с традиционным «Давай, черт, давай». Он склонился и взял в рот член Джареда, лишь головку, с силой проведя языком с вдоль ствола. Вскрикнув, Джаред толкнулся в него, и Дженсен, предвидя это, открыл рот навстречу, позволяя члену проникнуть глубже.

 

– О… – Джаред уложил ладони ему на голову, путаясь пальцами в волосах. – О, Джен. Господи, Джен…

 

И это всё, чем успели его предупредить: Джаред неистово кончил, выбрасывая расплавленный жар в глотку Дженсену. Тот сперва чуть не захлебнулся, стал быстро глотать и глотать, работая языком, посасывая, доводя Джареда до окончательного изнеможения.     

 

Падалеки распластался на матрасе, в его тяжелом дыхании все ещё слышались отголоски хрипов.

 

– Че-ерт.

 

Дженсен приподнялся. Теперь, поразмыслив **_верхним_** мозгом, он виновато смотрел на Падалеки. Пусть у него и не смертельный вирус, но до нормы ему еще далеко.

 

– Ты в порядке?

 

Джаред растянул губы в ленивой, довольной улыбке.

 

– Еще спрашиваешь. Я на седьмом небе.

 

Эклз усмехнулся с облегчением и сам откинулся на спину, закрыв глаза, отскребывая присохшую сперму со слипшихся волосков на животе.

 

– Джен…

 

– Что?

 

– А мы как… У нас все нормально?

 

Дженсен хмыкнул и повернул голову к Джареду. Тот скосил на него взгляд.

 

– Кажется, это я должен был спросить. Значит, никаких гетеросексуальных истерик?

 

Джаред выдохнул и придвинулся ближе.

 

 

– Да нет, – он лениво водил пальцем по руке Дженсена. – Просто у меня только что отсосали, и я предельно счастлив.

 

– Это было так, ерунда, проба пера, – назидательно произнес Эклз. – Если я сделаю это по-настоящему, ты неделю будешь вспоминать, как тебя зовут, – он оторвал руку от простыни и пробежался пальцами по бедру Джареда. Кожа под ладонью затрепетала. Джаред слегка развел ноги, давая ему пространство, сам пальцами охватывая бицепс Дженсена, нежно и крепко одновременно, лаская.

 

– Джен…

 

– Да?

 

– Я не знаю… Можно мне… – Джаред свел брови, и Дженсен не мог прочесть выражение его открытого лица, разве что это были робость и неуверенность. – Иди ко мне, – наконец решился он и притянул его ближе. Дженсен понял намек, устраиваясь поудобнее в медвежьих объятиях. – Нормально? – поинтересовался Джаред. – Или так не положено?

 

– Все хорошо, – он прикрыл глаза, не желая признаваться **_насколько хорошо_**.

 

После холода проходных отношений с малознакомыми типами так уютно было прижаться телом к телу того, кого любишь, к своему близкому другу. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Джареда.

 

– Джен?

 

Тот простонал:

 

– Джей, тебе не говорили, что после хорошего секса полагается вздремнуть?

 

Повисла пауза. И затем снова:

 

– Джен… Я хочу домой. Я… не хочу здесь умирать.

 

– Мне кажется, мы уже установили, что ты выживешь.

 

– Брось, ты знаешь, о чем я.

 

Дженсен подумал о родительском доме, напоенном чистым прохладным воздухом, когда снаружи стоит звенящая жара. О Маккензи, таскающей еду из холодильника. О гамаке на заднем дворе. Да, он понимал, о чем спрашивает Падалеки. Он провел носом по его ключице и завершил поцелуем в выемке у шеи. Странное чувство. И в то же время – знакомое.

 

– Завтра. Мы двинем отсюда завтра.

 

Джаред изобразил ужасный тягучий южный акцент:

 

– За это будешь отдуваться и **_завтра_**.

– Ах, так? – Дженсен шутливо ткнул его кулаком в челюсть. – Надо было все-таки оставить тебя на мокрых простынях, засранец.

 

 

 

II

 

Джаред глазел на океан, вдыхая во всю полноту легких и не обращая внимания на резь в груди. Техасский парень, он так и не избавился от благоговейного трепета перед океанскими закатами, пусть и числился жителем Калифорнии который год. Он впервые увидел это зрелище лет в девятнадцать, и даже тогда не был настолько потрясен. А сейчас… Если не задумываться, что мир катится в ад, что новый приступ аллергии может случиться в любой момент и оказаться смертельным… Что ж, этот закат был самым красивым.

 

Дженсен привалился к нему, подперев голову рукой, и Джаред даже не пытался отогнать желание лежать рядом, положить руку ему на талию, скользнуть под рубашку, дотронуться до обнаженной кожи. Они теперь касались друг друга при любом удобном случае, **_с той ночи,_** как для себя окрестил ее Джаред. Словно пытались запомнить это чувство, запастись им, заместить утраченное. Его пальцы перебрались ниже, к потертым джинсам, похрустывающим от присохшей грязи, еще ниже к бедру Дженсена и обратно.

Поход не нагулял им жира – кажется, раньше у Эклза так не выпирали бедренные косточки. Но прежде он не был знаком со строением тела Дженсена в подробностях, мог и ошибаться.

 

– Будем в Калифорнии через пару дней, – сонно проговорил Дженсен, хлопая отяжелевшими веками.

 

Сегодня выдался трудный день, и все, о чем мечтал Падалеки – настоящая кровать и подушка, и еще его собачки, ах, да, и Дженсен, конечно, свернувшиеся рядом клубком. Устройство на ночлег и немного сна – заслуженная награда.

 

В основном, они разбивали лагерь на пляжах, следуя безошибочной береговой линии океана. Рано или поздно, она приведет их, куда нужно. Это было не всегда легковыполнимо и удобно, но когда они находили подходящий уголок на закате дня, это казалось наиболее безопасным местом. Наиболее защищенным.

 

Джаред не мог точно вспомнить, когда они пересекли черту на карте, обнаружив, что не только вирус, аллергия и солдаты могут убивать людей. Им стали попадаться тела без одежды, растерзанные, лежащие в засохших лужах собственной крови.

 

Поэтому они вели себя предельно осторожно. И пока им везло.

 

Прошлой ночью рядом с ними на пляже ночевали случайные встречные, кочующие на юг в поисках заработка. Эклз сидел, притихший, у их костра, рыл носком ботинка яму в песке, слушая вполуха техасский говорок Джареда. Соседи сидели рядом, хохотали, хлопали Падалеки по спине, но через пять минут вдруг перебросились подозрительными взглядами, заспорили на испанском и схватились нервно за оружие. После этого они устроились спать между парнями и своими семьями, включая двух младенцев. Джаред больше не делал попыток подружиться и, первым сдавшись мягким лапам сна, подозревал, что Эклз долго еще не смыкал глаз, присматривая за соседями.

 

Проснувшись наутро, Джаред увидел, что компании и след простыл, даже дымка не вилось над остывшими углями. Им не предложили путешествовать вместе. Люди перестали доверять друг другу. Каждый сам за себя.

 

Друзья определили, что до ЛА неделя пути, учитывая, сколько миль осталось за плечами. Вдоль берега продвигаться было легко, пока они не добрались до Сан-Франциско. И у Дженсена, и у Джареда здесь имелись знакомые. Они надеялись раздобыть машину или уговорить подвезти их до ЛА. Хотя бы узнать последние новости.

 

Солнце погружалось в океан на глазах, последние гаснущие лучи окрасили облака в пурпурно-оранжевый цвет.

 

– Калифорния, – признался Джаред. – Никогда не считал ее своим домом, но теперь… Старик, я уже согласен и на это.

 

Они прекратили разговоры о Техасе. Зная, как все далеко зашло, воспоминания о родных не улучшали им настроение.

 

– Так хочется увидеть собак, надеюсь, Рэйчел не намучилась с ними, – Падалеки имел в виду помощницу режиссера, взявшуюся присмотреть за Сэйди и Харли, пока он не заберет их. До встречи оставалось день-два, не более.

 

– Да они ее обожают. Единственное, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться – насколько их там избаловали.

 

Дженсен еле ворочал языком от усталости, не лучше выглядел и Джаред, обессиленный, измотанный постоянным нытьем во всем теле из-за проклятой аллергии. Он никогда не жаловался на здоровье прежде и не представлял, как свыкнется с нынешним состоянием: головные боли, стеснение в груди, приступы удушья, возникающие из ниоткуда. И неизвестно наперед, ограничатся ли они слезящимися глазами, или это будет настолько тяжело, что сердце готово остановиться, пока Эклз не загонит в его тело дозу. Слава Богу, они запаслись адреналиновыми карандашами в медпункте студии. И потом, гораздо легче сползать в лекарственное забытье, чувствуя за спиной уютное тепло Дженсена.

 

Джаред ощутил во рту соленый привкус морского воздуха. Он открыл глаза в чернильную тьму ночи, глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок, натягивая обратно одеяло, которое опять сбросил во сне. Дурацкая привычка, из-за которой он каждое утро просыпался, дрожа от рассветного холода: они гасили костер, укладываясь спать. Нет худа без добра, он научился определять время суток по малейшему перепаду температуры, будь то раннее утро или поздний вечер. Теперь он мог предсказать появление солнца за два-три часа до восхода.

 

Еще в полудреме Джаред протянул руку и нащупал пустоту там, где должен был лежать Дженсен. Он быстро сел, потирая глаза ото сна. Казалось, песок и грязь въелись навсегда в каждую пору кожи.

 

Очевидно, у Эклза возникла та же мысль, потому что через мгновение он услышал, как тот плещется в прибое. Пусть вода и соленая, отскрести грязь с кожи, вымыть голову – идея пришлась Джареду по душе. Он отбросил одеяло и побежал, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, пока не очутился на грубом океанском песке у кромки воды. Джаред вошел по щиколотку и заколебался. Он разглядел Эклза: тот ухмылялся, борясь с ревущими волнами.

 

– Отличная мысль, старик. Такое чувство, что с меня двадцать фунтов земли отвалилось.

 

Вода была **_чертовски_** холодная. У Джареда захватило дух, яйца немедленно поджались, но он расхрабрился, решив, что не даст повода Эклзу обозвать его размазней. А Дженсен может это сделать.

 

– Потрись песком.

 

Подойдя ближе, Джаред расслышал, как дрожит от холода его голос. Он принялся согревать замерзшего друга, энергично растирая его руки, плечи, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по телу, и не ожидал того, что получит в благодарность: коварный Эклз опрокинулся спиной в густую черную воду, потянув за собой потерявшего равновесие Джареда.

 

Он отвел длинные волосы со лба, отпихнул Дженсена, неожиданно возникшего за спиной, и поплыл на глубину, отфыркиваясь. Когда вода достигла ему подмышек, Джаред остановился, набрал пригоршню песка и принялся тереть грудь. Он поискал взглядом Эклза: тот уже выбрался на берег и направился к их лагерю – Джаред страстно надеялся, чтобы развести костер.

 

Покончив с мытьем, он заметил колеблющиеся языки пламени на берегу и улыбнулся. Лишний раз подтвердилась его теория: Дженсен с ним на одной волне, просто читает мысли.

 

Он плюхнулся на одеяло, с которого Эклз только что заботливо струсил песок, и помотал головой на манер Херли, разбрызгивая ледяную воду с волос на голую спину успевшего высохнуть Дженсена.

 

– Ах ты, придурок! – тот захватил пригоршню песка, замахиваясь.

 

Падалеки поднял руки, сдаваясь.

 

– Все, все, я не хотел. Буду хорошим мальчиком.

 

Дженсен смерил его взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц.

 

– Насколько хорошим?

 

И Джареду уже не было холодно. Совершенно. Краска залила шею, спускаясь к груди… Так происходило каждый раз, когда он думал о себе, об Эклзе… и о сексе.    

 

– Буду очень, очень хорошим, – произнес он тягуче, и довольно хмыкнул, добравшись до паха Дженсена и нащупав вставший член, почти касающийся живота.

 

Он же говорил – настоящая телепатия.

 

Вот и весь их диалог по этому поводу. Он толкнул Дженсена на спину, развел ему ноги, положив ладони на голые бедра. Теперь ему не нужны были слова, да и Дженсену тоже. То, чем они занимались под одеялами и звездами, не требовало лишних объяснений, больше они в них не нуждались. Во всяком случае, Джаред и не знал, что сказать. 

 

Единственное, что он знал – целовать Дженсена, прикасаться, ласкать его стало такой же естественной вещью наравне с остальным, происходившим между ними с момента их первого прослушивания для «Сверхъестественного». Он перестал задумываться о своей ориентации, и что это означает. О том, что это страшный грех, и куда это его приведет. Простые человеческие нужды превратились в проблему, и Джаред был рад, что рядом оказался Дженсен, обучающий его премудростям, о которых сам он лишь догадывался с той поры, как проснулся однажды утром и понял, что выжил.

 

А Дженсен, похоже, был безмерно счастлив оказать услугу. С поцелуями Падалеки справлялся «на отлично». На самом деле, пять баллов. Джаред почувствовал, как его собственный член дрогнул, это происходило каждый раз, стоило подумать о губах Дженсена. Вообще, трудная штука – держать руки подальше от Эклза. За последнюю неделю он изучил каждую впадинку, выпуклость и плоскость его тела. В тоже время его тревожила и сбивала с толку одна проблема.

 

Порой они заговаривали о **_настоящем_** сексе. Джаред начал первым, еще в старом фермерском доме, где пережидали его приступ. Они еще ни разу по-настоящему не трахались. Дженсен упорно настаивал: не стоит торопиться. Джаред полагал, что он все еще выжидает, опасаясь, что Джаред испугается и повернет вспять. Поэтому время на пути в Калифорнию они проводили весьма изобретательно, Эклз называл это подготовительным этапом.

 

Дженсен изогнулся в спине, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он объяснил Джареду: много воды утекло с тех пор, как… он позволял кому-то трахать себя. И то, что он засек его с Джеффом на съемочной площадке – ничего не значит. Просто флирт и шутка.

 

Прежде, чем они **_оседлают_** друг друга, как пошутил Дженсен, им нужно подняться на определенный уровень физической близости. Ясное дело, Джен выразился не так картинно, скорее дал понять шутками, намеками, жестами, взглядами, пока до Джареда, наконец, дошло. Типа, если он собирается вставить свой здоровенный член Джену в задницу, прежде тот должен морально подготовиться.

 

Джаред достал тюбик смазки, который нашел в бардачке бесхозного джипа в пригороде Портланда. Вид Дженсена, распростертого на одеяле, выбил из него дух окончательно. Вот. Вот причина, по которой он не сможет отступить назад. Ему было так легко и свободно с телом Эклза. И в то же время он чувствовал, что здесь кроется гораздо больше, чем он успел открыть, узнать и уяснить. Джаред не мог представить, что ему не позволят вновь касаться этого тела губами, руками.

 

Джаред склонился для долгого влажного поцелуя. Он не занимался Эклзом вплотную еще с той поры, как они покинули фермерский дом. Он знал, что здесь мастер, и ему нравилось вкладывать все свое умение в каждый поцелуй, подаренный Дженсену, когда они останавливались отдохнуть или перекусить. Судя по вставшему члену, Дженсен разделял его мысли. Теплыми, скользкими от смазки пальцами он провел по внутренней поверхности его бедер, размазывая гель по гладкой коже, тронул под яичками – Дженсену нравилось, когда он там прикасался, Джаред выяснил это. Его правоту подтвердил толчок бедер, и он развел ему ноги еще шире, уложив одну себе на талию.

 

Эклз застонал ему в рот, и Джаред помнил, что это знак скользнуть пальцем в тесное кольцо мышц. Ему показалось, что нынешней ночью напряжение слегка спало. Джареду нравилось это ощущение – соединяться с Дженсеном губами и рукой там, внизу – как будто он был его частью, и они сливались в единое целое. Скорее всего, так и было. Падалеки ценил физическую близость с Дженсеном гораздо выше обычной дружбы. Они пересекли эту черту где-то в прошедшие дни, и Джаред осознавал: хотя все ужасно запутано, он уже не изменит эту часть своей жизни, даже если бы захотел.  

 

Два пальца плавно вошли в проход, он согнул их, как учил его Дженсен, и тот вздрогнул, толкнулся, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы выдать громкий, полный наслаждения стон. Джаред прикоснулся губами к его бедру, чувствуя, как подрагивают от напряжения мышцы.

 

– Вот так, Джен. Откройся мне. Господи, как бы я хотел тебя трахнуть, – он продолжал бормотать приличествующие моменту ободряющие слова, пока Дженсен нетвердой рукой удерживал его член.

 

– Три, Джей. Можешь три, – голос надломился, и ствол Джареда напрягся в его кулаке. Дженсен плотнее стиснул пальцы, задвигав рукой, отзываясь слабым эхом на ритм скольжения пальцев Джареда. 

 

Они никогда не заходили дальше трех, но Падалеки разбирало любопытство, сможет ли Дженсен осилить четыре. Боже, ему так хотелось на это посмотреть. Почти так же, как увидеть свой член, входящий в Дженсена; ощутить его жар, бархатистую гладкую поверхность на своей чувствительной коже. Джаред сложил уже бывшие в деле пальцы лодочкой, прижал к ним мизинец, подготовил слегка вход другой рукой и ввел почти до самой ладони. Он замер на секунду, услышав тихий вскрик Дженсена и испугавшись, но когда притормозил, тот ободрил его огрубевшим голосом:

 

– О, боже, да, Джей. Вот так, раскрой меня.

 

То ли из-за того, что Дженсен дрожал, сжимая его член в ладони все теснее, то ли из-за слов, произнесенных грубовато и сексуально, но Джаред среагировал резким вздохом, яйца сжались, и в тот же момент он кончил, заливая руку Эклза и их животы. Он размазал свою сперму вверх-вниз по стволу Дженсена, ощутив, как сжались и сократились мышцы вокруг его пальцев, и в тот же момент Дженсен выкрикнул: «Черт, кончаю!» – Богу, Джареду и чайкам в гнездах неподалеку.

 

Ему нравились возгласы, которые издавал Дженсен, когда он вынимал пальцы – тихое удовлетворение, почти сожаление. Джаред прикусил его губу, а затем мягко успокоил боль языком. Он обернулся вокруг обессиленного, податливого как пластилин Дженсена, словно оберегая.

 

Натянув на обоих одеяло, он на секунду задумался, что за рань сейчас, если сравнить с их прежней жизнью. Черт, там, в Ванкувере, они могли до сих пор работать над какой-нибудь сценой, если бы шоу не отменили. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем погрузиться в сон – пальцы Дженсена, приглаживающие ему волосы, щекочущие за ухом, наконец, останавливающиеся на сгибе шеи.

 

– Как хорошо, – пробормотал Джаред, или только попытался. Он не уверен, сказал ли это вслух, прежде чем провалиться камнем в темноту.

 

Они засыпали с закатом, поднимались с рассветом. Такой порядок был установлен, когда Джаред оправился достаточно, чтобы путешествовать дальше. Дженсен решил, что им лучше передвигаться днем.

 

Тратить впустую светлое время суток считалось теперь преступлением.

 

Эклз стряхивал песок с одеял, солнце медью отливало на его макушке. Интересно, выгорели ли его волосы так же, как и у Дженсена. Джареду давно не удавалось толком рассмотреть себя в зеркале или хотя бы в витрине магазина. Честно говоря, его даже пугала возможная перспектива. Наверное, в нем столько изменилось.

 

Освежившиеся и уже не настолько обросшие грязью, они собрались через полчаса после подъема. Опустевшие рюкзаки не давали им покоя, поэтому Джаред без вопросов последовал за Эклзом, когда тот повел компанию от берега вглубь территории, к прибрежным городкам, попадающимся на пути. Опять пришло время воровать, копаться в том, что осталось от мародеров и не протухло.     

 

К следующей ночи они наткнулись на заброшенный рейнджерский пост в национальном парке Сискию. Граница штата была всего в двух шагах, и Джаред разрывался между желанием идти дальше, чтобы остановиться на ночлег уже в Калифорнии, или выспаться на настоящих кроватях в доме рейнджера. Соблазн Калифорнии, дома, был довольно силен, не слабее все нарастающей головной боли, и Джаред все больше повышал голос и все больше раздражался, а Дженсен пытался его осадить.

 

– Чувак, закрой вообще рот и забудь об этом, – выдал, наконец, Эклз, швыряя сумку на кафельный пол и осматривая две комнаты и кладовку, которые составляли домик. – Ты что, не видишь? Я на пределе.

 

Падалеки уставился на него. Неожиданно все происшедшее за последние дни налетело на него разом и вмазало, как кирпичом по голове. Изнеможение, страх, растерянность – эмоции слились в один бурлящий поток.

 

– Мне кажется, ты вообще не хочешь возвращаться домой, – Дженсен остановился на полпути к кухне и развернулся с выражением «Чего-чего?» на лице. Джаред ощущал на языке горечь слов, но уже не мог остановиться. – Думаю, всё это путешествие, борьба за выживание для тебя – очередная разыгранная сцена. Прятаться, рыскать, воровать. Нравится, да? Какого черта, старик? Ты кто такой, а? Вообразил себя Дином Винчестером? Мы были бы уже в ЛА, если бы не твое идиотское решение останавливался после заката каждую ночь. Рыцарь плаща и кинжала, блин!

 

– Джей…

 

– Пошел ты!

 

Лицо горело, глаза щипало, будто он, еще не хватало, собирался расплакаться. Джаред сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чувствуя, как кровь толчками распирает в виски. Все что он слышал – бум, бум, бум – пульсирующие удары в ушах, все быстрее и быстрее. И потом его колени подкосились. Руки потянулись к горлу, он старался не паниковать, инстинктивно рванув ворот рубашки в надежде получить лишнюю порцию кислорода. Грудь зажало в тиски. Он упал, содрогаясь, хватая ртом воздух, из глаз полились слезы. Руки Дженсена легли на плечи, поддерживая. Он уложил его на кровать, кинулся к рюкзаку.

 

– Вот дерьмо. Джаред, держись… Все хорошо, постарайся расслабиться, все хорошо, все хорошо… – не ясно, кого пытался успокоить Эклз: Джареда или себя самого.

 

Падалеки в ужасе распахнул глаза. Он следил, как Дженсен выдернул карандаш из чехла, метнулся к кровати, лихорадочно стаскивая с него джинсы. Чувствуя, как Эклз тянет вниз за пояс, Джаред заставил себя разогнуться из позы эмбриона и распрямить ноги.

 

– Я с тобой, Джей, я здесь. Вот так. Сейчас станет лучше, все будет хорошо, – он с усилием прижал шприц к бедру Джареда, другой рукой удерживая его. – Просто дыши, ладно? Ты должен расслабиться. Пожалуйста, успокойся и дыши, я с тобой, – ладонь Дженсена прижалась к его груди, медленно водя по кругу. – Я с тобой.

 

Адреналин подействовал через мгновение, и вскоре Джаред почувствовал, как мышцы груди отпустило, он еле сдержался, чтобы не втянуть самый большой глоток воздуха, какой только мог. «Спокойнее», – сказал он себе и, перехватив взволнованный взгляд Дженсена, кивнул.

 

– В..се в порядке. Уже. Спасибо, старик…

 

Но Эклз просто накинулся на него и сжал в объятиях до хруста.

 

– Закрой свой гребаный рот, понял? – выпалил он, слегка ослабив хватку, и накрыл ему губы мозолистой ладонью.

 

Сердце Джареда стучало вдвое быстрее, в голове стоял туман, но не настолько, чтобы забыть о благодарности. Лекарство и адреналин постепенно выкачивали из организма остатки удушающего кошмара, и он буквально ощутил трепет во всем теле.

 

Он скатился с кровати прямо на Дженсена, который от неожиданности громко охнул при этом, но затем обхватил его ногой и свалил с себя на бок. Поцелуй был почти животным, жарким, и Джаред желал лишь забраться поглубже в Эклза и остаться там навсегда. Чувствовать его язык во рту, собственным языком скользить по зубам Дженсена, ощущая его неповторимый вкус.

 

– Прости, прости меня, – шептал он в губы Дженсена, спускаясь ниже, оставляя на его шее багровые следы поцелуев. – Господи, я никогда… Джен, ты же знаешь…

 

– Знаю… – Дженсен гладил его по волосам, запуская пальцы в спутанные пряди, прижимаясь теснее, когда Джаред, потянув вверх его футболку, продолжил следовать поцелуями вниз по груди, животу, легко прикусывая зубами. Он притормозил, возясь с пуговицей и молнией джинсов, распахнул пошире, открывая нежную плоть паха, вбирая в себя соль и пот прошедшего дня.

 

– Хочу вот так же заняться твоим членом, Джен, – Джаред развернулся и слегка лизнул головку. Они давно избавились от такой роскоши, как белье, и никто из них не славился сейчас чистотой, но это не удерживало его от желания соединиться с Дженсеном единственным известным ему способом.

 

Почему он не делал этого прежде? Он делил с Эклзом постель ночь за ночью, позволял Дженсену доводить себя до изнеможения, как правило, **_его_** ртом, сам же в это время удовлетворяясь ручной работой.

 

Но теперь будет по-другому.

 

Он принял член Дженсена во всю длину, пока головка не уперлась в горло. Ощутив растущее напряжение, Джаред притормозил, действуя медленнее, работая языком вдоль, вокруг, чувствуя непривычную бугристую поверхность кожи, гладкую и твердую как камень, пульсирующие вены.

 

Эклз переключился на односложные «да-а-а» и «м-м-м», из чего Джаред сделал вывод, что на верном пути. Когда пальцы Дженсена потянули его за волосы с такой силой, что из глаз выступили слезы, Джаред отстранился, оставив во рту лишь головку, всасывая мощно, будто хотел перекачать через эту «соломинку» всего Дженсена без остатка.

 

Тот задрожал.

 

– Джей, я кончаю, – он даже не успел договорить, и рот Джареда наполнился горько-соленым жаром его спермы.

 

Почуяв вкус, Джаред резко отпрянул, наблюдая, как кремовая масса толчками стекает по его пальцам, и заводил рукой вверх-вниз, не останавливаясь, пока Дженсен содрогался в оргазме. Затем он затих, и какое-то время в хижине раздавался лишь дуэт тяжелого неровного дыхания. Джаред приник к губам Дженсена, наслаждаясь мелкой дрожью еще не успокоившегося тела. Когда и это прошло, Джаред поднялся, тщательно вытер пальцы о покрывало кровати и с гордостью поглядел на довольное лицо Дженсена.

 

– Да уж, привычка, – Эклз лениво, блаженно потянулся. – Наконец появилась кровать, а нас все равно тянет заняться любовью на полу.

 

Джаред рассмеялся, откинув голову. Потом стянул рубашку через голову и поднялся, сбрасывая джинсы. Он лег обратно рядом с Дженсеном, который тоже избавился от своей потрепанной одежды, и притянул его к себе.   

 

Джаред хотел поинтересоваться, понравилось ли ему, но лишь уткнулся носом Дженсену в шею и пробормотал:

 

– Просто хотел попробовать тебя на вкус, быть с тобой одним целым.

 

Он почувствовал, как Дженсен улыбнулся в щеку.

 

– Всегда к твоим услугам, Большой Джей.

 

Никто из них не возвращался к разговору о вспышке Джареда, о всей этой серии приступов, но ему показалось, что Эклз стал вести себя с ним более бережно. На следующее утро, когда они наполняли бутылки водой из старой колонки позади хижины, вновь отправляясь в путь, осеннее солнце, оказавшись по левую руку, согревало их мягкими лучами.

 

 

 

 

Столько радости он еще ни разу не испытывал. Дженсен вдруг припустил, ликуя, швырнул на землю сумку, разбежался и подпрыгнул, шлепая ладонью по указателю, возникшему перед ними.

 

Джаред откинул со лба отросшие до плеч волосы и побежал следом, не в силах удержаться от щенячьей радости. Дженсен обнял его, хлопая по спине, Джаред повернулся в его объятиях, и они поцеловались прямо здесь, у шоссе.

 

Ржавый металлический щит гласил «Добро пожаловать в Калифорнию».

 

 

** Пояснения переводчика: **

  1. **_Маккезнзи_** – младшая сестра Эклза.
  2. **_Сискию_** – Хребет гор Кламат (Klamath Mountains) на юго-западе штата Орегон и на севере штата Калифорния. Иногда так называют все горы Кламат.
  3. **_Сэйди и Харли_** – обожаемые собаки Джареда.



 

 

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

** Часть 4 **

  

I

****

Пронзительный автомобильный гудок на пустынном шоссе, среди зарослей гигантских красных деревьев, оказался полной неожиданностью. Джаред, высвободившись из объятий Дженсена, развернулся, не сразу сообразив, в чем дело.

 

Сделав пару шагов к обочине, он увидел пикап, направляющийся на cевер, в противоположную их цели сторону. В машине ехало с полдюжины подростков разного цвета кожи, почти все – стоя в открытом кузове, балансируя на ходу.

 

Присмотревшись к водителю, Эклз решил, что тому не больше восемнадцати, насколько можно было определить сквозь заляпанное ночными мошками лобовое стекло.

 

Он, не задумываясь, шагнул вперед, прикрывая собой Джареда, и сунул руку в задний карман: там, за поясом торчал нож. Падалеки переместился и встал в оборонительную позицию слева. Дженсен знал, что он тоже держал под рукой нож, как и фальшивый реквизитный пистолет.

 

Джаред склонился к его уху, тихо напоминая:

 

– Они еще совсем дети.

 

– **_Совсем дети_**? Я бы так не сказал.

 

– Гляди-ка, что тут у нас! – пикап громыхнул и встал как вкопанный в паре футов от друзей, заскрипев старыми тормозными колодками. Передок его был изрядно помят. Буйная компания в кузове не успокаивалась, пританцовывая, и даже затормозив, пикап трясло, кузов подпрыгивал вместе с седоками.

 

Во рту у Эклза пересохло. Он нервно облизнул губы, заметив как минимум три дробовика. И кто знает, сколько оружия ещё припрятано. Невольно отступив назад, он наткнулся на Джареда, который стоял, не двигаясь.

 

Все замерли и молча таращились друг на друга.

 

Дженсен уже собирался предложить нежданным гостям валить дальше, ну, или бросить сумки, схватить Джареда и уносить ноги глубже в лес как можно быстрее, но тут Падалеки завел разговор.

 

– Привет, народ. Как дела, куда направляетесь?

 

В животе Дженсена все кувыркнулось и сжалось в тугой ком, он уставился на друга, вещающего веселым тоном. «Господи, боже мой, что он творит, сейчас начнется…» Он схватил Падалеки за запястье и сжал с силой, оставляя синяки. Но Джаред бросил на него быстрый взгляд, затем снова повернулся к парням, улыбаясь.

 

Очевидно, компанию заинтриговало поведение как одного, так и другого. Шесть пар глаз, сощурившись, внимательно изучали парочку, пока, наконец, водитель, а с ним и три дюжих подростка не выбрались из машины. У каждого в руке было по ружью, и они явно умели с ними обращаться.

 

– Мы как раз хотели спросить то же самое, – ответил водитель, вразвалочку направляясь к ним. – Что скажете?

 

– Слушай, приятель, мы идем в Сан-Франциско, и нам не нужны неприятности, – Дженсен одарил его лучезарнейшей из улыбок, не обращая внимания на покусывающие капли пота, выступившие подмышками, скатывающиеся по спине.

 

– И нам не нужны, – успокоил главарь, сплюнув сквозь щербатые зубы. Упитанный парнишка, наверняка бывший полузащитник, в потрепанной бейсболке, повернутой козырьком назад на бритой голове. – Вижу, пора облегчить вам ношу, рюкзачки тяжеловаты, а?

 

– Эй, – Джаред встал рядом с Эклзом. – Ну, зачем все усложнять, ребята. Мы лишь хотим попасть домой. Может, разойдемся по-хорошему…

 

– Может, ты закроешь свой гребаный рот? – подал голос парень с дробовиком. – Ставь сумки на землю, мы сами как-нибудь разберемся.

 

– Послушайте… – начал Дженсен… и получил оглушительный удар по затылку.

 

Он недолго был в отключке – тот, кто его треснул, сделал это вполсилы. А может, мама была права, и он на самом деле твердолобый? В любом случае, Дженсен очнулся на земле, уткнувшись в пыль, чувствуя чьё-то колено, надавившее между лопаток. Они связывали ему руки, грубые веревки врез ** _а_** лись в кожу. Ноги оставались свободными, но на них кто-то сидел.

 

– Какого, чувак! Это мое, я первый нашел!

 

– Пошел, знаешь куда, подтирка дешевая, ты даже не соображаешь, что с ним делать, заткни пасть и отвали.

 

Двое подростков неподалеку цапалась из-за его ножа. Где-то рядом он расслышал вскрик Падалеки – «Слава богу, он жив!», шум возни на земле. Звуки доносились до него волнами, в голове отдавалось в такт ударам пульса, к горлу поднималась тошнота, и Дженсен попытался сдержать ее. «Скорее всего, они заметили, как мы целуемся, – размышлял он, пытаясь вращать запястьями в тугих путах и злясь на собственную беспечность. – Вопрос в том, что они собираются делать по этому поводу».

 

И он совершенно не хотел знать ответ.

 

Надо было бежать сразу, пока оставались шансы. Каким он был идиотом, забыл об осторожности, расслабился, наслаждаясь мирным до сей поры путешествием. А теперь Джаред и он сам получат сполна.

 

При этой мысли сердце Дженсена заколотилось сильнее. С тех пор, как Падалеки заболел, он был так внимателен с ним, старался, по крайней мере. Хранить Джареда от бед – его нынешняя цель существования, ближайшая и насущная. Заглядывать далеко вперед не было желания. События свершались быстро и непредсказуемо, и Дженсен не успевал за всем уследить. Джаред – помочь ему, быть рядом, присматривать за ним – вот, что помогало держаться наплаву.

 

Дженсен расслышал глухие удары кулаков о плоть, и возглас Падалеки резко оборвался.

 

«Джаред…». Он дернулся, и колено врезалось в спину жестче, заставив резко выдохнуть.

 

– Не рыпайся, гомик, – прорычали ему в ухо, и через секунду по шее сполз мерзкий теплый плевок.

 

– Пошел на хер, – огрызнулся Эклз и стал сопротивляться изо всех сил. Грубые руки схватили его и швырнули на спину, пальцы связанных рук неудачно подогнулись, веревки впились в запястья. Пока он слепо моргал, избавляясь от песка, забившего глаза, один из нападавших заехал ему кулаком в челюсть, от другого он получил удар в ребра. Дженсен выдал короткий стон, чувствуя во рту кровь.

 

– …хрена ты делаешь, чувак? Я думал, мы только ограбим их. Я на это не подписывался…

 

– Эй, остынь, парни выпускают пар, вот и все.

 

– Чак, старик… Не знаю… Это же… Они никого не трогали, шли себе…

 

От нового удара в ребра Дженсен перекатился набок, сворачиваясь в комок. Через частокол ног он, наконец, разглядел Джареда, дерущегося с двумя парнями. Из носа у него текла кровь.

 

– Дженсен? – голос Падалеки звучал испуганно, глухо. – Джен?! – его слова оборвал жестокий кашель. Через мгновение он схватил глоток воздуха и кашлянул снова.

 

– Джаред! – Эклз скрутился от нового удара, пытаясь сориентироваться, сообразить, что делать, как вырваться. – Джаред!

 

– Вот дерьмо, да он больной!

 

– О, черт!

 

– Ты глянь! Его всего колбасит.

 

– Это вирус, люди, я такое видел…

 

– Эй, я не собираюсь цеплять заразу! Я сваливаю!

 

Кашель Джареда перешел в хриплый, затяжной. **_Черт_**. У него приступ. У него **_приступ_**.

 

– Это не вирус! – попытался крикнуть Дженсен. По коже поползли мурашки, картина расправы над несчастным в Канаде всплыла перед глазами. Но его рот забило кровью и грязью, и вырвались лишь нечленораздельные звуки.

 

«Господи, знаю, я уже у тебя в долгу, но ты мне сейчас очень пригодишься… Нет, правда, ты мне очень нужен… Если что-то случится с Джаредом…»

****

Эклз даже не завершил молитву, обратив свой ужас в действие. Он подтянул колени и со всего маху подбил одному из нападавших ноги, валя на пыльную землю. Второй увернулся в сторону, но вместо того, чтобы заняться жертвой, развернулся и трусливо бросился к пикапу. Вся компания торопилась занять места в машине.

 

Поняв, что грабители удирают, Эклз и думать о них забыл и подполз к хрипящему, свернувшемуся на земле Джареду.

 

– Джей? – он ненавидел себя за дрожь в голосе. Не раскисай, ты должен быть сильным, Эклз. – Джаред?

 

Тот поднял на Дженсена налитые кровью и болью глаза. Пикап взревел, выбросив им в лицо клубы пыли, и резко стартовал с места. Дженсен сам теперь кашлял, задыхаясь. В голове закружилось, он перекатился на бок и, оттолкнувшись связанными позади руками, встал.

 

Пошатываясь, он сделал пару шагов туда, где подростки бросили и вещи, и упал на колени снова. Он рылся в рюкзаке Джареда, насколько это позволяли связанные за спиной руки. Прикрыв глаза, старался пальцами нащупать нужное. Джаред задышал еще надсаднее.

 

Ручка, бинт, зажигалка…  Держись, Джей, я ищу. Ты только продержись еще немного, ладно? У них оставалась от силы пара доз. Эклз гнал мысль, что будет, если воришки обчистили сумки или испортили лекарства, не соображая, для чего они нужны, не догадываясь, насколько они ценны для жизни.

 

– Я иду, Джей, уже иду, сейчас, ты только дыши, хорошо? Дыши.

 

Ищи, ищи, Эклз. Где-то здесь. Должно быть. Или он задохнется.

 

Не умирай, Джаред, пожалуйста, не умирай.

 

Кончики пальцев коснулись тонкого шприца-карандаша с дозой адреналина. Дженсен вытащил его и переполз к Падалеки. Он лихорадочно вертел карандаш в пальцах, кисти рук протестовали, ерзая в веревках, но снять колпачок никак не удавалось. Шансов сделать инъекцию по-другому не было.

 

– Джей, ты должен мне помочь, – Дженсен не узнал собственный голос, огрубевший, еще ниже привычного Винчестерского. Он привалился к Падалеки, трясущиеся пальцы Джареда нащупали его пальцы. Дженсен сунул ему в руки карандаш. – Не могу снять колпачок, Джей.

 

– М-м-м… – тот шевельнулся, хрустя под собой песком и гравием.

 

– Джаред, – грудь сдавило куда большей болью, чем от сыпавшихся только что ударов. Он оглянулся через плечо. Лицо Падалеки посинело, вокруг глаз и носа все заметнее проступала краснота. Дженсен попытался перехватить его взгляд. – Джей, ты можешь это сделать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты открыл шприц.

 

Падалеки попытался кивнуть, все его тело дрожало, отчаянно желая глоток живительного кислорода. Он повертел карандаш в слабых пальцах, и сердце Дженсена пропустило удар, пока Джаред, неловко орудуя, снимал крышку. Наконец, она с легким стуком упала на камни.

 

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Вот так, хорошо, Джей. А теперь уколи себя. Втыкай с силой. Надо пробить кожу. Давай, Джаред, ну же. Ты сможешь. Я с тобой. В низ живота или в бедро. Действуй.

 

Рука Джареда дрожала ужасно, и Эклз не был уверен, в состоянии ли он это сделать. Джаред шевельнулся опять, закатывая рубашку. Когда он приложил шприц к телу, Дженсен навалился на него, совместными усилиями вводя иглу в кожу. Раздался тихий щелчок пружины. Он задержал дыхание, пока шприц-карандаш, впившись ему в спину, доставлял спасительный адреналин в тело Джареда.

 

Пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста.

****

«Богородица, Дева, радуйся, Благодатная Мария, Господь с тобою, благословенная ты в женах и благословен плод чрева твоего…»

 

Джаред хватанул ртом воздух, громко и отчаянно.

 

Эклз облегченно выдохнул. Он повалился на бок, карандаш больше не впивался в них обоих. Он уткнулся лицом в бедро Падалеки, дыша почти так же надсадно, горло сжалось от захлестывающего волнения, адреналина, бьющего через край.

 

«Я люблю тебя, – подумал Дженсен, не представляя даже, насколько сильно. – Не умирай».

 

– Все хорошо, – еле выговорил Эклз вслух дрожащим голосом.

 

И медленно, очень медленно, ладонь Джареда нашла его плечо, пожимая.

 

 

 

II

 

Джаред распластался под телом Эклза, не открывая глаз, одна и та же мысль вертелась в голове: «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, Господи».

 

Когда вдох и выдох перестали причинять мучительную боль, он пошевелил ногой, подталкивая Дженсена, перемещаясь рукой с его плеча к голове, продираясь пальцами сквозь слипшиеся от засохшей грязи пряди. Не к месту пришла мысль: никогда он не видел волосы Дженсена такими длинными. Наверное, Эклзу это ужасно не нравится.

 

 Дженсен еще сильнее вжался лицом в его бедро.

 

Наконец, он откатился, и Джаред подвигал затекшими ногами, разминая. Дженсен сел спиной к нему, шевеля пальцами:

 

– Развяжи меня.

 

Ножей и след простыл. Падалеки долго возился с узлами, слабые пальцы не слушались. Наконец, он справился, и Эклз принялся массировать кисти рук, медленно возвращая кровь в свое русло. Джаред сочувственно поморщился, увидев распухшие запястья, изодранные веревками.

 

Дженсен протянул руку и тронул Джареда за ногу, потом перевел ладонь выше, ощупывая живот, где все еще виднелась маленькая красная точка от инъекции. Тот лежал неподвижно, лишь мышцы чуть дрогнули от прикосновения.

 

– Ты в порядке?

 

Джаред едва узнал голос Эклза.  Он открыл рот для ответа, но слова застряли на выходе, прочистив горло, он попробовал снова, но лучшее, что вышло – хриплый шепот:

 

– Да, теперь в порядке.

 

Он облизнул губы, и взгляд Дженсена заметался в поисках бутылки с водой. Удивительно, но она так и осталась прикрепленной к рюкзаку. Хотя вода и была отвратительно теплой, живительная влага показалась благословенной. Падалеки прополоскал пересохший рот, сплюнул и сделал жадный глоток. Когда он напился, Эклз забрал бутылку и допил остальное.

 

– Я слышал шум воды неподалеку. Сможем пополнить запасы воды, прежде чем тронемся дальше.

 

Падалеки кивнул, пока не уверенный, может ли толком говорить. Он попытался сесть, и Дженсен тут же оказался рядом, прижимая обратно к земле.

 

– Не надо, лежи.

 

Но Джаред, все больше включаясь в окружающую обстановку, ощутил теплую тяжесть мокрых в паху джинсов и наморщил нос в отвращении.

 

– Чувак, мне **_нужно_** вымыться. Кажется, я обделался, – он кивком головы указал ниже пояса, слишком смущенный, чтобы объяснить вслух. Спрятав лицо в скрещенные руки, он почувствовал, как вспыхнул от стыда, краска залила его до корней волос. Понимая, что нужно вставать и отправляться к воде, он просто наслаждался покоем, желая получить еще хоть минутку, чтобы прийти в себя.

 

– Джей… Все нормально, я понимаю, – тихо ответил Эклз, и хотя унизительный аммиачный запах уже разносился в воздухе, Джаред не сдержал стон облегчения, когда ладонь, мягко успокаивая, прошлась по его плечу.

 

Дженсен хмыкнул:

 

– Ты знаешь, я тоже чуть в штаны не наложил, честно. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но спасибо, Господи, за твою аллергию. Она спасла наши задницы. Приступ напугал мелких уродов до чертиков.

 

Падалеки привстал на локтях:

 

– Знаю. Вот почему я это сделал.

 

Повернувшись, он увидел лицо Эклза и понял, что ляпнул, не подумав.

 

– Ты… cделал **_что_**? – губы Дженсена вытянулись в тонкую бледную линию, глаза сузились.

 

Джаред поднялся и, волоча ноги, стал подбирать разбросанные повсюду вещи – их жалкое имущество – теперь перепачканные. Что-то испортили окончательно. Он делал что угодно, лишь бы не встречать этот укоряющий взгляд.

 

Но от гнева Эклза спрятаться было некуда.

 

– Твою мать, Джаред!

 

Он напрягся, почувствовав руку, стиснувшую его плечо. Эклз пытался развернуть его к себе лицом; через мгновение Падалеки сдался, и ему пришлось выслушать всю тираду.

 

– Ну, да… Просто, понимаешь… Я… не подозревал, что все так обернется. Я себя хорошо чувствовал, не должно было... Но они ведь испугались, правда? Часть ребят охотилась лишь за нашим добром, и убралась бы к чертям отсюда. Поэтому я и подумал… Я подумал: если начну кашлять, ну, так, знаешь, по нарастающей, то, может, тогда…

 

Джаред закусил губу и потупил взгляд, потом опять поднял глаза на Дженсена, пытаясь определить его реакцию.

 

– Это все, что нам оставалось, Джен. Истеричного парнишку никто не слушал, на него все плевали. А остальные… Они готовы были убить нас и бросить как дохлых собак на обочине, – голос его повысился, воспоминания стеснили грудь. – Я не собирался спокойно смотреть, как они забивают тебя до смерти, – на глаза навернулись слезы, слепляя длинные ресницы, но он не отвел взгляд.

 

Он ждал, что Дженсен ответит. Скажет **_хоть что-нибудь_**. Вместо этого Эклз просто стоял с ним нос к носу, и единственный видимый показатель того, **_что именно_** он думал – нервно сокращающиеся на скулах мышцы.

 

Джаред вспомнил, как Эклз использовал этот прием, демонстрируя рассерженного Дина. Похоже, сейчас это была совсем не игра.

 

– Пожалуйста, пойми меня, – он вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут Дженсен решил, наконец, заговорить.

 

– Тупой придурок, осел, кретин безмозглый, – прошипел он. Джаред отвернулся и сделал еще один шаг в сторону, пораженный яростью, которую прочел на лице друга. Дженсен был в таком бешенстве, что даже выступили слезы. – Разве ты не знаешь… – он запнулся, качая головой. – Просто… Не бросай меня одного. Не вздумай этого делать! Боже, это самая идиотская идея из всех твоих идиотских идей, что на моей памяти. А если бы я не успел с адреналином? Если бы валялся без сознания? Если бы тебе было так хреново, что ты и шприца бы не удержал? – он сердито втянул носом воздух, сжав губы. – Даже и не думай… Ты меня понял, Джаред?

 

Падалеки медленно кивнул, но, очевидно, Дженсену этого было мало. Он совсем сократил между ними расстояние и сжал в кулак грязную, запятнанную кровью рубашку на груди Джареда.

 

– Ты. Меня. Понял? – он чуть не выплевывал каждое слово ему в лицо, Джаред ощущал на коже его дыхание. Но не мог подобрать верных слов, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Его только и хватило встретиться с Эклзом взглядом и кивнуть снова. Когда на лице Дженсена мелькнул хоть какой-то намек на удовлетворение, он вытер нос рукавом и избавился от его захвата.

 

– Пойду, искупаюсь.

 

Дженсен безвольно уронил руки, и Джаред оставил его, стоящего неподвижно, сам же направился к воде, шум которой слышался неподалеку.

 

Пусть Эклз зол на него как черт, и пусть Джаред сожалел о том, что напугал друга до смерти, он совсем не сожалел о том, что сделал. Дженсен жив. Они оба живы.

По спине его пробежал холодок при воспоминании: Дженсен, уткнувшийся носом в землю, обездвиженный, не в силах сопротивляться, повсюду кровь… И эти двое, что держали, били его, выражение их лиц…

 

«Не позволю, чтобы с ним что-то случилось», – повторял и повторял он себе, мотая головой.

 

Никогда еще для Падалеки не было так очевидно: он сделает все возможное, лишь бы никто не причинил Дженсену вред. Он едва ощутил удар ногой в живот, но прочувствовал каждый из ударов, доставшихся Эклзу. А потом накатила удушающая боль в легких, горло стянуло, верные признаки приближающегося приступа.

 

«Отвлечь внимание от Дженсена» было его первой мыслью. Далее план: нагнать страху на мародеров. Слава Богу, они среагировали, как он и рассчитывал. И теперь Эклз обижен и сердит. Зато живой, это главное, а с остальным Джаред как-нибудь разберется.

 

 

 

III

 

Нарастающий грохот потоков воды показался слишком громким для речки или ручья. Падалеки вышел из леса на открытое пространство и застыл, глазея на водопад, растекающийся рукавами по обломкам скал, в окружении деревьев высотой до неба.

 

Такой красоты Джаред еще не встречал. Не то чтобы им на пути не попадались потоки или реки, но безмятежность, окружающая водопад и маленькое озерцо под ним, показалась ему бальзамом для разбитого тела. Скалам, монотонно шумящей воде не было абсолютно никакого дела до несправедливостей и ужасов, творящихся где-то там, в безумном мире. Погибни друзья буквально в сотне ярдов отсюда, это осталось бы незамеченным равнодушными вековыми деревьями.

 

Он разделся. Скривившись, изучил футболку, от которой в пылу драки остались одни лохмотья. Осталось только выкинуть. Он опустил ее в воду, наблюдая, как от ткани растекаются, завихряясь, тонкие дорожки крови. Постирав рубашку и джинсы, он вскарабкался на валуны и разложил на солнышке просохнуть.

 

Эклз не спускался вниз. Приглядевшись, Джаред различил его между стволов деревьев на пригорке: он нервно вышагивал взад-вперед. Наверное, ему тоже было видно Джареда.

 

Он стоял прямо в стене водопада, закрыв глаза; вода била в него мощными струями. И вдруг к нему приблизился Дженсен. Джаред не знал, испугаться или удивиться – тот подошел совсем неслышно, но его разбирало любопытство, поэтому Джаред среагировал спокойно на прикосновение руки к пояснице.

 

Он просто стоял, застыв, прислушиваясь к ощущению прохлады, омывающей плечи, стекающей по груди, спине. И потом сквозь воду – прикосновение.

 

Дженсен потянул его за плечи, уводя от тяжелых струй. Когда Джаред попытался обернуться, он лишь тихо проговорил: «Нет», удержав его. Джаред послушно кивнул, оперся одной рукой на согретые солнцем камни, наслаждаясь ощущениями, выгибаясь навстречу рукам Дженсена, растягивая избитые мышцы.

 

Дженсен склонился ближе, ладонь переместилась к его шее, и недавняя драма представилась Джареду далеким прошлым. Ему показалось, что Дженсен шепчет что-то, губами притрагиваясь к коже, но, может, он просто целовал? Он вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что гнев Эклза утих.

 

– Хочу прикасаться к тебе, Джей. Хочу ощутить тебя всего без остатка, – слова подействовали прямиком Джареду на член, и он откинул голову назад, на плечо Дженсена.

 

Мозолистые ладони провели от подмышек по бокам вниз. Джаред почувствовал, как все его тело слабеет, тает, когда Дженсен обнял его, пальцами зарываясь в завитки волос внизу живота. Член Джареда поднялся навстречу этим рукам. Он попытался снова развернуться в объятиях, но был мягко остановлен и расслабился, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями. Медленные легкие движения вдоль его ствола едва не заставили Джареда замурлыкать от удовольствия.

 

Однако член обиженно заскучал – руки оставили его, перемещаясь, проведя по пути вверх-вниз по бокам, слегка цепляя ногтями, затем успокаиваясь на пояснице, большими пальцами поглаживая кожу.

 

Глаза Джареда расширились, и расслабленное тело машинально напряглось, когда эти пытливые руки, не спеша, как бы спрашивая разрешения, скользнули между ног. Однако он стал пошире и заставил себя успокоиться. Рано или поздно узнаем, что будет дальше. Он подумал об Эклзе: как выглядел тот, когда пальцы Джареда касались, проникали в него; его возгласы удовольствия, меняющееся выражение лица. Было так хорошо наблюдать за Дженсеном. Поэтому стоит помнить сейчас об этом.

 

Он услышал, как Дженсен опустился позади на колени, но вовсе не огрубевшие кончики пальцев очутились меж его разведенных ягодиц. Влажный жар нежно толкнулся в него, продвигаясь осторожно, неуверенно. Это было так неожиданно, что Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул. Дрожь пронеслась дразнящим удовольствием от кончиков пальцев рук и ног до макушки.

 

– Джен… – он прерывисто вздохнул.

 

Он доверял ему, больше, чем когда-либо. Он верил ему. Джаред протянул назад руку, касаясь лица Дженсена, давая молчаливое разрешение продолжать.

 

У него перехватило дух, когда язык Дженсена осмелел, уговаривая, пробираясь в узкий напряженный вход. Когда, наконец, ему удалось расслабить кольцо мышц, медленное проникновение вглубь чуть не заставило Джареда упасть на колени, и ему пришлось опереться руками о мокрую каменную стену. Вырвавшийся у него вскрик эхом отразился от окружающих скал, и Джаред расслышал легкую усмешку.

 

Дженсен зарылся лицом в складки его тела, пальцы раскрыли Джареда ещё шире. Кажется, что все лицо Дженсена скрылось между ног, его целовали, вылизывали и посасывали самым невообразимым и восхитительным образом. Это было удовольствие в чистом виде, и Джаред опять едва не упал, однако устоял. Член ударялся в живот как метроном, и Джаред занялся им, жестко и энергично. Его рука, язык Дженсена, даже его дыхание – казалось, все работало в едином ритме, и тело Джареда уносилось этим любовным потоком.

 

Дженсен вновь проник в него языком, и Джаред сжался, ускорив темп своих движений. Приближающийся оргазм стянул яйца, пальцы ног поджались на мокрых, покрытых водорослями камнях.

 

– Дженсен? – он был уже так близок, но все не мог понять, чего от него ожидают. – Джен?

 

Тот успокаивающе погладил большими пальцами рук: «Все нормально».

 

Джаред застонал, вздрогнул, резко провел ладонью вдоль ствола раз, другой, и кончил, изливаясь на руки, на гальку под ногами. Он напрягся в переизбытке наслаждения, едва справляясь с ним, и Дженсен отклонился слегка, замедляя движения языка. Когда Джаред обессилено распластался на камнях, Дженсен поднялся на ноги, обхватывая некрепко его за талию.

 

Они стояли на краю водопада, сплетая тела, Джаред шумно и устало дышал, Дженсен успокаивал его мягкими поцелуями в шею, плечи. Когда, наконец, Джареду позволили повернуться, он привычно потянулся в нужном направлении, потому что был воспитанным мальчиком и знал правила этикета.

 

К его удивлению, Эклз был едва возбужден, бархатистая мягкая плоть в его грубоватых пальцах. Член Дженсена слегка дрогнул от прикосновения, но он положил свою ладонь поверх Джареда, предупреждая его бурную инициативу.

 

– Эй, – произнес Падалеки, его голос еще слегка дрожал. – Я… что-то сделал не так?

 

Он не понимал, что ему сейчас следует испытывать: чувство вины или обиду? Или что-то еще?

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

– Нет, все хорошо. Я просто… хотел прикоснуться к тебе. Это все было лишь для тебя.

 

– Но я мог бы… – предложил Джаред, поглаживая большим пальцем яички Дженсена.

 

Тот склонился и поцеловал его, как никогда прежде. Медленно и нежно. Джаред оставил его член, лаская теперь лицо Дженсена, приглаживая всклокоченные волосы на затылке. Когда поцелуй прервался, Дженсен уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

 

– Не уходи, – произнес он сдавленно и резко, несмотря на тихие слова. – Не оставляй меня, Джей.

 

Джаред успокоил его мягко, уверяя:

 

– Я и не собираюсь, Джен. Мы вместе, ты и я.

 

 

 

IV

 

Пока их одежда сохла, они, нацепив обувь, полуголые, рылись в разбросанных вещах, заново укладываясь. Их нехитрое имущество разбросали в радиусе двадцати футов по пыли и камням.

 

– Господи, все пропало, – Джаред расстроено сплюнул, наклонившись и поднимая с земли последний оставшийся шприц с адреналином, раздавленный чьим-то ботинком.

 

Даже одна мысль – спасительной дозы больше нет – заставила сердце стучать быстрее, задышать чаще. Но он постарался успокоиться, поднялся и зашвырнул сломанный карандаш в груду хлама.

 

– Мы достанем еще. Будем в Сан-Франциско через пару дней. Все, что нам нужно – остерегаться серьезных приступов. Определенно найдем кого-то, кто нам поможет.

 

Джаред отметил это **_мы_** и спрятал улыбку. Что-то изменилось в их отношениях – и речь не только о сексе. Что-то сместилось, и Джаред не мог объяснить конкретно. Он лишь знал, что потребуется больше, чем кучка панков-недорослей, чтобы разлучить их с Дженсеном. **_Мы вместе_**.

 

Они собрали все, что стоило сохранить. Отстиранные джинсы высохли. Эклз порвал испорченную майку Джареда на лоскутки и протянул ему полоску ткани. Его волосы отросли настолько, что у Падалеки вышел хвостик.

 

Он посмотрел на Дженсена предупреждающе: «Только попробуй заржать».

 

Тот лишь пожал плечами, оторвал еще одну полоску и обвязал себе вокруг головы, чтобы волосы не лезли на лоб и в глаза.

 

Солнце село к тому времени, как они двинулись дальше, и впервые Эклз не возразил ни слова насчет ночного перехода. Джаред устроил рюкзак на плече поудобнее и последовал за Дженсеном в лес. Больше никаких прогулок вдоль дорог.

 

Два дня спустя они остановились в Петалуме, пили кофе с табором цыган, направляющихся на север, что опять показалось Джареду странным, когда узнали плохие новости.

 

Сан-Франциско лежит в руинах.

 

Джареду так и виделся пожар на мосту Золотые Ворота. Он обменялся взглядом с другом, сидящим рядом у костра. Тот лишь уныло покачал головой.

 

Дженсен вылил остатки кофе в костер и поднялся, кивнув вожаку табора:

 

– Наверное, нам лучше идти, ребята. За жратву мерси.

 

Джаред не помнил точно, с каких пор Эклз бросил волноваться об утонченном произношении искушенного городского жителя, и перестал скрывать свой техасский акцент. Однако перемены ощущались.

 

Падалеки встал рядом с ним, протянул ему сумку и закинул свой рюкзак на плечо. Оставалось три часа до заката, а им нужно было отыскать другой путь к ЛА.

 

Тем вечером, когда Дженсен раза три проверял, не следит ли кто за ними, заметая следы, они остановились в тени здоровенного валуна, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы.

 

– Если мы пересечем здесь Лэйквил Хайвей и пройдем по этим вот улицам, мы сможем обогнуть Сан-Франциско и выйти по шоссе I-80 на Юг, - Дженсен прочертил пальцем по потрепанной в дороге карте.

 

Джаред кивнул:

 

– И потом мы можем пойти от 680-й к 580\205 до тех пор, пока это не приведет к 5-й, – согласился он.

– А там прямиком на ЛА, – Дженсен устало потер глаза. – Да. Это вполне осуществимо. Я немного нервничал, проходя через город. Надеюсь, у Кейт и остальных все в порядке.

 

Кейт – старый друг Дженсена и главная причина, почему они сначала решили идти через Сан-Франциско. Если бы встретили ее – получили бы новости, помощь. Теперь эту идею выбросили в мусор, но дорога для них не закрыта, и это главное.

 

Другой важный момент – у Падалеки больше нее случалось изматывающих приступов. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше с тех пор, как покинул Ванкувер. Он знал, что это долго не продлится, но, по крайней мере, пока одной проблемой меньше.

 

– Эй, – он пихнул Дженсена плечом, дождавшись, пока тот посмотрит на него. – Мы в порядке, мы все еще в порядке.

 

– Ага, – тот свесил голову, но затем хлопнул Джареда по спине. – Пока все идет как надо.

  

***

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Часть  ** ** 5 **

 

 

I

 

– Джаред, – Эклз поморщился, коснувшись затылка. Посмотрев на пальцы, он увидел липкую кровь. Он быстро отер руку о джинсы, пока не заметил Падалеки. – Я в порядке, все нормально.

 

– У тебя сотрясение мозга, – настаивал Джаред.

 

– Почем ты знаешь?

 

– Джен… ты сейчас сильно треснулся, а до этого получил по голове от тех парней. Ты шатаешься, как пьяный, – он рылся в рюкзаке, упрямо сжав челюсти. – Твою мать, у тебя точно сотрясение, – он вернулся с бутылкой воды, поливая обрывок своей изодранной майки.

 

– Эй, не транжирь воду, – Дженсен протестующе протянул руку, но Джаред смочил тряпку еще обильнее.

 

– Заткнись, – его голос был слишком спокойным, а значит, на грани раздражения. Так он вел себя потому, что Эклз, оступившись, только что скатился с крутой насыпи шоссе, ощутимо стукнувшись головой. – Нечего тут строить из себя… – Падалеки закусил губу. – У тебя кровь…

 

Он встал на колени, переступил за спину Эклзу и развел длинные пряди волос, промакивая, очищая рану.

 

– Ты что-то собирался сказать? – он сжал зубы, когда Джаред задел порез. – Так договаривай.

 

Тот глубоко вздохнул.

 

– Да, ладно, не важно.

 

– Начал – говори, какого черта, старик?

 

– Хорошо. Ты не должен взваливать все на себя, Джен.

 

– И что это значит? – Эклз попытался обернуться, но Джаред остановил его, схватив за голову здоровенной ручищей.

 

– Это значит… Ну, ладно, я болен. И знаю, что ты переживаешь из-за меня. Но пойми, и я тоже. Господи, когда ты свалился…

 

– Я в порядке, – перебил его Эклз.

 

– У тебя сотрясение, – настаивал Джаред. – И, возможно, внутреннее кровотечение.

 

– Не так уж сильно я и ударился, – он вырвался из рук Джареда и оперся ладонью о землю, чтобы сохранить равновесие и скрыть головокружение, последствие его резкого движения. Он избегал взгляда друга. – И я смело могу еще миль пять поистекать кровью.

 

– Не смешно.

 

Дженсен вздохнул, но легче не стало.

 

– А я и не смеюсь, – буркнул он, сжимая в кулак сухую жесткую траву. Разбитые костяшки пальцев напухли, и ему совсем не хотелось разглядывать инфекцию. – Чего ты от меня хочешь, Джей?

 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты посидел, мать твою, хотя бы пять чертовых минут и прекратил притворяться, что все нормально! – заорал Падалеки, рванув его за плечо. Дженсен не удержал зыбкое равновесие и повалился на него.

 

– Эй! – прокричали им сверху, вмешиваясь в разговор. Парни застыли на месте.

 

Эклз почувствовал, как Джаред двинулся позади, и потянулся к нему рукой.

 

–Джаред, подними меня, - приказал он, вцепляясь в его предплечье, пытаясь подтянуть под себя налитые свинцом ноги. – Подними же!

 

– Эй, вы, там внизу! – женщина с длиннющим посохом махала им рукой с вершины насыпи. Широкополая шляпа прятала в тень ее лицо, скрывая возраст. Четверых ее спутников тоже скрывала тень. Но двое из них были вооружены дробовиками, и Эклзу не требовалось разглядывать четверку в деталях, этого и так было достаточно. – Вы в порядке?

 

Падалеки помог ему подняться, и мир вокруг сумасшедше завертелся. Руки Джареда крепче прижали его к себе.

 

– Да, в порядке! – крикнул Дженсен.

 

– В порядке? – тихо сказал Джаред, оборачиваясь к нему. – Ни в каком мы не в порядке, Джен.

 

– Ну, почти в порядке, – зашипел на него Эклз, но женщина уже осторожно спускалась по насыпи. Остальные съезжали по гравию следом, как будто испугавшись за незнакомку, не ожидая от нее такой прыти.

 

 – Джей, нужно уходить, – предупредил Дженсен, пихая в бок Падалеки. Он на самом деле не держался на ногах, соображать сквозь дикую боль в голове получалось с трудом.

 

– Дженсен, ты ранен, и нам некуда идти, – уговаривал Джаред, положив руки ему на плечи, поддерживая и удерживая одновременно. – Кроме того, посмотри на нее, кажется, это старушка, она годится тебе… в матери.

 

– А те двое с дробовиками – не очень, – парировал Дженсен.

 

 Когда незнакомка приблизилась, Дженсен разглядел ее морщинистое смуглое лицо, седые волосы, белозубую улыбку. Скорее, она тянула на чью-нибудь тетушку, не на мать.

 

– Привет! – сказала она. – Вам нужна помощь?

 

Один из четырех ее телохранителей, полная женщина с кудрявыми черными волосами, прыжками спустилась с насыпи, догоняя, хватая Тетушку за рукав. Двое с обрезами – еще подростки, девушка и парень – присоединились к ним, исподлобья глядя на друзей. Толстушка зашептала что-то пожилой на ухо, слишком тихо, Дженсен разобрал лишь ее раздраженный тон.

 

– Не-ет, не нужна, справимся, – ответил Дженсен, с опаской переводя взгляд с ружей на женщину и потом на верзилу, четвертого телохранителя, оставшегося на дороге.

 

Джаред пнул его коленом, но тот не обратил внимания.

 

– Тайлер, Луис! Нацельте свои ружья на что-нибудь другое, сию же минуту! – отругала их Тетушка.

 

– Вообще-то, мы не откажемся от помощи, если предложите, – поторопился произнести Падалеки, и если бы Дженсен не был так занят тем, что висел на нем плетью, он дал бы ему хорошего пинка. – Мой друг поранился.

 

Эклз с силой наступил ему на ногу, и Джаред выразил несогласие, пнув его коленом в ответ. Вооруженные детишки, Тайлер и Луис, восприняли приказ с недовольным видом, переглянувшись с кучерявой, но направили ружья в землю.

 

– Простите их, –Тетушка откинула шляпу на спину. – Дети, они не имели в виду ничего дурного, – густые серебристые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Она убрала их с лица и сощурилась. – Тяжелые настали времена, да?

 

– И не говорите, – осторожно согласился Дженсен.

 

– Вы, мальчики, вооружены?

 

– Нет, – ответил Джаред, прежде чем Дженсен успел соврать.

 

– Вы больны?

 

– Нет, – ответил Дженсен.    

 

– У меня аллергия, – высунулся Джаред из-за его спины, и Эклз обернулся, одаривая его взглядом широко распахнутых глаз: «Ты что несешь?!»

 

– Это не заразно, – уверил Дженсен, повернувшись к компании.

 

– Не нравится мне всё это, – заявила Кучерявая, поджав губы, и Дженсен был с ней полностью солидарен.

 

– Тебе всегда всё не нравится, Эмили, – проворчала Тетушка, пристально глядя на Эклза и Падалеки. Она склонила голову набок, её темные глаза сверкнули. – Думаю, вы сможете пройти еще немного? Пара миль – и мы в Дос Палос.

 

 

 

II

 

– Джаред, какого черта ты творишь? – прошептал Эклз, когда Джаред помог ему выпрямиться. – Мы этих людей совсем не знаем.

 

– Джен, если бы они хотели ограбить или убить нас, наверное, давно бы сделали это. Знаешь, не очень-то приятно путешествовать, когда ты полная развалина.

 

Дженсен стиснул зубы:

 

– Последний раз повторяю – я **_не развалина_**!

 

Но он смазал весь эффект заявления, поскользнувшись на ломкой сухой траве, заваливаясь на Джареда. Тот посмотрел на Эклза с видом: «Ну, что я тебе говорил?» и потянул за собой дальше.

 

«Ладно, Господи, хоть ты и создал его красивым и занудным, зато ты сделал его сильным. Спасибо тебе огромное за это. Твой преданный сын Дженсен».

 

 

 

III

 

– Похоже, мальчики, вы давно в пути, – сделала вывод Тетушка, представившаяся как Бетти. Эклз шел своим ходом, но не слишком быстро, Падалеки поддерживал его за талию. Он отобрал у Дженсена тяжелую сумку. Позади них шествовала гвардия, недовольно ворча на друзей за то, что они еле плетутся.  – Плохое время вы выбрали для путешествия.

 

– Выбора особого и не было, – Падалеки свесил голову, и Эклз пытался определить, не послышались ли ему хрипы в дыхании Джареда.

 

– Всегда есть выбор.

 

– Ага, только иногда… выбирать приходится из **_плохо_** и **_еще хуже_** , – вставил слово Дженсен, стараясь держаться в голосе. И это ему почти удавалось. Почти.

 

Бетти вздохнула:

 

– Что правда, то правда.

 

Какое-то время раздавался лишь стук ее палки по асфальту и хриплое карканье птиц. Пальцы Джареда мимолетно вжались в бок Эклза, проверяя. 

 

– Зачем вы это делаете? – спросил вдруг Дженсен, выслушивая неодобрительное бурчание Эмили позади себя. – Вы нас не знаете. Мы можем ограбить вас, причинить вред…

 

– Сынок, ты еле стоишь на ногах, – усмехнулась Бетти, мягко похлопывая его по плечу. – Сомневаюсь, что у вас получится ограбить кого-нибудь этой ночью. А завтра… что ж. Поглядим. Куда вы, мальчики, направляетесь?

 

– Конечный пункт назначения Техас, – успел опередить Джареда Эклз, бросая на него красноречивый взгляд: «Если ты сейчас не заткнешься…»

 

Бетти остановилась посреди дороги, опершись на палку.

 

– Слушай, сынок. Насколько могу судить, у вас были трудные времена, – Дженсен опустил голову, словно пытаясь скрыть синяки, проступившие на скуле. А, может, он и хотел скрыть. – Но… Мы вас не обидим. Я не прошу доверять мне, потому что это… ну, попросту глупо. Но послушайте меня: не все в этом мире превратились в бешеных собак, забыв о людском облике. Некоторые из нас еще помнят, каково это быть нормальным человеком. Не так уж много времени прошло.

 

– Мне иногда кажется, что много, – произнес Джаред, и Дженсен сжал руки в кулаки,

потом расслабил.

 

Бетти вздохнула, вытащила бутылку воды из кармана безразмерных штанов и сделала большой жадный глоток. Отерев горлышко рукавом, предложила парням. Джаред выпил, Дженсен не стал.

 

– Спасибо, – сказал он вместо этого, зато от души.

 

 

 

IV

 

– Бак был повыше тебя ростом, – сказала Эмили, встряхивая в руках фланелевую рубашку. – Но, думаю, лучше размером больше, чем меньше, а?

 

– Зачем вы нам помогаете? – поинтересовался Дженсен снова. Он не решился узнать, что случилось с Баком.

 

Новые правила приличия для нового мира.

 

Через открытую дверь спальни он видел кухню. Там Джаред беседовал с Тайлер и с другой подопечной Бетти, он забыл ее имя. Дом был полон бродягами всевозможных возрастов, рас, историй из прошлой жизни. И хотя Эклз не привык к большому количеству народа вокруг – он никогда не любил толпу, но почувствовал, что, наконец,  можно немного расслабиться. Хотя бы ненадолго.

 

Тайлер сказала что-то, и Джаред рассмеялся, искренне и громко, запрокидывая голову. Звук эхом отразился от крашеных белых стен. Дженсен старался держаться потише.

 

– Честно? – Эмили перекинула рубашку через руку, другой устало потирая глаза. На ее полном лице отразились следы недавней потери. И Дженсен не знал, как вести себя, стоит ли применить свое мастерство? Хорошо это или плохо, что он сейчас не играет в сочувствие? – Потому что попросила Бетти.

 

Эклз кивнул и потянулся за рубашкой. Другая одежда, подобранная ему – джинсы, футболка, боксеры – лежала на кровати. Простое тряпье казалось ему сейчас волшебным Рождественским подарком. Все было ношеным, старым и потертым, но зато выстиранным, без дыр и заплаток, за что Дженсен был премного благодарен.

 

– Послушай… Я уверена, ты и твой парень – хорошие ребята, – Дженсен постарался не дернуться и не завестись, когда Эмили сказала о Джареде «твой парень». – Но нам бы самим хоть как-то выжить.

 

– А мы свалились, как снег на голову, пользуемся вашей ванной, едой и одеждой, – заключил Дженсен, почесывая затылок. Голова все еще болела, но теперь он крепче стоял на ногах и не шатался при каждом шаге.

 

Эмили мотнула головой.

 

– Дело не в вас, –призналась она. Даже до Джареда она была не в его вкусе. Но у нее имелся красивый рот, полные алые губы, большие глаза. – Понимаешь… Я люблю Бетти как мать, но иногда она… Спасти всех подряд невозможно. Мы не в состоянии приютить всех бродяг, встреченных на дороге.

 

– Понимаю, – кивнул Дженсен. Он снова посмотрел в коридор, поймал взгляд Падалеки на себе. Уголок губ Джареда задрался в улыбке, и ему показалась, будто кто-то положил теплую ладонь на грудь. – Порой ты просто не можешь сказать человеку всю правду в глаза.

 

Эмили повернулась, проследив его взгляд. Джаред помахал ей рукой, во всей своей щенячьей красе. Она махнула в ответ, и залегшие хмурые морщинки у глаз слегка разгладились.

 

– Да что тут рассказывать? – она опять перевела взгляд на Дженсена, и на ее лице заиграла слабая улыбка. Она шлепнула ладонью по его новой одежде, разложенной на кровати. – Пошли, дам вам мыло и полотенце. Отмоетесь перед ужином.

 

 

 

V

 

– Видишь? – Падалеки нырнул в кровать рядом с Дженсеном на прохладные чистые простыни. От него за километр разило зубной пастой, мылом и медовым ароматом – бальзам, который выделила Эмили для их ушибов. – Это хорошие люди, и мы здесь в безопасности.

 

Дженсен хотел было поспорить с Джаредом: они понятия не имели, что Бетти и ее свита **_хорошие_** , когда повстречались на дороге. Но правда в том, что его измотанное тело было отмыто и согрето, а живот набит вкуснейшей едой, какой они не видели уже с месяц. Член Джареда во рту – вот что от силы он перенес бы этой ночью. Но только не еще один раунд борьбы с доверчивой натурой Падалеки.

 

 – Да, да, Джаред. Хорошие.

 

Джаред склонился, его голова заслонила лунный свет, льющийся из окна, и его рот легко проследовал от уха Дженсена по щеке к его губам. В то же время ладонь расположилась на животе Эклза.

 

У Дженсена вырвался слабый вздох. Он хотел этого, хотел своих рук на Джареде почти весь день. Поэтому, почувствовав, что тот отстраняется, Дженсен потянулся за ним, вплетая пальцы в свежевымытые лохмы его волос, источающих слабый запах шампуня, и тихо застонал. Он передвинулся на кровати, сворачиваясь рядом с Джаредом, обнимая его рукой, притягивая ближе.

 

Джаред пошевелился, легкое перекатывание, касание тел каждым сантиметром кожи.

 

– Джен, – он вдруг отстранился; тот поморгал удивленно, глубже забираясь пальцами в волосы в невольном желании не отпускать. – А мы могли бы… Сейчас… Ну, ты понимаешь…

 

– Если будем вести себя тихо, – ответил Дженсен, потом добавил. – Лично **_я_** – ** _могу_** , – Джаред обиженно хмыкнул и стукнул его в плечо. Тот схватил Падалеки за запястье и сжал. Они немного поборолись, кто кого, пока кровать не скрипнула, и Джаред замер. – Они выделили нам комнату с одной кроватью, Джей. Думаю, они сообразили насчет нашей ориентации.

 

– Ага, наверное, –Джаред оказался на нем снова, двигаясь медленно и еле слышно. – Просто Бетти… напомнила мне мою старую тетку, – он склонил голову между плечом и подбородком Дженсена и лизнул его. – М-м-м, забыл, как ты хорош без щетины.

 

– Ну, тогда у тебя в запасе два часа, – усмехнулся Дженсен. У них имелась жменя одноразовых бритв на двоих, затупившихся и почти бесполезных.

 

 Его вставший член терял всякое терпение.  Дженсен поерзал на матрасе, подтягивая Джареда повыше, уговаривая.

 

 – Слушай, хочу отсосать тебе.

 

Падалеки застонал ему в шею, вжимаясь лицом, чтобы приглушить звук, путаясь пальцами в жестких волосах внизу живота Дженсена. Тот провел ладонью от мускулистого плеча Джареда к спине, ниже, гладя сильное тело.

 

– Знаешь… – он поднял голову, и Дженсен, уже привыкший к темноте, различил, как  заблестели глаза Падалеки. – Я тут подумал…

 

– О, боже, надеюсь, жить будешь, – Эклз усмехнулся, стиснув бедро Джареда.

 

– Придурок, – огрызнулся тот беззлобно. – Нет, серьезно. Я подумал: сегодня такой хороший день и…

 

– Если не считать моего сотрясения.

 

– Джен, – Падалеки накрыл ему рот ладонью и упрямо повторил. – Это был чудесный день.

 

– М-м-м, – промычал Дженсен, что означало **_чудесный_**. Он раскрыл ноги еще шире, уложив ступни на икры Джареда, прислушиваясь к его вдохам и выдохам.

 

– И я подумал, может, уже пора? Может, нам…

 

– М-мм?.. – Дженсен улыбнулся под прижатой к губам ладонью.

 

Джаред ругнулся и поймал блуждающие по его телу руки Эклза, распиная на постели, жадно впиваясь в его губы. Дженсен никогда не являлся поклонником грубого секса, но ему нравилось, как вел себя Джаред – хотя, понятное дело, Падалеки он в этом не признается.

 

– Можно, я тебя трахну? – выпалил Джаред, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша. – Хочу тебя трахнуть, Джен. Можно?

 

Дженсен слегка вздрогнул. Он не ожидал такого поворота сюжета. Только не сейчас, еще не время, тем более, Падалеки всего минуту назад волновался, что их могут услышать и...

 

– Я… - **_возьми себя в руки, Эклз_**. – Трахаться – это тебе не минет, погромче будет.

 

– Буду стараться вести себя тихо, – он лизнул уголок рта Дженсена, следом туда прижались его губы.

 

– Джей…

 

Падалеки резко отстранился, по-прежнему прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Эклза, и тот сам оперся на локти, приподнимаясь. Джаред потянулся между его ног, взял в руку член Дженсена, поглаживая быстро твердеющий ствол, легко сжал мошонку.

 

– Дженсен, – он громко сглотнул в полной тишине. – Слушай, старик, я не знаю… **_что было_** или **_кто был_** до меня, но ты просто трусишь.

 

– Ничего подобного, – возмутился Эклз, правда, совершенно неубедительно.

 

Джаред склонил голову набок, и Дженсену нетрудно было представить выражение его лица.

 

– **_Нежелание все испортить_** и **_трусить_** – не одно и то же, – сейчас в тоне Дженсена послышалось больше уверенности, что было нелегко изобразить, учитывая скольжения пальцев Джареда вверх и вниз по его члену. Бедра чуть поднимались, отвечая ритму.

 

– Джен, скажу тебе честно: бывают времена, когда я смотрю на себя со стороны… твой член у меня во рту или в руке, и я… – Джаред покачал лохматой головой, густые волосы раскинулись по плечам. – Всё впервые, всё по-другому… – он по-особому повернул ладонь на верхушке члена, и Эклз крепко зажмурился. – Но это не страх. Мне не страшно… Я долго думал и долго собирался с духом, чтобы сказать тебе все это. Я не намерен отступать. Я не собираюсь отвернуться от тебя. Я не такой, как… кто бы он ни был… что так напугал тебя.

 

Дженсен стиснул кулаки:

 

– Никто меня не пугал, – ложь, полная и абсолютная, но лучше, чем горькая правда.

 

Джаред склонялся все ближе, пока его губы не оказались прямо над губами Дженсена, едва касаясь их.

 

– Что ж, отлично.

 

 

 

VI

 

Падалеки не был уверен полностью, получил или нет согласие, помогло ли волшебство, которое он призвал в помощь своей руке, занявшейся членом Дженсена. Лишь со временем Джаред стал понимать: Эклз порой не торопил события не только из-за отсутствия у  него должной практики.

 

С самого начала что-то срослось между ними, но это вовсе не означало, что он до конца разгадал, что творится у Дженсена в голове. Иногда он бывал таким… скрытным.

 

По прошествии времени даже Джареду нетрудно было заметить тоненький нерв, напряженно натягивающийся в Эклзе каждый раз, стоило ему заговорить о настоящем сексе. И каждый раз Дженсен уводил его от темы, отвлекая своим ртом, ладонью, а один раз – о, но зато какой – пальцами.

 

Даже от одной мысли об этом, сейчас, когда Дженсен лежит под ним, возбужденный, поддающийся с неохотой уговорам, его кровь закипела и понеслась по венам с удвоенной скоростью. Джаред склонился, впиваясь в его шею зубами в усиливающемся желании, грозившем захлестнуть с головой.

 

 ** _Мой. Мой Джен_**.  

 

Дженсен вскрикнул и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, обращая возглас в приглушенный стон, но Джареду теперь было все равно. Наплевать на Бетти, Эмили, Тайлер, Луиса и остальную странную семейку. Пусть узнают.

 

Смазка согрелась нарастающим жаром кожи. Джаред потянулся рукой между ног Дженсена, скользкими, гладкими пальцами проводя по входу, ощущая неровность кожи, дрожь под кончиками пальцев. Он знал, что Дженсен открыт и ждет его.

 

Джаред застонал, прикусывая зубами сильнее, хотя догадывался, что теперь причиняет Дженсену боль, что назавтра (а может, и на неделю) останутся следы, лиловые и откровенные. Однако Эклз не возражал, лишь дышал прерывисто, кадык перекатывался под его губами. Дженсен  повел бедрами, принимая палец, и это было **_так хорошо_**.

 

Джаред проник в кольцо мышц и почувствовал, как дрожь прокатывается по телу Дженсена до кончиков пальцев ног, ощутил, как оно напряглось, отступая и потом расслабленной волной накатывая обратно. Соль ущипнула его за язык, и  – наконец-то – он оставил в покое шею Эклза, покрытую бисеринками пота.

 

Джаред согнул палец лишь пару раз – достаточно, чтобы поприветствовать простату, после чего вышел и вернулся уже с двумя. Дженсен выгнулся и всхлипнул, и Джаред очередной раз удивился, насколько отличался его настоящий голос от того, которым он изображал Дина, натягивая на лицо маску для публики.

 

Член Эклза впечатывался Джареду в живот, горячий, захваченный в ловушку, вздрагивающий с каждым его проникновением, и у него даже выделилась слюна от желания ощутить, принять в рот эту полную, налившуюся головку члена.

 

В следующее мгновение до него дошло: это **_можно_** устроить. Они с Дженсеном могут делать что угодно, друг с другом и друг для друга. Собственный член Джареда, напряженный от нетерпения, шатнулся при мысли о простоте и гениальности идеи. Продвигаясь пальцами глубже, не останавливаясь, он сполз вниз по кровати, чуть не свешивая ноги, и взял член Дженсена в рот.

 

На секунду он задержался на вершине, проведя с силой языком, чувствуя, как Эклз дрогнул, и в этот раз дрожь не прекратилась. Пальцы Дженсена нырнули в копну его волос, будто их тянуло магнитом. Джаред лизнул отверстие, пробуя языком горечь и соль, открыл пошире рот и принял столько Дженсена, сколько мог. Но ему хотелось большего, и он продолжал стараться.

 

Эклз выгнулся снова, и Джаред почувствовал, что головка во рту занимает все больше пространства. Он попытался сделать вдох, отстраниться, но Дженсен притянул за его волосы, задыхаясь, шепча:

 

– Джей… Джей, пожалуйста…

 

Однако Падалеки оторвался, и теперь, когда не нужно было волноваться о возможности дышать, его член вновь дал о себе знать, тяжелый, наполненный, настолько твердый, что, наверное, им можно было просверлить дыру в стене. Он вонзал пальцы в Дженсена снова и снова, мизинец без дела тыкался в неровную поверхность входа.

 

Эклз схватил его за запястье дрожащими пальцами.

 

– Хватит, – сказал он часто, тяжело дыша. – Теперь ты. Я хочу тебя, Джей.

 

Пришла очередь Джареда прикусить язык, заталкивая обратно в глотку громкий стон. Они снова переместились на скрипучей кровати. Джаред взял свой член в руку, направляя, влажная головка встретилась с входом, и тут он вдруг вспомнил:

 

– Вот дерьмо, Джен, у нас же нет презерватива.

 

Эклз приподнялся, неловко потянулся к Джареду, пальцами касаясь его губ:

 

– Ш-ш-ш, все нормально. Я доверяю тебе, Джей.

 

От этих слов во рту у Падалеки пересохло, а член, наоборот, потек смазкой. Он не стал спорить, не в силах вымолвить даже слово. Он лишь переступил на коленях, двинулся вниз и вперед, чувствуя, как Эклз нехотя раскрывается перед ним. Он толкнулся еще на дюйм, продвигаясь глубже. Дженсен вцепился в его руку, прерывисто дыша.

 

Он повернулся к согнутому колену Дженсена, целуя, тихо приговаривая:

 

– Джен, пусти, это же я.

 

Тот застонал, обхватил свой член, заработав лихорадочно рукой. Что-то в Дженсене  успокоилось, ослабило хватку, и он принял в себя Джареда, окружая его тесным жаром, и это совсем не походило на секс с девчонкой.

 

Джаред скользнул, как к себе домой, медленно и глубоко, до самого основания, потом также медленно потянулся назад, чувствуя мелкую дрожь Дженсена, слыша, как он приспосабливается к его размеру, сжимаясь и отпуская. Следующее его проникновение было жестче и увереннее. Эклз двинулся ему навстречу, но рука все еще не отпускала его запястье, другая – на собственном члене.

 

Джареду хотелось целовать Дженсена, проникать языком в рот так же, как он проникал сейчас в его зад – размеренно, погружаясь до предела, но не мог сообразить как, балансируя на коленях и одной руке. Другой рукой он толкнул колено Эклза, раздвигая ноги шире, распахивая его, Дженсен всхлипывал и тихо стонал, откинув голову на подушку.

 

– Джей, я сейчас… – прошептал Эклз, затем тонко вскрикнул, словно от боли, и его член выплеснулся толчками, так мощно, что капли достали до шеи и подбородка. Внутри он тоже сжался, заклинив и дрожа, так что Джаред не мог даже двигаться в Дженсене, только толкался и толкался вперед, пока его яйца не поджались, и его собственный оргазм не сокрушил его.

 

Он опять повернулся к приподнятому бедру Дженсена, впиваясь поцелуем, прикусывая зубами, чтобы сдержать сумасшедший вопль.   

 

Потом усмехнулся, вздрагивая от последней волны удовольствия, трясущийся, довольный и счастливый.

 

– А ну, слезай с меня, – сердито буркнул Эклз, используя грубоватый тон Дина. От этого Джаред рассмеялся еще больше. – Какого ты ржешь, что смешного?

– Ты смешной, – Джаред потянулся, наконец в состоянии достичь желанные губы Дженсена. Поцелуй был ленивым, влажным. – Всё это. Мы. Как думаешь, весь дом на уши подняли?

 

Джаред выходил медленно, шипя каждый раз, когда Дженсен двигался, избавляясь от него. Он был всегда таким чувствительным после секса. Дженсен издал возглас, почти всхлип, когда головка члена, растягивая его шире, выскользнула окончательно.

 

Падалеки распластался рядом с ним и простонал, с радостью меняя позу. Его одеревеневшие руки и ноги не гнулись. Наверное, нужно было встать и вымыться; теперь, когда все закончилось, он опять ощутил себя потным, грязным, перемазанным совместными усилиями. С другой стороны, он не был уверен, что сможет двинуться с места и преодолеть путь к ванной.

 

– Если да, то они получили все шоу сполна, – ответил Эклз, лениво поводя по груди, животу.

 

Джаред положил руку ему на грудь:

 

– Значит… ты в порядке? Все прошло хорошо?

 

Подушка зашуршала, Дженсен повернул к нему голову и посмотрел внимательно.

 

Джаред почувствовал, как вспыхнул до корней волос.

 

– Чувак, я не в том смысле, я тебе не девица розовые сопли разводить.

 

Дженсен рассмеялся, тихо, но во всю.

 

– Ладно, ладно, Джаредина.

 

– Ах ты, засранец!

 

Новый смешок. Дженсен перекатился к нему  и взял его лицо в руки, поцеловал, втягивая, покусывая его нижнюю губу, неторопливо, глубоко забираясь внутрь языком. Когда Джаред полностью растворился в поцелуе, толкаясь слабо в бедра Дженсена, тот отстранился.

 

– А ты – придурок, – даже в темноте Джаред разглядел, как блеснули в усмешке белые зубы Эклза. – Или ты предлагаешь **_мне_** назвать тебя **_папиком_** и заворковать о размерах твоего гигантского члена?

 

Джаред хмыкнул. Он почувствовал, как Эклз трясется от беззвучного смеха, и через несколько секунд они уже боролись, вцепившись друг в друга, пытаясь при этом соблюсти тишину.

 

– Какой же ты засранец, – повторил Джаред, когда они угомонились, отдышавшись.

 

– Что есть, то есть, – согласился Дженсен, окружая тело Джареда своим теплом; он уже еле ворочал языком, сползая в сон. – За это ты меня и любишь.

 

Словно в воду уронили камень, и рябь от шутливых слов Эклза докатилась к нему как прозрение. Как мысль, что все время вертелась на задворках сознания.

 

– Да… Люблю.

 

Ответом Дженсена было лишь сонное бормотание.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

** Часть 6 **

****

I

 

– Так куда, вы, мальчики, направляетесь? В Техас? – Бетти удерживала большую кружку с чаем на удивление молодыми руками, лишь кое-где на коже показались старушечьи пигментные пятнышки. Едва рассвело, и они с Джаредом выглядели только что выползшими из постели – а так оно и было, однако Бетти уже была готова к дневным заботам, аккуратно одетая, с убранными в хвост волосами.

 

– Это конечная цель, – ответил Дженсен, вертя вилку в руке. Бетти приготовила им завтрак: огромную гору блинчиков, на которые сейчас яростно налегал Падалеки, и кувшин апельсинового сока. – Сначала нам нужно попасть в ЛА.

 

– У вас есть оттуда какие-нибудь вести? – поинтересовался Джаред с набитым ртом. – Ой, извиняюсь, – он поторопился дожевать и проглотить.

 

Бетти засмеялась, тепло и искренне.

 

– Не особенно, – призналась она. – Из тех мест почти никто не появлялся, а мы так далеко не забираемся. У моего друга ЛеРоя есть небольшой бизнес… На пикапе он подвозит из ЛА людей, подыскивает нам нужные вещи, помогает найти человека, сообщает новости в оба конца. Кстати… это идея.

 

– О чем вы?

 

Бетти задумчиво постучала коротким ногтем по фарфоровому боку кружки.

 

– Вы не особо торопитесь? Через день-два ЛеРой собирается обратно, и если вас устроит, сможет подбросить в ЛА, ну, или в том направлении.

 

Падалеки метнул на Дженсена взгляд, и тот увидел вспыхнувшую в его глазах надежду, хотя Джаред изо всех сил старался не выдать ликование.

 

– Идея замечательная, – согласился Дженсен, все еще с трудом веря в везение, после всего, что им пришлось пережить. – Но у нас нет денег.

 

Бетти фыркнула и махнула рукой.

 

– Кому сейчас нужны эти бумажки. Разве что повесить на стену в рамочку.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

– Но у нас вообще ничего нет, и поменяться не на что. Мы не сможем заплатить.

 

Бетти накрыла ладонью его руку, и Эклзу стоило усилий не выдернуть свою ладонь. Небольших, но стоило.

 

– Думаю, мы с ЛеРоем придумаем что-нибудь, если до этого дойдет.

 

– Что вы, не стоит, – запротестовал Джаред, слизнув сироп, стекающий с уголка рта. – Сейчас он походил скорее на большущего кота, чем на щенка, с которым его всегда сравнивал Эклз. – Мы с Дженсеном сами справимся. Как-нибудь договориться с ЛеРоем, может, ему грузчики нужны или еще что.

 

Бетти улыбнулась.

 

– Давайте дождемся ЛеРоя. В любом случае, мальчики, мы постараемся доставить вас в ЛА в целости и сохранности. И это самое меньшее, чем я смогу отплатить за чудесные вечера у телевизора по четвергам, когда я наслаждалась вашим сериалом.

 

Дженсен чуть не подавился блинчиком.

 

 

 

II

 

Дженсен представлял себе ЛеРоя двухметровым громилой-негром, а тот оказался седым худощавым человеком с него ростом и одних лет с его отцом.

 

Он понятия не имел, что сказала или сделала Бетти, но, когда, покончив со стиркой – они помогали Эмили, ее сестре Джейд и молчаливому верзиле Саиду, они с Джаредом вошли на кухню, договоренность была уже достигнута, и ЛеРой согласился подвезти их в ЛА.

 

– Что ж, – он почесал затылок, скребя пальцами как по наждачной бумаге. – Смогу, почти до самого города, потом начнутся баррикады.

 

– Баррикады? – Джаред поглядел на Эклза, и ему вспомнилась Канада.

 

– Да. Но там безлюдно, проберетесь через них без проблем, дальше на своих двоих. Что я могу сказать... Это Лос-Анджелес, он всегда был странным местечком, сами знаете. А с тех пор как мы оказались в полном дерьме, там стало еще веселее.

 

– ЛеРой, – мягко остановила его Бетти.

 

– А что? Это правда, – но его шею залила краска. – Во всяком случае, в безопасности я там себя не чувствую, из машины не выхожу, не хватало, чтобы какие-нибудь бандиты меня жизни лишили или ограбили. Как там обстоят дела на самом деле, никто не знает. Так, одни слухи, – он громко отхлебнул эрзац-кофе, который Бетти приготовила специально для гостя, и Дженсен с завистью втянул носом аромат.

 

– Какие еще слухи?

 

ЛеРой пожал плечами.

 

– Да разные дерь…  – он бросил взгляд на Бетти, но та лишь улыбнулась. – Совершенно бредовые, – быстро поправился он. – Что военных сместили. Что Шварценеггер со своими наемниками из Боливии захватил  власть. Спилберг и еврейская братия верховодят в городе. Но толком никто ничего не знает. Одно ясно – все в ЛА теперь по-другому.

 

– А что предпринимает правительство? – вмешался в разговор расстроенный Падалеки; Дженсен стиснул пальцами свой стакан чая. – Ведь… когда мы перешли границу с Канадой, нам встречались военные патрули, а потом… ничего.

 

Бетти пожала плечами.

 

– Понятия не имею. Над городом видели парашютистов, наверное, высаживали десант, чтобы навести порядок, но кто знает, что с ними сталось. Начались пожары. Телевидения нет уже несколько месяцев, да и антенны все равно не сохранились. Что мы станем делать, когда у нас закончится газ, не представляю.  У Педро, отца Луиса, есть радиоприемник, но оттуда неделями вещает голос автоответчика.

 

– То же самое с телефонами, – добавил ЛеРой. – «Все под контролем, сохраняйте спокойствие», – он презрительно фыркнул. – Ни хрена у них не под контролем.

 

– ЛеРой, – Бетти опять напомнила ему о правилах приличия, скорее машинально. Джаред потерся неуверенно коленом о колено Дженсена под столом, и тот ободряюще толкнул его в ответ.

 

 

 

III

 

– Бетти, она хорошая, – неожиданно заговорил ЛеРой, и Эклз очнулся от своих размышлений. – Повезло вам, ребята, на нее напороться.

 

– Бетти удивительная, – согласился Дженсен, и ему даже не пришлось спрятаться за маску, изображая искренность в голосе. Он замялся, не зная, что еще добавить; слова, не вложенные ему в рот сценаристами, всегда давались нелегко.

 

– Мы на самом деле очень благодарны за то, что она подобрала нас, – вмешался Джаред, приходя на помощь, как всегда. – Всем благодарны. Мы совершенно не ожидали.

 

– И это здорово, – ЛеРой открутил крышку термоса, которым Бетти наделила его в дорогу, и плеснул немного кофе в немытую чашку. – Таких, как она, в наши дни днем с огнем не сыщешь. Будьте осторожнее.

 

– Да уж, поняли это на собственной шкуре, – Падалеки тронул синяк на подбородке.

 

– Если нарвемся на неприятности, в бардачке мой 38-й, – ЛеРой кивнул на панель. – За спинкой – бейсбольная бита. А я возьму винтовку.

 

Эклз заерзал на сидении, теснее прижимаясь ногами к Джареду. В кузове, заполненным разным подозрительным хламом,  для них не нашлось места, и им пришлось втиснуться в кабину. Падалеки с его длинными ногами досталось место с краю, Дженсена зажали посередине.

 

 Он постарался сказать как можно спокойнее:

 

– Ожидаются неприятности? – тон голоса, помимо его воли, опять упал до грубоватого Винчестерского. Он ненавидел себя за актерство, но не мог остановиться –  эта маска сопровождала его слишком долго, порой он не знал, как вести себя по-другому.

 

ЛеРой хмыкнул и отпил еще один глоток кофе.

 

– Я их всегда жду, – признался он. – Но не всегда нахожу. Люди в отчаянии, готовы на все. Вы, парни, уверены, что вам нужно в ЛА? Наверное, Бетти приютила вас, не задавая лишних вопросов.

 

– ЛА наш дом, – ответил Падалеки, и Дженсен толкнул его бедром, отчасти подбадривая, отчасти для собственной уверенности. – Ну, или почти дом. Там наши семьи. Друзья.

 

ЛеРой очередной раз хлебнул кофе – Джаред отметил восхищенно, что пикап ни разу при этом не вильнул, затем предложил друзьям. Дженсен, не заставляя просить дважды,  быстро отпил; кофе, пусть даже с медицинским привкусом цикория и молотых желудей, плеснулся в желудок мини-оргазмом. Джаред отказался, но Эклз настойчиво сунул ему чашку в руки, зная по опыту, что кофеин поможет его воспаленным легким; по крайней мере, кофе всегда творил чудеса с его астматичной кузиной Рэнди.

 

– Что ж, думаю, вы не первые отправляетесь туда на поиски приключений. И не последние. Вы двое… вместе?

 

В тоне ЛеРоя Эклз не заметил осуждения, простое любопытство, но за его плечами имелись годы опыта и страха. Таясь все это время, притворяясь, к своему стыду, **_нормальным_** , он не мог сейчас заставить себя вымолвить хоть слово, даже если бы удалось подобрать верный ответ. Которого Дженсен не знал.

 

Вот почему он испытал удивление и благодарность, когда Джаред, положив руку ему на колено, твёрдо сказал:

 

– Да, мы вместе.

 

 

 

IV

 

– Господи! – воскликнул потрясенный Эклз, и Джаред, повернувшись к нему, заметил, как тот  быстро перекрестился.

 

Он не винил Дженсена, ему самому будто врезали под дых.

 

ЛеРой высадил их возле баррикад, как и обещал. Они вошли в ЛА по 101-му шоссе. Почему-то вид пустынной дороги, без единой машины, напугал их не меньше, чем  события того дня, когда их чуть не убили. Эклз жил в здешних краях дольше Падалеки, но и ему было известно: 101-я **_никогда_** не бывает безлюдной, в любое время дня и ночи. В глубине души Джаред надеялся, что эта картина радикальных изменений в нынешнем мире будет худшим сюрпризом, приготовленным для них городом.

 

Но теперь еще это...

 

Джаред бывал на «Юнион-стейшн» или проезжал мимо по каким-либо причинам, путешествуя со своими друзьями или семьей из Техаса. И на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось.

 

Он помнил дни, когда обрушились башни-близнецы: немыслимое количество листовок, фотографий, траурных надписей. Но все это он наблюдал по телевизору. Да, трагично, но постепенно всё убрали с глаз долой. Теперь же картина предстала прямо перед ними. Светлые стены вокзала были увешаны гроздьями листков, безмолвными мольбами и надеждами.

 

Если бы на месте Эклза стояла Сэнди, он взял бы ее за руку. Вместо этого он лишь теснее прижался к плечу друга, и тот толкнул плечом в ответ.

 

ЛА вмещал в себя почти четыре миллиона человек, обычно для Джареда это были лишь цифры. Теперь он **_понимал_** , как много здесь народу, разглядывая обрывки, прибитые, приклеенные, прилепленные скотчем, даже жвачкой. Двери открылись, впуская их; внутри вдоль залитых солнцем стен висело не меньше объявлений.

 

Джаред посмотрел на ошеломленного Дженсена, засунул собственное потрясение в  дальний уголок сознания и положил руку ему на плечо, крепко ободряюще пожимая:

 

– Ну, с чего начнем?

 

 

 

V

 

Невероятно, но Чад по-прежнему жил в своем доме на Голливудских холмах. Неплохо устроился. Падалеки тут же устыдился зависти к одному из лучших друзей. Если бы они с Дженсеном оказались в городе, когда все началось, возможно, они бы тоже  остались наплаву.

 

Он следил краем глаза за Эклзом, пока они осмотрительно продвигались путем, известным Джареду наизусть. Интересно, Дженсену тоже все это казалось странным? Знакомые окрестности; маленькие лавки и магазины работали во всю, торговля велась весьма оживленно. Но Джаред все равно чувствовал себя как в Сумеречной Зоне. На улице им встретилось всего несколько человек. Некоторые персоны, вооруженные хирургическими масками и перчатками, с лейблами известных дизайнеров и в тон их дорогой одежде, сохраняли безопасную дистанцию с остальными.

 

Вскоре Эклз обратил внимание, что прохожие бросают на них цепкие подозрительные взгляды: на них отсутствовала защита. Ему хорошо вбили в голову урок последних дней: «Быть не таким как все – плохо. Привлекать внимание – плохо». Дженсен ощутил себя голым, выставленным напоказ, в горле сжалось и запершило от напряжения.

 

Хотя вокруг мелькали люди, и раздавался более-менее привычный уличный шум, ЛА казался призраком прежнего города. Транспорт не забивал улицы пробками, автобусов вообще не было видно. Дорожные знаки убрали, оставив зияющие дыры в тротуарах. Джаред понял: все стараются держаться подальше друг от друга. Неудивительно.

 

Он ускорил шаг, и Дженсен нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, перекидывая поудобнее сумку на плече:

 

– Эй, ты чего, Джей?

 

– Просто хочу поскорее добраться к Мюррею и выяснить, что за фигня здесь творится. Это все… даже не знаю… ненормально, – Джаред перевел взгляд на пустынную спортивную площадку: ни одного ребенка, качели ржаво поскрипывали. Эклз оглянулся, потом догнал Падалеки.

 

– Знаю, – он понизил голос, чтобы слышал только Джаред. – У меня самого чувство, что за нами ведут наблюдение. Это пугает меня до чертиков. Но ты успокойся, ладно?

 

Однако Падалеки тут же забыл о страхах: неизвестно откуда им под ноги выскочила собака, рыча и скаля желтые зубы. Джаред приблизился. Пес так напомнил ему Харли, что у него перехватило дыхание.

 

Он наклонился, протягивая собаке руку понюхать, но Эклз оттянул его в сторону и шлепнул по ладони, шагнув навстречу псине. Не в первый раз Джаред заметил, что Дженсен загораживает его от опасности. От этого на душе потеплело, но все равно он обиженно возмутился.

 

– Джен…

 

– Джей, погляди, он же бешеный, – Эклз угрожающе махнул на псину сумкой. – А ну, вали отсюда. Пошел вон!

 

Пёс, поджав хвост, прокрался обратно в переулок, из которого вынырнул, и Джаред вздохнул с облегчением: слава Богу, это была всего лишь собака, а не кто похуже. Но он все поглядывал через плечо, пока они не дошли до нужной улицы.

 

Миновав центральный район города, они направились к холмам, и Джаред вернулся к той поре, когда «Сверхъестественное» ещё не отменили, и им с Дженсеном не пришлось спасаться бегством из дружелюбнейшей страны в мире.

 

Казалось, время здесь остановилось. Глядя на четкий рисунок профессионально подстриженных газонов богатых и знаменитых, вы никогда бы не догадались, что за бортом этого мира творится неладное. Какая-то женщина в шикарном спортивном костюме выбежала им навстречу, волосы стянуты в элегантный хвостик. Если не обращать внимания на ее перчатки и маску – конечно, в стиль ее бордовой с синим спортивной куртке, перед вами обычный день Лос-Анджелеса. Заметив их, женщина в страхе распахнула глаза и торопливо перебежала на другую сторону улицы.

 

Джаред не обиделся: выглядели они дерьмово. Он бы тоже обошел таких странных субъектов стороной.

 

Вздохнув, он положил ладонь Дженсену на шею, пожимая. Просто так. Ему захотелось удостовериться, что Эклз рядом, и все это не бредовые галлюцинации.

 

– Пошли, дом Чада уже близко, за углом. Лучше побыстрее убраться с улицы, еще арестуют.

 

 Он не был уверен, кто и на каких основаниях, но точно знал, что они напрашиваются. Тишь и гладь Голливудских холмов явно находилась под чьим-то незримым контролем.

 

Когда они, дойдя до угла, повернули, Эклз притормозил. Он потянул Джареда за рукав в тень свешивающихся через чей-то высокий забор ветвей магнолии.

 

– Что ты скажешь Чаду?

 

Падалеки растерялся.

 

– В каком смысле? Скажу, что нас вышвырнули из Канады, и нам нужно где-то остановиться, пока мы не придем в себя и не соберем необходимое в дорогу, – он непонимающе смотрел на Дженсена.

 

– Что **_еще_** ты ему расскажешь? – покачался он с носка на пятку; Дженсен всегда так делал, если сердился.

 

– Я не…

 

Дженсен закатил глаза, как будто втолковывал полному идиоту:

 

– Что ты ему скажешь о **_нас_**?

 

О, наконец, до Джареда дошло, и пришла его очередь затывать глаза.

 

– Ну, я не планировал посвящать его в личные проблемы, но если до этого дойдет – скажу правду, – он подумал, что Дженсен чересчур осторожничает и трусит, но не стал озвучивать эту мысль.

 

Эклз склонил голову набок, словно изучал ситуацию под разными углами.

 

– Доверься мне, ладно? Чад никогда никого не судил строго, он не из тех.

 

Дженсен фыркнул, и Джаред тоже почувствовал нарастающее раздражение.

 

– Джен, ну что он нам сможет сделать? Вызвать полицию нравов? Пошли, хватит тебе волноваться. Чад не такой.

 

Наконец убежденная вера Падалеки в друга подействовала, и Эклз кивнул:

– Ладно. Но даже не пытайся остановить меня, Джей, если он начнет молоть всякую чушь… Ты знаешь, как я к нему отношусь, и если там появится еще хоть одна живая душа, которая нас знает, мы оттуда свалим.

 

Падалеки открыл было рот, чтобы заступиться за Мюррея, потом захлопнул, сдержавшись и поджав губы. Натянутые отношения Дженсена и Чада не были для него новостью. Два его лучших друга не сошлись характерами еще три года назад, когда Джаред их только познакомил, и Джаред смирился с этим. При нынешних обстоятельствах ожидать, что ситуация улучшилась, не стоило.

 

Он лишь надеялся, что не окажется в роли разнимающего рефери, или, того хуже, придется выбирать между собственными друзьями. Конечно, в его предпочтении не было никаких сомнений, просто Джаред ужасно не любил обижать людей.

 

И вот они уже стояли перед воротами дома Мюррея. Дженсен собрался с духом. Джаред не мог объяснить, почему тянул время и не нажимал кнопку домофона. Ведь появилась надежда решить их проблемы и наладить жизнь в городе.

 

Решение за него принял Эклз, потянувшись к кнопке. Где-то на удалении просигналило. Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Падалеки.

 

– Что? Я голодный как собака.

 

Джаред улыбнулся и опять ободряюще пожал ему шею.

 

– Да, надеюсь, он уже смотался в магазин. Обычно холодильник Чада славится пустотой. Скорее всего, будем есть сэндвичи с горчицей и кетчупом.

 

– Даже это для меня сейчас манна небесная, – усмехнулся Эклз.

 

Волнение Джареда переросло в беспокойство, когда реакции на звонок не последовало. Конечно, могло случиться, что Чада нет дома. Но что-то казалось неправильным, и от этого в горле у Джареда заскребло.

 

Он тяжело сглотнул.

 

– Попробуй калитку, – подсказал ему Эклз, опираясь на кирпичную колонну, разделяющую причудливую черную ковку  ограды.

 

Он толкнул ее и изогнул бровь, глядя на Падалеки: калитка подалась, распахиваясь с громким скрипом, таким неожиданным в полуденной сонной тишине. Джаред пожал плечами и открыл ее шире, входя.

 

Лужайка во дворе, на которой Падалеки едва ли разместился бы в полный рост, высохла,  неухоженная и поросшая сорняками. Клумбы заполонили банановые деревья, а вымахавшие там цветы закрывали окна подвальных помещений.

 

Хруст жесткой травы заставил Джареда обернуться, и он увидел тощего кота, вцепившегося в мышь.

 

– Ты слышишь? – спросил Эклз почти шепотом.

 

Джаред напряг слух и помотал головой:

 

– Нет, я ничего не слышу.

 

– Вот именно, – он поднял голову, разглядывая запущенные деревья, прикрыв глаза  ладонью как козырьком. – Где это видано, чтобы в ЛА не было ни одной птицы? Тем более, здесь, в пригороде. Наверное, их что-то ужасно напугало.

 

По телу Джареда пробежала  дрожь, кожу закололо как иголками. Эклз озвучил одну из мыслей, беспокоивших его последнее время. Всё здесь было откровенно зловещим и жутковатым.

 

Они поторопились к входной застекленной двери. Джаред более чем с облегчением выдохнул, заметив джип Мюррея, криво припаркованный на стоянке возле ворот, на своем привычном месте.

 

– Кажется, он дома.

 

Еще до того, как постучать, он заметил тень, приближающуюся к двери.

 

– А вот и он сам, – Падалеки сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть фигуру. Да, похоже на тощую задницу Чада.

 

Он улыбнулся до ушей, когда дверь открылась. Мюррей вылетел из дому, наступив Дженсену на ногу, и тот выругался.

 

– Какого черта? – нахмурился Чад, отступая и потянувшись рукой за спину. Секундой позже на лице его отразилось удивление, однако Джаред успел заметить пистолет в заднем кармане его джинсов. Уронив на пол кейс, Чад стиснул Падалеки в объятиях.

 

– Джаред, матерь божья. Чувак, я так рад тебя видеть!

 

Падалеки выбрался из его рук и отступил к Дженсену, следя за игрой эмоций у того на лице, когда Эклз и Мюррей заметили друг друга. Дженсен и так боится всего на свете, и Джаред хотел дать ему понять: я с тобой.

 

Чад протянул руку Эклзу:

 

– Дженсен, старик, привет. Тебя тоже рад видеть.

 

Джаред был впечатлен: прозвучало вполне искренне. Они пожали друг другу руки, и Дженсен улыбнулся. Со стороны Эклза тоже выглядело искренне, и Падалеки почувствовал, что стянутую в напряжении грудь отпустило.

 

– Как хорошо, что мы встретились, Чад. Вижу, твои дела идут неплохо, – Джаред пытался расслышать в голосе Дженсена нотки сарказма, но тот звучал вполне убедительно, говоря об удачной судьбе Мюррея.

 

– К черту, старик, ты даже не представляешь, каково это, – Чад неопределенно махнул рукой на то, что в прежние времена изображало выстриженный газон и ухоженный патио.

– Спасибо, хоть дом удалось сохранить. Кругом теперь сплошная неразбериха.

 

Джаред засмеялся и покачал головой.

 

– Ты даже не представляешь, что такое **_сплошная неразбериха_**. Подожди, вот мы тебе расскажем, через что прошли, – Джаред почувствовал, как нарастающее напряжение прошедших недель охватывает утомленные руки, плечи.

 

– Слушай, рад бы вас послушать, но мне нужно бежать, – Мюррей подобрал кожаный кейс и сжал ручку. – Не могли бы вы, ребята, зайти попозже? Где вы остановились?

 

Эклз почесал затылок, а Джаред прочистил горло пару раз, и Дженсен резко вскинул голову в его направлении. Тот покачал головой, не желая, чтобы друг волновался. Он был уверен: это просто нервы.

 

– Вообще-то, нигде. Мы только утром до города добрались… старик, мы **_пешком_** дошли из Ванкувера.   

 

Чад переварил его слова, прищурился на вечернее солнце, затем отошел к двери, раскрывая.

 

– Вы чего, дурака из меня делаете? – сказал он, заходя в сумрачное прохладное пространство дома, подталкивая их внутрь. Оставив кейс у порога, он направился к кухне,  Джаред и Дженсен последовали за ним. Джаред легко ткнул его в спину пальцами, и через секунду Дженсен толкнулся в ответ.

 

– Старик, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но это правда, – сказал Эклз. Оба плюхнулись на высокие стулья у барной стойки. – Мы даже не знали… Пару раз мы уже не верили, что выживем, Чад.

 

Звук собственного имени вместо привычного **_старик_** или **_чувак_** заставил Мюррея оторваться от открытого холодильника, откуда он доставал мясо, сыр, воду.

 

– Что, так плохо? – он посмотрел на Джареда, ожидая подтверждение.

 

– Да, так плохо, – под столом в его колено уперлось колено Дженсена.

 

Чад достал из буфета булку хлеба, ножи, и выложил все продукты перед друзьями, предлагая хозяйничать самим. Уговаривать дважды не пришлось, завтрак Бетти переварился давным-давно.

 

– Слушайте, мне, правда, надо провернуть одно дельце, – он неопределенно махнул рукой.

 

– Я вернусь через пару часов, может, позже, смотря по обстоятельствам. Но вы, парни, оставайтесь до моего возвращения, а потом мы все обсудим. Можете пожить пока у меня, места хватит.

 

Джаред кивнул, уже отправляя бледно-желтый ломтик сыра к себе в рот. Чеддер, как будто ты в раю. Дженсен сделал себе сэндвич и аккуратно отложил нож в сторону.

 

– А что скажет на это твоя жена? – поинтересовался он, пока Джаред набивал рот.

 

– Да, Чад, а где Кензи? – тот медлил с ответом, и глаза Джареда расширились в испуге. – С ней все в порядке?

 

– Все прекрасно, – Мюррей успокаивающе поднял руку. – Она переехала, живет с родителями в Санта Монике, – он тоже приготовил себе сэндвич. – Просто здесь ей слишком тяжело жилось, вот и все. ЛА… какое-то время здесь было жутко, знаете. Я навещаю ее пару раз в неделю. Я… э-э… У меня дела в городе, приходится держаться поблизости.

 

Падалеки кивнул, принимая его объяснения, и они какое-то время жевали молча. Потом Чад остановил взгляд на Дженсене и нахмурился.

 

– Чувак, что стряслось с твоей шеей? Похоже, на тебя пиявка напала? – он хохотнул и откусил сэндвич. – Еще и перепихнуться умудрился? Где ты откопал ее, в нашей-то глуши?

 

Джаред в ужасе смотрел на Эклза, пристыженный, видя, как краска заливает его лицо. Джаред был уверен, что собственное лицо вспыхнуло, потому что щеки горели. Более **_застуканными на месте преступления_** выглядеть было сложно. 

 

Мюррей переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока его рот не распахнулся, демонстрируя неприятную картину недожеванного бутерброда. Наконец, он захлопнул рот, и Джаред обнял себя руками.

 

– Ни хрена себе, чувак! – Чад хихикнул почти истерически. – Признавайтесь, гомики, было чем заняться в дороге? Ну ладно, ладно. Только скажите, кто сверху, кто снизу? – он приложил руку к сердцу, притворно умоляя. – Джаред, дорогой, только не вздумай сказать, что сучка – это ты.

 

– О, господи, Чад, заткнись, а? – Джаред наклонился через стол, собираясь  пихнуть, но тот отпрянул в сторону, продолжая неудержимо хихикать. – Ну, ты и придурок.

 

Дженсен продолжал отрицать, от этого Мюррей с видом   ** _меня не проведешь, Эклз_** расхохотался еще громче.

 

Дженсен раскраснелся от нарастающего гнева, и Джаред набрал воздуху в рот, чтобы заставить Мюррея на самом деле отвалить, но слова застряли в горле. Дыхание перехватило, участившись, и потом он стал кашлять. Эклз немедленно обратил все свое внимание на Джареда, удерживая, чтобы тот не упал с высокого барного стула.

 

– Черт! Дерьмо! Нет, Джей, только не сейчас… у нас ничего нет. Дыши, ну же. Медленно. Слышишь? Посмотри на меня. Ты должен расслабиться, Джей. А теперь вдыхай, медленно.

 

Слова Эклза проникали сквозь туман приступа, и он старался. Но ужас сковал его, и он молил, не сводя глаз с Дженсена: **_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать_**.

 

Чад обошел стол и стал рядом, сначала растерянно, потом беспомощно наблюдая, как задыхается Падалеки.

 

– Это что, аллергия? – спросил он. Джаред едва расслышал его сквозь успокаивающий голос Дженсена и лишь слабо кивнул головой, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха.

 

– Да, – тихо ответил за него Дженсен. – Черт, мы истратили все лекарства, я надеялся, мы успеем пополнить наши запасы до очередного приступа.

 

Джаред сполз со стула, не в силах держаться прямо, сконцентрироваться на чем либо кроме слабого притока кислорода, пробиравшегося в распухшие легкие. Чад помог, и вместе с Эклзом они уложили его на кафельный пол, головой на колени Дженсену.

 

– Дыши, детка, дыши, ради меня, давай, ты можешь…

 

– Вот. Попробуй это.

 

Джаред отвернулся и сцепил зубы, когда что-то жестко уперлось в рот. Дженсен удержал его голову, пристально глядя в глаза.

 

– Джей, прекрати, не сопротивляйся, это ингалятор.

 

Джаред хватанул ртом воздух. Чад сунул пластиковый наконечник между посиневших губ, и он расслышал шипение спрея. Химический аромат альбутерола наполнил рот. Он удержал его, потом глотнул, проталкивая дальше по горлу. Чад нажал ингалятор еще раз, отправляя новую дозу.

 

Джаред втянул еще воздуха, позволяя лекарству делать свою работу. Двумя минутами позже он лежал на полу, головой на коленях Дженсена, с наслаждением поглощая большие порции кислорода. Высохшие на лице слезы защипали кожу, и он  потянулся их  вытереть.

 

Эклз был рядом, одна рука под головой, другая тяжестью лежала на груди.

 

– Тебе получше?

 

Джаред вздрогнул, различив страх в голосе и в выражении лица друга, и кивнул, прочищая горло и пытаясь сесть.

 

– Да, – ответил он хрипло, прокашлялся и сказал увереннее: – Да, спасибо.

 

Джаред перевел взгляд на Мюррея, до сих пор стоявшего на коленях.

 

– У тебя есть ингалятор? – спросил он с удивлением. Чад занервничал, замявшись, и Джаред не мог определить, по какой причине.

 

– Кто-то забыл. А я решил оставить, знаете…со всем дерьмом, что сейчас творится. Это довольно ценная штука.

 

Джаред давно знал Мюррея и понимал, что тот врет, однако времена изменились, и он решил не задавать лишних вопросов.

 

– **_Мне_** можешь не рассказывать, – уверил Падалеки.

 

–  Спасибо, старик, – вмешался Дженсен, в его взгляде отразилась благодарность, и он протянул руку, предлагая мир.

 

– Да без проблем, – Мюррей сделал вид, что не заметил, но Дженсен нашел его руку и сжал твердым рукопожатием. Чад, смутившись, поднялся, убирая еду в холодильник.

 

– Слушайте, я уже опаздываю, надо бежать. Но вы, парни, чувствуйте себя как дома. Примите душ, расслабьтесь, вздремните. Что угодно. Я постараюсь… помочь, когда вернусь.

 

Джаред поднялся и сел, опершись о стену. Эклз проводил хозяина до двери, пытаясь разгадать, куда тот направляется, но если Мюррей удумал что-то, был занят или, тем более, две опции вместе, прессовать его было бесполезным занятием. Дженсен вернулся на кухню, качая головой.

 

– Подозреваю, что делишки у нашего парня незаконные или аморальные. Или и то, и другое вместе.

 

Джаред улыбнулся и, дотянувшись до бутылки с водой на столе, влил в себя изрядное количество, потом закрутил крышку и поставил обратно.

 

– Что сказать, это же Чад, – отшутился он. – Не знаю как ты, а я мечтаю о настоящем душе с горячей водой. Пошли, в ванную сюда.

 

 

 

VI

 

Стемнело, когда Падалеки услышал рычание машины Мюррея и поднялся на постели. Они свалились замертво, едва коснувшись простыней, вымотанные переходом и в придачу приступом Джареда. У него во рту пересохло, язык одеревенел, словно он спал сутки, а не несколько часов.

 

Он коснулся губами уха Эклза и шепнул:

 

– Чад вернулся.

 

Дженсен застонал и перевернулся, потом потянулся и простонал громче.

 

– О, черт, как здорово, я провалялся бы еще пару дней.

 

Тут мнение Джареда совпадало, с условием, что пара дней будет состоять из того же, что и прошедшие несколько часов: сон и секс. Занятие любовью с Дженсеном в настоящей постели, на мягких чистых простынях представлялось истинным блаженством, и ему  очень хотелось остаться здесь, не двигаясь с места, наслаждаясь покоем.

 

– Эй, придурки, не вздумайте трахаться на моей кровати! – донеслось до них.

 

Эклз усмехнулся, резко и хрипло со сна, и Джаред, не удержавшись, склонился для  долгого поцелуя. Дженсен издал удивленный возглас, но, похоже, этот план был ему по душе. Однако он оторвался от Джареда и крикнул:

 

– Не переживай, мы трахались только в душе!

 

– Блин, даже слышать об этом не хочу, – взвыл Мюррей.

 

Падалеки усмехнулся и отбросил одеяло, вставая:

 

– А ты настоящая сука, ты в курсе? – он не вложил в свои слова подтекст, ничего, кроме шутки, но Эклз все равно шлепнул его по заду. Джаред повертел им перед носом Дженсена и потянулся за джинсами.

 

Они обнаружили Чада на кухне, которая, очевидно, заменяла ему гостиную. Мюррей выглядел устало. Секундой позже Джаред внес поправки в свое мнение: не уставшим, а измотанным и на взводе, почти как во время неприятных разборок с Софией в период развода.

 

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался Джаред, хозяйничая как у себя дома, распахивая холодильник в поисках съестного.

 

– Да, конечно, по-другому и быть не может, – ответил тот преувеличенно оживленно, Падалеки оглянулся: Чад все еще нервничал, однако успел нацепить свою обычную заносчивую маску.

 

Он бросил на него взгляд: «Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?» Но не стал развивать тему.

 

– Так о чем ты хотел с нами поговорить? Кто может помочь с моей… – Джаред не договорил, необъяснимо избегая произносить вслух название своей болезни.

 

– Можешь нам раздобыть лекарства? – Дженсен подсел рядом к барной стойке.

 

Если минуту назад Чад нервничал, то сейчас, казалось, заволновался. Он погрыз большой палец, сплюнув кусочек ногтя на стол. Джаред поморщился – какая гадость.

 

– Ладно, слушайте, тут такое дело. Знаю я одних… – Мюррей вдруг заинтересовался рисунком мраморной столешницы больше всего на свете, и Джаред потерял терпение.

 

– Чувак, договаривай. В чем дело? Я в курсе, лекарство стоит прилично, и если ты волнуешься по этому поводу…

 

Чад перебил его.

 

– Нет, нет, то есть, да, это стоит дорого. Наверное… – он пожал плечами и опять запнулся.

 

Очевидно, решившись, наконец, Мюррей вздохнул и продолжил:

 

– Есть одно место, и люди, что там заправляют, сейчас важные птицы в ЛА. От них вы можете получить всё, что душе угодно. Но… – Чад облизнулся, – придется заплатить. И недешево.

 

– Хватит ходить вокруг да около, – раздраженно сказал Эклз. – Что за люди, что за место? Что мы должны будем сделать, чтобы получить медикаменты?

 

– Я не знаю, – Мюррей пожал плечами. – Зависит от обстоятельств, от того, как они решат вас использовать. На что вы им сгодитесь.

 

– Что? – Дженсен прищурился, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли Чада.

 

– Значит они как… Крестный Отец? Сделают нам предложение, от которого мы не сможем отказаться? – пошутил Джаред, стараясь снять напряжение между двумя друзьями.

 

– Ну не знаю я, – Чад опять пожал плечами с несчастным видом и сунул руки в карманы. – Смотря по обстоятельствам.

 

Джаред стоял, пораженный, не веря своим ушам.

 

– Я не стану никого убивать, – немедленно заявил Эклз. – Я не…  Я просто не смогу, – Джаред встретился с ним взглядом и увидел, как потемнели сияющие обычно глаза Дженсена. – Прости, Джей, даже ради… Не смогу.

 

– Нет, – согласился Джаред. – Конечно, нет. Иисусе, Чад, о ком ты говоришь? Где это место?

 

Мюррей повел плечом.

 

– О тех, кто в состоянии предоставить вам желаемое, – произнес он отчетливо. – Слушайте… Я понимаю, ситуация не из лучших, но если вы до сих пор не заметили, все сейчас вверх ногами. За гребаный аспирин некоторые готовы отдать ногу или руку. А тем более, за ингалятор или адреналин. Зачастую без нужных людей вы даже не узнаете, где раздобыть лекарство. И многим путь к этим людям заказан. Только через особые связи. Мне жаль, но так сейчас ведутся дела.

 

Джаред вздохнул.

 

– Ладно, поехали, встретимся с ними, – он увидел, как Эклз открыл рот, готовясь возражать. – Джен, – он поднял руку, – мы не обязаны ни на что соглашаться. Только разузнаем.

 

– Я просто… – во рту у Дженсена пересохло. – Да. Хорошо. Почему бы и нет… Нам же нужно лекарство, правильно? Просто не нравится мне все это.

 

– Да, – хмыкнул Падалеки. – Не для протокола – мне тоже. Но как ты сказал, почему бы и нет?

 

 

***


	7. Chapter 7

** Часть 7 **

****

I

 

Джаред снова заполучил Дженсена желанным способом в первую же их ночь в доме Мюррея. Случайно или намеренно, тот выделил им гостевую комнату как можно дальше от своей спальни, поэтому никто не испытывал неудобств от возгласов, производимых Эклзом, когда Джаред двигался внутрь и наружу, плавно и с наслаждением.

 

– Как хорошо, – бормотал он, нависая прямо над лицом Дженсена, входя в него, чувствуя, как тот сжимается и дрожит. – Мне кажется, я могу продолжать это бесконечно. 

 

– Всегда… – в него пробирались все глубже, и голос Дженсена дрожал помимо его воли. – Всегда подозревал, что ты сексуально озабоченный.

 

Джаред вошел снова, и Эклз прижал его к себе, сцепляя руки на спине.

 

– Все из-за тебя, – поддразнил Джаред.

 

Утром огромные ладони Падалеки отпечатывали следы на запотевших стенах душевой кабинки, его член во рту Дженсена, теплая вода стекала по их телам.

 

Через полчаса они нацепили свою грязную одежду – Чад размером не вышел, оказался маловат для обоих. Хорошо, что успели выстирать белье. В комнату донесся аромат кофе, и Падалеки решил, что жизнь прекрасна, учитывая обстоятельства.

 

Мюррей сидел за столом в кухне, вносил записи в нечто, напоминающее ежедневник. Заметив входящего Джареда, он быстро захлопнул тетрадь, прикрыв обложку рукой.

 

– Признайся, что это натуральный кофе, и я твой раб навеки, – сказал Джаред, потягивая носом и шлепаясь на стул рядом с Чадом, врезаясь в него плечом.

 

– Конечно, а каким еще должен быть кофе? – обиженно произнес тот, резко отодвигаясь.

 

Падалеки и Эклз обменялись взглядами, и Джаред закатил глаза.

 

– Думаю, он решил, что это цикорий и желуди, – объяснил Дженсен, наливая обоим по чашке из стеклянного кофейника.

 

Чад допил кофе, поставил кружку в раковину и взялся за ручку и тетрадь.

 

– Это лучший кофе «Каса де ла Чад», детишки. Дайте мне кое-что закончить, и затем я готов доставить вас по назначению – если вы еще не передумали.

 

Легкое окрыляющее чувство, с которого Джаред начал день, улетучилось. От одной мысли о новом приступе аллергии с единственным ингалятором на руках сердце забилось чаще. В то же время, размышления о таинственных друзьях Мюррея, о том, что те могут потребовать взамен, моментально выбили его из колеи.

 

Сильные грубоватые пальцы знакомо вжались между лопаток, поглаживая напряженный комок мышц. Джаред улыбнулся, и Эклз кивнул ему слегка. Его тоже тревожила предстоящая беседа с неведомыми воротилами.

 

– Мы только поговорим. Посмотрим, что им нужно, – напомнил Дженсен ему на ухо приглушенно. От глубокого низкого звука его голоса Джаред вздрогнул по причинам, не имеющим никакого отношения к страхам.

 

– Но никаких обещаний, – сказал уже громче Падалеки, обращаясь к Мюррею, и тот поднял руки, давая понять, что не причем. С другой стороны, с тем же жестом и выражением лица он уверял Пэрис: «Кто, я? Да никогда в жизни», выкрасив ее собачку в розовый цвет.

 

– Эй, я лишь устраиваю встречу. Что вы там решите, парни – не мое дело, меня не вмешивайте, – Чад исчез в комнате вдоль по коридору, оставив друзей в грустных размышлениях о своем будущем.

 

 

 

II

 

Эклз знал ЛА, как свои пять пальцев, и мог назвать, как минимум, с полдюжины способов добраться к пляжу гораздо быстрее, чем Мюррей. Верх джипа был поднят, но хозяин выдал каждому по бейсболке, забираясь в машину и бережно пряча ежедневник под сидение.

 

– А это зачем? – полюбопытствовал Падалеки, укладывая свои густые длинные волосы под кепку.

 

– Всем положено носить что-то на голове, если выходишь на улицу, – объяснил Чад. Он пожевал нижнюю губу, словно что-то никак не мог припомнить. – Это якобы защита. В таком духе. Пока средства массовой информации держались, с каждого угла призывали носить головные уборы и даже перчатки, если вы посещаете публичные места. Не сделаешь этого – ты урод или больной.

 

Эклз нахмурился. Лично он не видел никакого смысла в защите от вируса с помощью магической силы Giants (кто бы сомневался, слюнтяям вроде Чада нравятся Giants). Но он натянул кепку, как и солнечные очки, которыми их обеспечили. Он надвинул козырек пониже и сел на заднее сидение рядом с Падалеки, придвигаясь ближе, так чтобы сидеть бок о бок. Его плечи прислонились к руке Джареда, которую тот положил вдоль спинки сидения.

 

Он полагал, что неплохо держался все это время, в дороге, но  чувствовал: лимит слепой удачи на исходе. Вернувшись в город – пусть даже от населения ЛА и остались крупицы, Дженсен вернул себе прежние страхи. На протяжении всего пути существовали лишь он и Джаред.  В стычках и встречах с незнакомцами он сосредотачивался на выживании, на заветном ЛА. Теперь эта часть плана была выполнена; не имея объекта для защиты, он стал прежним Эклзом, а у прежнего Эклза были Проблемы, с большой буквы.

 

Как будто Падалеки прочел его мысли, ладонь свесилась со спинки на его плечо. Ничего не делая, рука **_просто лежала_** там, весомо и ободряюще.

 

Джаред всегда был его буфером, с самого начала съемок, всегда оказывался рядом, стоило ему растеряться, обрывая неудачную шутку или делая из нее шутку на свой манер и уводя вспышки камер на себя, если замечал, что Эклз не выдерживает груза общения. Просто был рядом, надежный и уверенный в себе, удерживая Дженсена, как якорь.

 

Дженсен даже не подозревал, как полагался на близкого друга, пока их не выпустили на красные ковровые дорожки публичных мероприятий. Популярность «Сверхъестественного» в прошлом сезоне выросла, догоняя по рейтингам CSI и Grey’s Anatomy. Стоя там, наблюдая свой блицкриг – вспышки фотокамер на безопасном расстоянии, он был во власти мини-истерики, как раз перед выходом на сцену, и Джаред единственный, кто успокаивал его, это не удалось даже их пресс-секретарю Эйприл.

 

Прежний уровень страха – ничто по сравнению с нынешним, а Дженсен так устал. Одно лишь напоминание, что он, они – узнаваемые лица в городе, и прежде славившимся своими чудачествами, заставило его занервничать. Возможно, известность и популярность для кого-то цель, но он никогда не умел с этим уживаться, в отличие от Джареда. Тот успешно пользовался звездными благами. В данном единственном случае Эклз **_не чувствовал_** себя старше и опытнее.

 

И ещё об этом новом мире: Лос-Анджелес больше не окутывал смог. Ясный и чистый воздух звенел, а простиравшееся над городом небо было почти таким же голубым, как в Техасе. Дженсен задумался, куда исчезли три миллиона автомобилей, выплескивавших двуокись углерода повсюду. Размышляя, он только сейчас понял, что им не встретилась ни одна машина в течение получаса езды.

 

Дженсен огляделся вокруг, потом ткнул пальцем Падалеки, который дернулся: не смотря на огромные размера, этот лопух боялся щекотки. Джаред посмотрел на него и кивнул, не понимая, чем так обеспокоен Дженсен. Тот склонился вперед и повысил голос, перекрикивая рев «Рэнглера» и ужасный музыкальный вкус водителя.

 

– Эй, старик, почему мы едем через Латинский квартал?

 

Чад бросил быстрый взгляд на него через плечо, но тут же вернулся к дороге. Дженсен был благодарен, что Мюррей вызвался вести машину.

 

– По-другому через город больше не проедешь, ребята, – ответил он, и Эклз заметил, как тот поймал в зеркале заднего обзора взгляд Джареда.

 

– Как же вы докатились до жизни такой?

 

– Ты что, чувак, думаешь, раньше ЛА не был поделен? Город давно распределен между денежными мешками. Мафия, продюсеры, нефтяной и прочий крутой бизнес, хрен их там разберет. Потом появились банды и подобрали все, что осталось. Доподлинно неизвестно, кто чем владеет. Так, слухи, домыслы, – Чад, плотно сжав губы, как будто и так много выболтал, обратил все свое внимание на дорогу. Дженсен взял ладонь Джареда, крепко сжимая, непонятно, кого подбадривая: себя или соседа.

 

Через шесть кварталов Эклз заметил знакомую сцену: два парня на углу поглядывали по сторонам, боясь лишних глаз. Типичная сценка продажи наркотиков, за исключением того, что в качестве оплаты предлагался кусок мяса в упаковке из лавки мясника, и Латинский квартал остался позади. Пошли респектабельные прежде улицы.

 

– А копов больше нет? – он адресовал вопрос Мюррею, но привлек внимание Джареда, который обернулся назад, наблюдая, как продвигается сделка.

 

Чад отвлекся от дороги.

 

– Копы? Ты сам, что ли, не видишь? – он нервно поглядел в боковое стекло, потом обратно на Дженсена, его глаза щурились от яркого солнца.

 

Джаред облокотился на спинку сидения Чада, и опять оглянулся назад.

 

– Те парни… Это же настоящая торговля наркотиками! – глаза Падалеки округлились, и Дженсен понял, что он видел это **_впервые_** , а прежде – лишь в кино. До него опять дошло,  как еще молод и неопытен Джаред. От этой мысли внутри все сжалось.

 

– Да, хотя, скорее всего, толкают антибиотик или еще что, наркотики больше не в цене.

 

Эклз не стал спрашивать Чада, откуда тот все знает. Очевидно, ответ не будет таким забавным, как вопрос, вертевшийся на его остром языке.

 

– Может, что покрепче, – сказал он вместо этого. – Полно людей, желающих забыть или  не думать о случившемся.

 

Видимо, разрушения произошли задолго до их появления. Магазины и квартиры разграбили подчистую и (или) выжгли дотла, оставив обугленные остовы-скелеты. В садах и парках раскинулись палаточные городки. Когда Чад медленно преодолевал баррикаду, явно воздвигнутую не по приказу властей, ватага ребят, от шести до десяти лет, окружила их, заголяя спины и вопя **_аспирин_** и что-то еще, Дженсен не мог разобрать.

 

Свободной рукой он крепко ухватился за сидение, припомнив банду подростков на границе с Калифорнией. Бедро Джареда против его желания напряглось, и когда Дженсен  посмотрел на него, то увидел всё ту же тень паранойи. Но даже сквозь страх Эклз заметил одну вещь: ни один пацан не просил денег.

 

– В бардачке пистолет, – проговорил Чад, не разжимая губ, упорно продвигая джип и не обращая внимания на детей, облепивших машину. – Как только они полезут внутрь –  доставайте пистолет.

 

– Господи, Чад, это же дети, – возразил ему Джаред, однако не совсем уверенным тоном.

 

– Дети размозжат тебе голову ради малейшей дряни в твоем кармане так же легко, как и взрослые, – ответил Мюррей, от усталой горечи в его голосе на шее Эклза поднялись  волоски. – Все ясно? Они в машину – вы за пистолетом.

 

– Да, – тихо подтвердил Дженсен, думая, что он готов почти на все, только бы убрать мельчайшие крохи разочарования и крушения иллюзий в голосе Джареда.

 

«Как ты там, Бог? Снова я. Знаю, это не твой способ решать наши проблемы, но я на самом деле прошу не для себя, для Джареда… Да, он сильный, но если ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы ему не пришлось демонстрировать свою силу, я был бы премного благодарен. Потому что… Он моя «неопалимая купина», Господи. Только он напоминает мне, что ты где-то рядом, выслушиваешь молитвы и творишь чудеса».

 

Джаред посмотрел на него задумчиво, словно прочел мысли, и у Эклза мелькнула безумная догадка: вдруг Падалеки перенял от Сэма Винчестера больше, чем они предполагают? Здравый смысл пришел на помощь секундой позже: он просто уставился в одну точку, потому Джаред и посмотрел на него **_так_**. Дженсен тихо хмыкнул и покачал головой: «Все нормально».

 

 

 

III

 

– Место называется «Ла Гасиенда», – Мюррей сжал руль джипа обеими руками, нетерпеливо ерзая на сидении и поглядывая в лобовое стекло, будто опасаясь, что сейчас с ветвей деревьев с обеих сторон калитки посыпятся охранники. Черт, может, так и есть?

 

Они ждали, пока охрана проверит пикап, подкативший к воротам как раз перед ними.

 

– Ух-ты, – Джаред понимал, что выглядит глупо, но не сумел совладать с реакцией на открывшуюся их взору роскошь. Он почувствовал ладонь Дженсена на колене и положил свою сверху, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляд от того немногого, что показалось за воротами и высокой стеной, покрытой золотистой штукатуркой.

 

Двойной ряд красивых высоких деревьев создавал коридор вдоль дороги. Здание, которое, должно быть, стояло в конце дороги, разглядеть было трудно. Он получил лишь неясное представление о чем-то бежевом размером с дворец.

 

– Да, наверное, это единственное место в ЛА, где вы еще сможете найти вина, сигары, ну, и прочую роскошь, которую можете себе вообразить. Кроме того – еда, врачи, лекарства. Прелестный уголок, ничего не скажешь, – Мюррей постучал пальцами по рулю. – У них там целый квартал, с ума сойти.

 

Когда пикап развернулся и скрылся за угол по служебной дороге, охранник в черной форме, вооруженный полуавтоматической винтовкой, переброшенной через плечо, сделал им знак подойти.

 

– Молчите, говорить буду я.

 

Джаред заметил медленно поворачивающиеся видеокамеры, установленные на ограде, и ему показалось, что он участвует в съемках фильма о войне. Он ткнул Эклза в бок, указывая кивком на кольца колючей проволоки, поблескивающей по всему периметру каменного забора. Джаред не мог заставить себя думать об этом месте иначе.

 

Мюррей, высунувшись в окно, вполголоса толковал с охранником, и Падалеки ухватил слова «дело» и «дайте мне с ней поговорить».

 

Джаред представить себе не мог, что им позволят встретиться с владельцем этих мест. Он закусил губу и прикрыл глаза на минуту в молчаливой молитве. Совесть грызла его за вовлечение Дженсена в дело – он ведь здоров, совершенно здоров, принуждение явиться сюда и принять один бог знает какие условия. Или наблюдать, как Джаред умирает у него на глазах во время приступа.

 

Но он не хотел умирать.

 

Видя, что за ужас творится в городе, Джаред просто надеялся: они смогут сделать для них эту работу. Найдут способ. Он не мог понять – это оптимизм или наивность?

 

Чад поставил джип на нейтральную скорость и, включив аварийный сигнал на всякий случай, выдохнул и повернулся к ним.

 

– Парни, вы должны выйти из машины, пока я буду внутри, – Джареду показалось, что он рассержен, но в его бесцветных глазах было и предупреждение. – Не машите руками. Делайте, что они скажут.

 

Эклз пожал плечами, и они выбрались из джипа, вразвалочку отойдя в сторону. Ворота на хорошо смазанных петлях медленно и беззвучно распахнулись. Чад проехал внутрь. Джаред следил за грязным Рэнглером, не вписывающимся в это место; джип дымил вдоль дороги, пока не исчез за поворотом.

 

– Эй, привет, – кивнул Падалеки ближайшему охраннику и протянул руку. – Я Джаред.

 

Тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

 

– Не думаю, что они жаждут завести друзей, – Дженсен потянул его за рукав, уводя немного в сторону от ворот и будки охранника.

 

Они отошли подальше, ближе к улице.

 

– Какая-то гребаная военная база! – Джаред ощутил легкое щекотание в горле, почти все время напоминающее о себе, особенно, когда он нервничал, это могло легко перерасти в большую проблему. Нужно успокоиться.

 

Эклз, повернувшись спиной к воротам, оттянул за собой Джареда еще на пару шагов.

 

– Ясное дело, так и есть. Ты чувствуешь? Если хозяевам нечего прятать, им не нужно столько охраны. Ты видел у охранников собак?

 

Падалеки склонился, тихо говоря на ухо Дженсену.

 

– Конечно, им есть что прятать. Ты слышал, что сказал Чад. Здесь деньги, здесь все, что пожелаешь, и это одно из редких мест в ЛА. Есть что охранять – охраняют. И у меня чувство, если мы не сможем добыть, что мне нужно, – Джаред поморщился, опять вспомнив, что все это его вина. – Нам придется искать подобное же место.

 

Джаред не высказал другу вслух то, что вертелось на языке:  хотя и круто было навестить Мюррея, выпить чашку настоящего кофе, выспаться – и трахнуться – на чистой постели… Но он почти желал, чтобы ЛА оказался в том же состоянии, что и Сан-Франциско. По крайней мере, когда они были в дороге, они знали, чем обладают. Друг другом. Это заменяло все. Этого было достаточно. 

 

Один его собственный бог знает, что понадобится этим людям за лекарства, гарантирующие ему жизнь. У него нет права втягивать в авантюру Дженсена. Но, глядя на напряженное, загорелое веснушчатое лицо друга, он понимал, что тот не бросит его. Насколько паршиво он себя чувствовал по этому поводу, настолько же был благодарен. Чертовски **_благодарен_**. 

 

Падалеки уже решил, что, может, стоит попытаться отыскать старых друзей Дженсена после того, как они покончат с разговором, но тут интерком подал признаки жизни, и один из охранников взял трубку.

 

Двое в униформе направились прямо в их сторону, и Джаред не смог сдержаться, попятившись. Эклз подошел ближе, расправил плечи. Джаред потянулся было к нему, но один из солдат взялся за кобуру, и друзья застыли на месте. Только бы Эклз не вышел из себя и не сделал какую-нибудь глупость.

 

– Эй, какого черта? – резко поинтересовался Дженсен. – Мы не сделали ничего плохого, и единственная причина, по которой мы здесь… – он оборвал речь, когда один из охранников схватил его, обыскивая и хлопая по бокам, спускаясь вниз по ногам и опять поднимаясь по внутренней поверхности бедер. Он посмотрел вниз. – А неплохо ты меня облапал, Спарки.

 

– Проверка на наличие оружия, – ответил охранник заученной фразой. – Обычная для всех процедура. Вас ждут внутри.

 

Падалеки запоздало сообразил и понурил голову, когда у Эклза вытащили позади из-за ремня нож. До того, как принялись за него, Джаред торопливо заявил:

 

– У меня тоже есть, – и медленно вытащил нож, протягивая охраннику. – Нам не нужны неприятности, – уверил он их ободряющей улыбкой, всегда выручавшей его. Но не в этот раз.

 

Охранник забрал оружие, смерил парней странным взглядом и сунул оба ножа себе за пояс. Потом кивнул другому охраннику, державшему их на мушке все это время, и пошел отпирать ворота.

 

 

 

IV

 

Внутри на зацементированной площадке у стены были припаркованы две машины для гольфа. Охранник, которого Эклз окрестил «Спарки», указал на ближайшую, и они разместились на мягких сидениях. Как обычно, ноги Падалеки заняли все пространство, и Дженсен оказался зажатым в угол, утешившись тем, что уперся в бок Джареду острым локтем. Вот так всегда и с кроватью.

 

«Спарки» уселся за руль, аккуратно (и с явным удовольствием) вывернул машинку и, минуя основную дорогу, повел ее по отдельной тропинке к громадному зданию, которое Дженсен только сейчас смог разглядеть.

 

Они проехали еще один охранный пост: две женщины и один мужчина, у каждого на коротком поводке собака. Один из псов, доберман, скаля зубы, рванулся вперед, но его резко одернули, гаркнув команду. Доберман улегся у ног охранника, но в глазах его по-прежнему горел злобный огонек.

 

– Как я скучаю по своим собакам, – уныло произнес Падалеки, и Дженсен с трудом сдержался от колкости: почему каждый хвостатый потенциальный убийца напоминал Джареду  добродушных дурашливых Сэйди и Харли?

 

– Это будет следующим номером программы, – вместо этого пообещал он, расслышав тоску в голосе друга. – Если хочешь, давай попробуем завтра отыскать Рэйчел, – он боялся и предположить, скольких трудов стоит добраться до Техаса с двумя псами в придачу. «Решаем проблемы по мере поступления», – напомнил он себе, потому что об этом действительно нужно было вспоминать каждый раз.

 

Они какое-то время ехали молча, и вдруг **_совсем близко_** раздался ружейный выстрел. Эклз среагировал мгновенно.

 

– Пригнись! – он схватил Джареда за шею и опустил вниз, прикрывая собой.

 

Охранник прыснул, Джаред тоже засмеялся.

 

– Джен. Джен, отвали от меня. Смотри, палят не в нас. Они не по машине целятся, старик.

 

Эклз понял, что Джаред прав, но легче ему от этого не стало. Он выпрямился. Лицо горело, наверное, он покраснел. А Дженсен ненавидел краснеть. «Спарки» ткнул его локтем и указал на смотровую площадку с севера здания. Развалившись на диване под зонтиком от солнца, там прохлаждался еще один охранник с винтовкой.

 

– Они не в нас стреляют, – повторил Джаред. Охранник на веранде опять поднял ружье, прицеливаясь во что-то. В голосе Падалеки слышалось облегчение, и Дженсен почувствовал себя немного лучше. Совсем чуть-чуть.

 

Охранник выстрелил, хрипло прокаркала птица. Похоже на ворону, но что он вообще знал птицах? Птицы. Они отстреливают птиц в деревьях. Эклз беззвучно выругался, и Джаред засмеялся снова.

 

– Господи, – сказал он оживленно. – Клянусь, я чуть не обделался. Особенно, когда ты меня так схватил. Ты в порядке?

 

– Я в полном восторге, – буркнул Дженсен.

 

Джаред ткнул его в бедро кулаком, склонился ближе и прошептал:

 

– Может, мне проверить твои штаны?

 

Дженсен вспыхнул еще сильнее, черт бы побрал этого придурка.

 

– Отстань, – он отпихнул Джареда. – Я не рос на ферме Сан-Антонио, как ты, деревенщина. Услышал выстрел и испугался. Знаешь, в отличие от некоторых, я беспокоюсь о своем здоровье.

 

Падалеки рассмеялся еще громче, согнувшись чуть не пополам, держась за живот.

 

– Дженсен, обожаю твою чокнутую задницу.

 

Несколько месяцев назад Джаред немедленно оборвал бы шутку, а Дженсен и думать бы про нее забыл. Они обзывали друг друга всяким дерьмом постоянно. Но несколько месяцев назад они не трахались и не были друг для друга… Чем бы это не являлось. Услышав шутку сейчас, Дженсен осознал, как осторожны они были прежде, избегая подобных тем. Но не с тех пор, как это стало значить для них большее, чем просто шутливая перебранка.

 

Дженсен похолодел, потом опять вспыхнул, сердце забилось вдвое быстрее. Он не смотрел в сторону Джареда, который тоже перестал смеяться. Так они и сидели в  неловком молчании, пока «Спарки» не подкатил к торцу здания, к двери, окрашенной синей краской. Мюррей, сидя на большой каменной клумбе, курил сигарету и грыз палец, и Дженсен еще никогда не был так рад видеть этого тощего суслика.

 

– Эй, Чад, – Падалеки с трудом выбрался из машинки, лягнув Дженсена во время процесса. Эклз последовал за ним более осторожно, вытирая руки о свои не совсем чистые джинсы. Он чувствовал себя странно и скованно, так бывало с ним на затянувшихся интервью, когда заученные ответы заканчивались. – Что нам расскажешь?

 

Оторвав зад от клумбы, Чад поднялся и пожал плечами. Хотя Дженсен считал его типом, оставляющим за собой шлейф сигаретных окурков, как конфетти, на удивление, тот придавил сигарету девчачьей безразмерной сандалией, подобрал и выкинул в урну.

 

– Неудачное время, – ответил Мюррей, ссутулившись, бросая на них полный обаяния (как, видимо, казалось Мюррею) взгляд. – На сегодня намечена шумная вечеринка.

 

– И что это означает? – Эклз старался скрыть раздражение в голосе, но выходило не очень. Кончики пальцев Джареда гладили его поясницу, предупреждая и успокаивая. – У нас будет встреча или нет?

 

Они долго испытывали терпение судьбы, Дженсен чувствовал, что время на исходе: пока не закончится ингалятор, пока у Джареда не случится приступ, когда ингалятор не поможет, и выручит только адреналин. **_Пока Джаред не умрет._** Он не хотел больше откладывать трудный разговор, ожидая неясной возможности, за которую они могут и не расплатиться.

 

«Возможность… – подумал Дженсен, со страшной силой желая вмазать во что-нибудь кулаком; он даже ощутил во рту металлический привкус. – Как будто у нас огромный выбор».   

 

– Мне сказали, что Клод нет на месте, – выдал, наконец, Мюррей, нервно клацая зажигалкой. Щелчки еще больше выводили Эклза из себя. – Но, учти, ты должен держать себя в руках, Джен, обещаешь? Это **_они_** делают нам одолжение, а если будешь вести себя по-хамски, тебя скормят собакам.

 

– Ты же шутишь… правда? – спросил Джаред неуверенно.

 

Чад пожал плечами.

 

– Насчет собак – да. Но не насчет «держать себя в руках», когда Клод появится здесь, понимаете?

 

Исторический факт, подумал Эклз: **_Чад Майкл Мюррей_** дает ему совет, как не выглядеть лохом и как захлопнуть крышку своего темперамента. Дожили.

 

– Да, я понял, – отозвался он. Что бы там о нем не судачили, он профессионал, черт возьми. Дженсен изобразил вежливую искренность, и Чад расслабил поднятые до ушей плечи. – Спасибо, старик.

 

Тот кивнул ему.

 

– Окей, чувак, не стоит благодарности, я просто… **_Клод_**! – воскликнул вдруг Мюррей с нотками обворожительного дружелюбия, за что его Дженсен и ненавидел. – Привет, детка, как дела?

 

– Чад, маленькая подлиза, – раздался недовольный, к удивлению женский, до боли знакомый голос с австралийским акцентом. – Я уже предупреждала – не называй меня «Клод» и «детка».

 

Дженсен обернулся. К ним приближалась женщина, легко шагающая на высоченных золотых шпильках, раздраженно поддергивая на ходу длинную облегающую юбку. Она еще издали окинула компанию внимательным изучающим взглядом, и Дженсен открыл рот в изумлении.

 

– Чертова юбка, – выругалась незнакомка себе под нос. – Я бы сказала, ты выбрал самое неподходящее время, Чад. Но так как я была готова съесть свою руку, лишь бы убраться оттуда, мы в расчете, идет?

 

Джаред бочком подошел к Дженсену, его волосы защекотали ему ухо, когда он пригнулся и зашептал:

 

– Ты знаешь ее? Старый друг или ещё кто?

 

Дженсен резко обернулся.

 

– Ты что, шутишь? – зашептал он в ответ. – Чувак, это же сама Клаудия Блэк.

 

 

 

** Примечание переводчика: **

 

  1. **_Юнион-стейшн_** – железнодорожный вокзал в Лос-Анджелесе.
  2. **_Twilight_** ** _Zone_** – «Сумеречная Зона», сериал (2002-2003), жанр: фантастика, фэнтези, драма, приключения, детектив.
  3. **_Неопалимая купина_** – терновый куст, горевший, не сгорая, явившийся Моисею во время Божьего откровения. Христианская традиция видит в неопалимом кусте прообраз Богоматери, непорочно зачавшей и родившей Христа. В данном случае Дженсен сравнивает Джареда с купиной, как с чем-то чистым и непорочным, с подтверждением того, что чудеса еще случаются в жизни, что Дженсену одно чудо в виде Падалеки и явилось.



 

 

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

** Часть 8 **

 

I

 

– Ну, пошли, – сказала Клаудия. Походка ее стала степеннее, когда она взошла на бетонные ступени. Открыв дверь, она пригласила их внутрь.

 

Падалеки стукнул Дженсена в плечо и вопросительно поглядел на него. Они проходили сквозь шумную и людную кухню, и от запаха еды – настоящей горячей еды – желудок Дженсена подал голос, но хозяин оставил его без внимания.

 

– Чувак, – повторял он вполголоса, пока Чад и Клаудия – **_Клаудия мать ее Блэк!_** – шли впереди по коридору. – **_Клаудия_** Блэк. Клаудия **_Блэк_**.

 

– Да, уже понял, – прошипел в ответ Падалеки. – Но мне это не помогло. Кто она такая?

 

– Ну, ты даешь, – опять сказал Дженсен, с трудом веря. – Stargate. **_Farscap_** , – Джаред все равно непонимающе хлопал ресницами. – **_Черная Блэк_**? – он покачал головой. – Ты не смотришь фантастические сериалы?

 

Джаред пожал плечами и Эклз закатил глаза.

 

– Иногда я задумываюсь, что я в тебе нашел? – проворчал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на переполненное людьми помещение. Все разговаривали, смеялись, что-то кричали…

 

Тело Дженсена немедленно заныло. Он всегда старательно избегал толпы, и сейчас было трудно сказать, похожа ли его реакция на прежнюю, или она гораздо сильнее, потому что теперь ему тем более не нужен был никто. Никто, кроме Джареда.

 

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Падалеки легко притронулся к его спине, кончиками пальцев проводя вдоль позвоночника.

 

– Может, тебе просто нравится, как я беру в рот твои яйца? – промурлыкал он Дженсену на ухо, и его рука скользнула ниже, к изгибу ягодиц. Он быстро убрал руку, еще до того, как Дженсен пугливо увернулся, краснея. – Значит, была актрисой? Как мы?

 

– Я по-прежнему актриса, – поправила его Клаудия, когда они покидали кухню, выйдя в длинный полутемный коридор. Она оглянулась на них через плечо. – Только декорации и зрители изменились, к сожалению.

 

Стройная фигуристая девушка с длинными темными волосами (из одежды на ней были лишь майка и шортики) выскочила из двери в коридор и засеменила к Блэк.

 

– Клаудия, – бормотала она невнятно и торопливо. – Клаудия, пожалуйста… можно мне еще немного?

 

Все неловко притормозили в коридоре. Эклз достаточно навидался старлеток в Голливуде и быстро сообразил, в чем дело. Клаудия положила руку на дрожащие плечи девушки, останавливая ее.

 

– Ты исчерпала свой лимит на сегодня, Харизма, – произнесла она мягче, чем это ожидал Дженсен, помня, как она держалась с Мюрреем. Хотя, понятное дело, это же Чад.

 

Погодите, Харизма… Услышав имя девушки, Дженсена осенило. Харизма Карпентер, еще один продукт производства WB. Он никогда не общался с нею лично, но виделся пару раз, возможно, поболтал немного у бара на одной из вечеринок компании.

 

– Знаю, –  согласилась девушка, откидывая назад волосы, и ее глаза мимолетно сверкнули на него, Джареда и Чада, тут же вернувшись к Блэк, потому что она единственная обладала здесь властью, единственная, кто мог дать ей желаемое. – Ну, просто… Сегодня особенно плохо. Не могу думать ни о чем, и я… ужасно сегодня себя чувствую.

 

– Милочка, – рука Клаудии жестко повернула к себе ее лицо. – Ты накачаешься в ступор, вот чего ты желаешь, но ни я, ни Хозяева не позволят тебе заниматься самоубийством. Если это твоя цель, ищи себе другое место.

 

Харизма помотала головой, беспокойно переступая с ноги на ногу.

 

– Нет, я не хочу этого делать, – умоляла она. – Ну, хоть чуточку, Клаудия. Мне не повредит. Чуть-чуть.

 

Блэк вздохнула и выпрямилась, касаясь чего-то в ухе, похожего на гарнитуру.

 

– Мишель? – позвала она. – Мишель, где ты там?

 

– О, Клаудия, ну ладно тебе… – Харизма примирительно подняла руки. – Зачем ты так сразу.

 

– Харизма, я занята, – тон Клаудии стал резче, она отодвинула девушку с дороги. – Иди в свою комнату и приведи себя в порядок, найди и трахни Майкла, или что там тебе в голову взбредет, но **_убирайся с глаз моих немедленно_** , ты все поняла?

 

– Поняла… – ответила та неуверенно. Опять ее взгляд вскинулся на Дженсена, Джареда и Чада, молча и растерянно слушающих диалог. Эклз прочел в этом взгляде что угодно, но только не стыд. Стыда там не было. Он вздрогнул и опустил глаза, испугавшись, сам не зная почему. – Ладно, извини.

 

Харизма сделала к ним пару шагов.

 

– **_Рада видеть тебя, Дженсен_** , – прошипела она угрожающе, прежде чем растолкала их и удалилась прочь.

 

 

 

II

 

– Я весьма сожалею о случившемся, – сказала Клаудия, сопроводив их в то, что являлось, скорее всего, ее кабинетом. Настоящий офис, судя по размерам.

 

– Нашла о чем волноваться, – успокоил ее Мюррей, садясь одним бедром на стол;

 

Дженсен и Джаред заняли кресла напротив.

 

– Убери свой зад с моего стола, – резко бросила Клаудия. Чад быстро спрыгнул.

 

– Итак, – продолжила хозяйка кабинета, усаживаясь в кожаное кресло цвета красного дерева. – Чем могу быть вам полезной?.. – она вопросительно посмотрела на Мюррея.

 

– Дженсен, – Эклз встал и протянул руку. – Ваш большой поклонник, - Клаудия пожала ему руку с кислой улыбкой. Слишком поздно он сообразил, что напоминать о ее утерянной жизни – не самая удачная идея. – Это мой партнер, Джаред, – добавил он, прикрывая собственную неловкость, и Падалеки тоже поднялся, чтобы пожать ее протянутую ладонь.

 

Они сели обратно, и Дженсен посмотрел на друга, не зная, как продолжить. Заводить разговор об аллергии Джареда ему было неудобно, даже перед женщиной, которая могла – теоретически – помочь с их проблемой. Слишком много нехорошего подтекста в словах   ** _опасная болезнь_**. Слишком много последствий. О своем желании вернуться в Техас ему также не хотелось ни с кем делиться; он опасался, что эти хрупкие планы окончательно сойдут с рельсов. Но как еще объяснить их проблемы прекрасной нетерпеливой женщине по другую сторону стола, не заставив себя заговорить об этих вещах?

 

– У меня аллергия, понимаете, – Джаред, как всегда, без усилий поддержал разговор.

 

– О…

 

– И мы с Дженсеном пытаемся добраться домой. А лекарства… – он слегка усмехнулся и почесал затылок. – Их сейчас нелегко достать.

 

– М-мм… – кивнув, согласилась Клаудия. – Могу себе представить. И это привело вас к нам?

 

– Да.

 

– А вы можете заплатить за лекарства, которые вам так нужны?

 

Падалеки развел руками.

 

– Я даже не знаю, сколько они стоят, – ответил он легко, будто речь шла не о его собственной жизни и смерти. – Но… наверное, нет. Мы еле добрались отсюда из Ванкувера. Все наше добро умещается в рюкзаке.

 

– Из Ванкувера? Долгий путь, – она была по-настоящему удивлена.

 

Эклз пожал плечами.

 

– Большого выбора не было. Торчать в Канаде, когда границы закрыли… Мы должны были вернуться домой.

 

– Само собой, – ноготь Клаудии, выкрашенный золотистым лаком под цвет ее наряду водил бесцельно по столу. – А что вам известно о «Ла Гасиенде», господа?

 

Дженсен бросил взгляд на Мюррея, но тот вдруг занялся своей сандалией, сложив на груди руки.

 

– Вообще-то, ничего. Чад сказал, что у него есть здесь друзья, которые смогут нам помочь.

 

– Хм-м, – Клаудия постучала ногтем по дереву. – Друзья?

 

– Ну… – поспешно вставил Чад. – Знакомые.

 

Клаудия вздохнула.

 

– Не волнуйся, Чад, ты получишь свои комиссионные в любом случае. Хватит подлизываться, – она пристально посмотрела на Дженсена, и от ее взгляда он почувствовал себя неуютно. – Я даже подозреваю, тебя ждет дополнительное вознаграждение.

 

Эклз резко вскинул голову. Может, для него и проблема связать пару слов, но проблем с мозгами пока еще не было, подтекст в словах Клаудии читался легко.

 

«Я могу помочь вам», – уверял Чад.

 

«Или себе самому, – подумал Дженсен, и в груди сделалось тесно, ладони покрылись потом. – Продажная тварь. Джаред верил тебе».

 

– Можешь быть свободен, Чад, – она устало поглядела на него из-под длинных ресниц. – Иди поговори с Майклом. У меня сегодня несколько встреч, возьми это на себя.  Подробности узнаешь у него.

 

– Конечно, все понял.

 

Когда Мюррей вышел, Блэк повернулась к ним.

 

– Что ж, думаю, пора назвать вещи своими именами, да? Хорошо. Как и все вокруг, назначение «Ла Гасиенды» после эпидемии немного изменилось. Мы можем обеспечить вас необходимыми лекарствами… и прочим необходимым. Но, как вы понимаете, за это придется заплатить. А из того, что вы рассказали, я уяснила – платить вам нечем, – Клаудия открыла ящик стола и стала перебирать бумаги. – Первое и главное: «Ла Гасиенда» – гостеприимное место. Мы обеспечиваем проведение развлекательных мероприятий и предоставляем эскорт для приятного общения нашим Хозяевам, их клиентам, друзьям и партнерам.

 

– Бордель! – воскликнул Джаред.

 

Клаудия склонила голову.

 

– Если тебе так больше нравится. Дело в том, господа, что у нас есть кое-что, необходимое вам. И, как я поняла, у вас нет **_ничего_** , что нужно нам. За исключением вашего рабочего времени.

 

– Если это можно назвать работой, – проговорил Эклз. Он не мог определить свои чувства. С одной стороны, услышав предложение, он похолодел до костей. С другой стороны, он абсолютно не удивился. Его мозг теперь лихорадочно работал.

 

– Должна признать, я не знакома лично ни с одним из вас, но вы друзья Чада, и я видела, по крайней мере, ваши лица прежде. Кажется, вы как-то связаны с тем, что сейчас называется телеканал CW?

 

– Были связаны, – поправил Джаред, упрямо выставив подбородок. – Теперь мы не связаны ни с кем.

 

Дженсену показалось, что Падалеки даже гордится положением фрилансера, но сейчас была неподходящая ситуация.

 

Клаудия опять склонила голову, признавая.

 

– Хорошо, в любом случае, мы ведем с ними много дел, как и с большим количеством прочих компаний, наслаждающихся всеми преимуществами успеха. В прямом и переносном смысле, можно и так сказать.

 

«Можно и так сказать? Да так оно и есть!» – подумал Эклз, припомнив Чада и Харизму там, внизу. Карты раскрылись, и Дженсен увидел теперь всю картину.

 

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, наш единственный выход – принять ваше предложение? Чтобы получить то, что нужно нам, мы должны обеспечить то, что нужно **_вам_**.

 

Слова Дженсена приковали ее внимание. Ее карие глаза посерьезнели и пронзили его взглядом.

 

– Выход всегда есть, и не один. Это лишь тот вариант, что предлагаю я. Если вы думаете, что найдете где-то предложение лучше – желаю удачи.

 

Клаудия закрыла ящик, завершив работу с бумагами, и повернулась в кресле, чтобы встать.

 

Падалеки поднял руку.

 

– Погодите, миссис Блэк, – она выгнула красиво выщипанную бровь, не поднимаясь, но и не усаживаясь обратно. – Пожалуйста, подождите, – его голос был тихим и умоляющим. – В смысле, вы же видите, нам нужно время, чтобы разобраться с вашим предложением, правильно? Гораздо менее серьезные сделки требуют время на размышление, – Джаред пытался всех успокоить своим мягким голосом и яркой улыбкой на мальчишеском лице. Это всегда получалось у него лучше всего. – Слишком нелегко для каждого из нас даже подумать об этом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать.

 

Клаудия поджала губы в довольной улыбке. Сев обратно в кресло, она сложила перед собой на стол ухоженные руки.

 

– Я понимаю вашу диллему, – проговорила она тоном не ласковее, чем Долина Смерти.

 

«Это ради Джареда», – напомнил себе Эклз, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях от нарастающего гнева. Последнее, что Дженсен мог сделать, чтобы помочь ему – хотя бы выслушать Блэк до конца. Выяснить, что конкретно от них ожидают, если они согласятся.

 

– Ну, и как это работает? Я так понимаю, нам не придется стоять на углу бульвара Сансет, – Дженсен хотел пошутить, но Клаудия всерьез возмутилась.

 

– Конечно, нет! Это вам не дешевая сутенерская организация, господа. И здесь вам предложат гораздо больше, чем просто лечение от аллергии. Как вы могли видеть, мы хорошо охраняемы. Охрана распространяется как на работников, так и на наших клиентов. Все наши сотрудники живут здесь, развлекаются здесь, работают здесь. У нас электричество, еды в изобилии, медицинское обслуживание и прочая для современного мира роскошь. Не все, кто работает здесь, воспринимают это так же… ограниченно, как вы двое. Многие находят, что жизнь в Гасиенде стоит своей цены. И здесь не так уж много грязи, как вам кажется, – она вытащила из ящика стола листки бумаги. – Уверяю вас, это бизнес. Очень выгодный, иногда даже приятный бизнес. И все мы здесь профессионалы.

 

Эклз снова вспомнил Харизму. Он сомневался, что **_профессиональное_** поведение свойственно всем сотрудникам.

 

– Что это? – Падалеки указал на листки в руках Клаудии.

 

– Это контракт, как и все традиционные контракты. Здесь расписано, во сколько нам обойдется ваше содержание в Гасиенде, включая все ваши удобства, – она положила бумаги на стол между ними. – Это прайс-лист на дополнительные услуги, включая медицинское обслуживание, в котором нуждается Джаред. Цены, конечно, могут меняться, – второй документ был гораздо толще, несколько страниц отпечатаны на бледно-зеленой бумаге и скреплены вместе.

 

– Ну, само собой, – отреагировал Эклз с кислой миной.

 

– Мы понимаем, что это… трудно, но вы убедитесь, что оплата услуг довольно щедрая, – она нарисовала золотым ногтем фигуру на столе. – Даже с удорожанием вашей жизни здесь за счет обслуживания Джареда, вы будете получать десять процентов от дохода, – Дженсен открыл рот, но Блэк подняла руку, останавливая. – Знаю, вам кажется мало, но подумайте по-другому об этих десяти процентах. Это чистая прибыль. Все остальные ваши нужды: жилье, одежда и прочее – все это обеспечит вам «Гасиенда». Сейчас, в творящемся за оградой хаосе, где вы честно добудете десять процентов, заплатив за дом,  машину, вашего агента, кредитку? Это не совсем идеальное предложение, но мы с вами живем не в идеальном мире.

 

– А как наша **_прибыль_** будет накапливаться? – поинтересовался Падалеки, отрываясь от прайс-листа услуг. Волосы упали ему на глаза, от этого он выглядел еще моложе, но его голос абсолютно не вязался с внешним видом. Люди иногда забывали, что у Джареда под щенячьей внешностью крылись мозги. – Деньги и акции сейчас не в цене, как и золото, драгоценности. На них не проживешь.

 

Клаудия как будто ожидала этот вопрос.

 

– Ваши средства будут накапливаться в виде кредита, хранящегося на счете Гасиенды.

 

Дженсен слегка фыркнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

 

– Счет доступен из терминала в доме, в любой момент вы вправе проверить его. В конце каждого месяца вы будете получать официальный отчет с анализом и списком расчетов, вашего заработка и ваших трат. Контракт совершенно по доброй воле. В любой момент, когда вы захотите обналичить счет, мы переведем ваши доходы в удобный для вас эквивалент: еду, медицинское обслуживание, лекарства, прочее необходимое – и вы вольны идти на все четыре стороны. Это вам не рабство.

 

Клаудия держала ладонь на пресс-папье, и Дженсен разглядел на ее руке свежий шрам: грубую рваную рану.

 

– Фактически, вы поймете: жить здесь, в безопасности с немногими из оставшихся в живых нормальными людьми, в откровенной роскоши предпочтительнее, чем то, что ожидает вас за воротами, – она сжала губы, и Дженсен подумал – это из-за них с Джаредом или из-за ее собственных воспоминаний о том, что привело **_ее_** в нынешнее положение. – Мы медленно и уверенно катимся в пропасть. Мир все больше разваливается по частям, положение становится все более отчаянным и опасным, день за днем.

 

Он вспомнил жуткую сцену на Калифорнийской границе: те парни держат, бьют Джареда, а он не в силах помешать. И понимает, что, скорее всего, им придется умереть не самой легкой смертью. В горле пересохло, он сглотнул и посмотрел на соседа. Было трудно определить сквозь все эту завесу волос, что за выражение на лице Падалеки, но Дженсен был уверен – он подумал о том же. А может, о линчевании в Канаде.

 

– Не уверен, что мы сейчас в состоянии принять решение, – наконец, медленно произнес он. Разница в их положении, и от этого – отчаяние, поразила Дженсена по-новому. Ради спасения Джареда они согласились на переговоры. Если не с Клаудией Блэк и ее загадочными покровителями, то с кем-то еще. А у них за душой – ничего. Ничего ценного, кроме их молодости и внешности.

 

– Нет, конечно, нет, – согласилась Клаудия. – Вы вольны взять расчеты, прайс-лист и контракты с собой. Отдайте прочесть своему адвокату, – она ехидно улыбнулась, и уголки ее глаз сощурились от удовольствия. – Слушайте, вы должны понять: «Гасиенде» не нужны **_вы_** конкретно. Нам просто требуются красивые и молодые люди, согласные выполнять то, что потребуется. Ничего личного. А то, что вы получаете взамен…

– Взамен мы становимся шлюхами, – подчеркнул Джаред. – И будем трахаться с кем попало.

 

– Ладно, – сказала Клаудия примирительно. – За то, что ты называешь «трахаться с кем попало», тебе обеспечат безопасность, лечение, позволят валяться у бассейна на солнышке, в то время как большинство людей с трудом наскребают на кусок хлеба, чтобы протянуть день. У нас существует лимит клиентов, которых вы можете обслужить, бесплатное медицинское обслуживание, выходные… Это хорошая сделка. Возможно, это лучшее, что вы вообще сейчас сможете найти. Стройте из меня и владельцев «Гасиенды» монстров, но подумайте хорошенько. Подумайте и решайте.

 

 

 

III

 

Сказать, что на обратном пути в машине повисло тягостное молчание – не сказать ничего. Чад прятал взгляд за солнечными очками и не отрывался от **_чудных_** пейзажей за окном. Дженсен выглядел так, будто ему сейчас выдрали зуб без наркоза. А Джаред… такое впечатление, что его избили. Не просто избили, а сбили с ног.

 

Он выпил сразу полбутылки ледяной воды, которой любезно снабдила их Клаудия на прощание. Работа, которую он себе представлял, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что на самом деле их поджидало. Очевидно, потому что все, что им с Дженсеном было нужно за последние дни – они сами и немного еды утолить голод. Но когда стало туго, и Чад подтвердил то, что рассказала им Клаудия, он стал понимать, насколько нереальна была их с Дженсеном жизнь – по крайней мере, та, что он воображал – по сравнению с действительностью. Столь же фантастичная, как и то, что они воплощали на экране.

 

Эклз поерзал на сидении, поворачиваясь к Падалеки спиной и глядя в окно. Джаред не мог разгадать его реакцию, и это пугало его почти так же, как только что предложенное Блэк. Ему пришла в голову мысль: Дженсен жалеет об их встрече. Мечтает, чтобы они никогда не были такими хорошими друзьями, любовниками, из-за чего  теперь он обязан заботиться о Падалеки. Возможно, он пытается придумать способ отделаться от него как можно скорее, отправиться дальше и соединиться с семьей в Техасе, забыв кошмар путешествия в ЛА.

 

– Эй, Джей. Что случилось? – прикосновение Дженсена, его хрипловатый голос вернули  Джареда из горьких раздумий в реальность, и он чуть не вскрикнул, увидев перед собой лицо друга.

 

– Прости меня, – все, что он смог из себя выжать.

 

Чад остановился у того, что теперь называлось магазином, и, не говоря ни слова, выпрыгнул из «Рэнглера», хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что все внутри задрожало.

 

– Какая еще муха его укусила? – пробормотал Эклз и сполз по сидению, откидывая голову на спинку сидения, с силой сдавливая переносицу.

 

– Может, жалеет, что отвез нас туда? – предположил Джаред и закатал рукава своей рубашки. Он допил воду и стал нервно постукивать пустой бутылкой по колену.

 

– То же касается и нас с тобой, – отозвался Эклз, все еще не открывая глаз.

 

Джаред чувствовал, как его страхи и подозрения находят все больше подтверждений, и  просто не смог больше вынести. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он двинул вперед пассажирское сидение, спустил одеревеневшие ноги из джипа и просто пошел прочь.

 

Дженсен **_не обязан_** за него отвечать.

 

– Какого черта, старик? – он услышал, как Мюррей, тащивший к машине два пакета с продуктами – очевидно, их ужин, крикнул ему со стоянки. – Джаред!

 

Тот махнул другу с горькой иронией:

 

– Спасибо, что подвез, старик. И спасибо… – он хлопнул в ладоши. – За то, что помог.

 

На Падалеки накатывал истерический смех, и он понимал: если не уйдет сейчас с глаз Чада и Дженсена, то просто взорвется.

 

Потом хлопнула дверца джипа, и Джаред пошел быстрее, услышав знакомый топот ботинок.

 

– Джей, подожди. Джаред! – Дженсен казался по-настоящему испуганным и расстроенным.

 

Он замер неподвижно, его напряженные плечи и спина всем видом выражали упрямую решимость, даже если Эклз примется уговаривать его вернуться.

 

– Куда ты собрался? – Дженсен поравнялся с ним, потом забежал вперед, надеясь увидеть в глазах Джареда ответ, потому что тот продолжал молчать.

 

– Я не собираюсь вынуждать тебя пойти на это, Джен. Не проси меня. Мне наплевать, что со мной случится, – он мотнул головой так сильно, что волосы рассыпались по лицу, и Джаред выплюнул одну прядь изо рта, выдавая в отчаянии и гневе: – Мне. На всё. Наплевать. Я не позволю, чтобы ты продавал себя ради меня.

 

 Господи, это звучало так… грязно и неправильно, когда Джаред произнес это вслух. Ещё хуже, чем это звучало в его голове.

 

Дженсен отступил назад, очевидно, переваривая эти слова. Взгляд его блуждал по  плечам Джареда, он поднял руку, останавливая Чада, который собирался подойти ближе.

 

– Я понял, старик, дай нам одну минутку.

 

Джаред собирался сказать, что всё равно не изменит решение, но Эклз наступал на него, пока они не остановились, прижавшись грудью к груди, и ему пришлось откинуть голову назад, чтобы заглянуть Джареду в глаза.

 

– Последний раз, когда я проверял в зеркале, я уже вырос и теперь сам решаю, как  распоряжаться своей жизнью, – Эклз говорил с южным акцентом, обтекая каждое слово как медом, и Падалеки никогда ещё не видел Дженсена более техасцем. – Так что ты не указывай мне, что делать, а что нет, – он брызнул на него слюной, но Джаред не  побеспокоился вытереть лицо, он просто стоял, такой же упертый в своем решении, как и Эклз.

 

– Возможно. Но без меня у тебя нет смысла возвращаться в «Гасиенду».

 

Вот так. Теперь Джаред не видел для Дженсена возможности сделать новый ход.

 

– Без тебя у меня нет смысла. **_Вообще_**.

 

 Падалеки всегда полагал, что соображает быстро, но слова Эклза застыли в вечернем воздухе, и он уже ничего не понимал. Наконец, до него начало доходить то, что хотел сказать друг. Джаред переступил с места на место и нахмурился, заставляя мозг анализировать фразу.

 

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – наконец выдал он в ответ. – Ты можешь вернуться в Техас, к семье. Ты можешь по-прежнему… жить. Тебе нечего делать в ЛА.

 

Джаред поразился, когда увидел лицо Дженсена: будто его ударили в живот.

 

– Ах ты, гребаный идиот! Ты что, думал, все было только ради этого? Ты – моя жизнь теперь! Ты – моя семья! – Дженсен развел руками. – Джаред… **_пойми_** … Я люблю тебя. 

 

Сказанные слова повисли между ними, и Дженсен, казалось, был сам в шоке от вырвавшегося признания. Падалеки решил пойти напролом.

 

– Дженсен, я тоже тебя люблю, и как твой лучший друг, я не могу ставить тебя в такие… условия… –  он запнулся на последнем слове. – Как эти.

 

Он ругал себя за то, что не дождался возвращения домой к Мюррею, чтобы принять это решение: группка зевак уже глазела на них со стоянки, и Чад тянулся к рулю сигналить.

 

– Нет, ты, точно идиот! Ты все еще не понял? – Дженсен повысил голос и выдал  снова. – Я. Тебя. Люблю, – он хлопнул ресницами. – Да, **_вот так_**.

 

И следом – Джаред моргнуть не успел – он притянул его за голову и поцеловал,  впиваясь языком, зубами, прижимая к себе так, словно боялся, что Джаред сейчас исчезнет и превратится в облачко дыма на его глазах.

 

– А ну, пошли, чертовы гомики! – заорал за их спинами Чад, разрушая идиллию. – Можете облизываться и в машине. У меня ужин стынет, – потом, помолчав, добавил. – Нет, стойте, забудьте, что я сказал. Подождите, пока не останетесь за закрытыми дверями, и никто не будет видеть ваши голубые задницы.

 

Дженсен вздохнул и Падалеки усмехнулся, слегка выдохнув. Он погладил большим пальцем щеку Джареда, пригнув его к себе, пока они не коснулись лбами.

 

– Пошли. Вернемся к Чаду, сделаем это. Мы все переживем, Падалеки. И ты без меня никуда.

 

Тень кривой улыбки на лице Эклза растопила его сердце, Джаред знал, просто знал – от Дженсена отбиться невозможно. Отчасти он был зол на свою слабость, отчасти ликовал от произнесенных признаний и обещаний.

 

 

***


	9. Chapter 9

** Часть 9 **

 

I

 

К тому времени, как они подкатили к дому Чада, Падалеки казалось, его вот-вот вырвет от напряжения, свившегося кольцами в животе. Эклз больше **_не коснулся_** его по возращении в джип, и Джаред чувствовал, как вся его продуманная защита рушится до основания.

 

С момента отъезда от магазина он лихорадочно пытался найти способ заставить Дженсена  отказаться. Хотя в глубине души, он понимал, что старается вполсилы. Он хотел его – нет, Дженсен был нужен ему так сильно, что Джаред не был уверен, сможет ли сопротивляться упорству друга дальше. И совесть ела его поедом.

 

– Земля вызывает Джареда, – пошутил Дженсен и стукнул его по плечу, следуя за ним к  дому.

 

Мюррей уже распаковывал еду из сумок, и от запаха мяса у Джареда потекли слюнки. Чад открыл упаковку, и он заметил там тарелки или что-то в этом роде. Когда показалась бутылка вина, Джаред, не сдержавшись, разинул рот

 

– Где ты это взял?

 

Чад лишь подмигнул и потянулся за спину, беря три бокала с полки.

 

– Эй, может, у меня и не самая благородная работа в мире, но в ней есть свои плюсы.

 

– И в чем же заключается твоя работа? – спросил Эклз, тихо и угрожающе. – Кроме того, что мы уже выяснили.

 

Но, похоже, слова даже не задели Мюррея, однако Джаред завозился со штопором, бросая умоляющие взгляды на Дженсена. Он знал Чада, считал его одним из близких друзей. И ему тяжело было разувериться, что тот действительно пытался им помочь в их довольно дерьмовой ситуации. Не похоже, чтобы у них был большой выбор.

 

– Я у них на побегушках. Шестерка, – пояснил тот, отправляя кусок хлеба в рот. – Излишне говорить, люди бизнеса любят хранить свои секреты, так что если новый клиент нуждается в конфиденциальной информации, я встречаюсь с ним, предоставляю ее, сам собираю информацию от них, передаю дальше. Законы теперь не действуют, поэтому… –  он пожал плечами и открыл бутылку вина. – Учитывая обстоятельства, это еще хороший бизнес.

 

– И, полагаю, часть твоего бизнеса заключается в сутенерстве? Подборе нового мяса для «Гасиенды»? – горечь выплескивалась в каждом слове Дженсена. – За что тебе Клаудия пообещала **_дополнительное вознаграждение_**? За то, что ты продал ей лучшего друга?

 

Джаред отвесил челюсть, и прежде чем успел захлопнуть, чтобы произнести «какого черта», Чад практически вскарабкался на барную стойку лицом к лицу Дженсена, и Джаред никогда ещё не видел Мюррея таким взбешенным.

 

– Слушай, Эклз! Не я появился у тебя на пороге с просьбой о помощи. И не я, – тут он почти виновато посмотрел на Падалеки. – Могу умереть без лекарств, которые теперь на вес золота.

 

Дженсен побагровел, и Джаред предвидел, что сейчас замелькают кулаки и прольется кровь. Но Чад еще не закончил.

 

– Не нравится? Пошел к гребаной матери! Той жизни, что ты знал, больше нет! И прежде, чем ты начнешь мне мораль читать, подумай лучше, где еще ты сможешь добыть лекарство, чтобы Джей остался жив и продолжал тебе отсасывать.

 

– Чад, – Джаред постарался произнести спокойно, откидываясь на стуле и глядя на них обоих, готовый схватить за руки Дженсена, если тот замахнется, или встать между ними, если придется. Что ему сейчас было нужно, это разделить их. Дать всем остыть. – Джен, – он положил ладонь на руку Дженсена и оттолкнул его на шаг. – Пойди, прими душ. Я хочу поговорить с Чадом. Наедине.

 

Конечно, Эклз собрался возразить, но Джаред применил тяжелую артиллерию и просто глазел на него, выставив подбородок, с видом, как называли это домашние, «большие неприятности». Очевидно, его послание дошло до Дженсена, он сузил глаза на Чада и указал ему пальцем.

 

– Ладно. Хорошо. Мы не закончили, Мюррей, – и, не дожидаясь колкостей Чада в ответ, развернулся и пошел в гостевую комнату.

 

В кухне воцарилась неестественная тишина, пока Мюррей не хлопнул резко ладонью по столешнице, так что Джаред даже вздрогнул.

 

– Иисусе, Чад. Ты чего? – он присел на барный стул и потянулся за бутылкой, наливая себе бокал.

 

– А что? – Чад был готов к обороне и выглядел совсем не по-чадовски, насколько Джаред его изучил. Но потом он задумался, насколько изменился сам в глазах старого друга, проведя в дороге столько времени, путешествуя, проживая и выживая день за днем, не зная, что принесет им следующий.

 

От Чада исходили гнев и раздражение, и Падалеки вспомнил тот день, когда желал, чтобы ему не пришлось выбирать между другом и любовником. Он вздохнул и убрал с лица длинные волосы. Господи, ему срочно нужно подстричься.    

 

– Что? – передразнил он Мюррея. – Начнем с того, что ты чуть не порвал Эклза на куски только за то, что он задал тебе пару вопросов. И кстати, я тоже хотел бы знать, как ты ввязался в это дерьмо с Клаудией.

 

Лицо Мюррея окаменело, губы плотно сжались.

 

– Я не обязан отчитываться ни перед тобой, ни перед кем-либо еще, Джей, так что отвали, понял?

 

Он плеснул себе вина в бокал и отвернулся, тяжело вздохнув. Снова повисло неловкое молчание, и Джаред готов был уже уйти в комнату к Дженсену, когда Чад развернулся к нему.

 

– Понимаешь, мир… он абсолютно развалился. Понятия не имею, как вы, ребята, добрались из Ванкувера, но я прекрасно знаю, что жить в городе – просто выжить и позаботиться о себе и Кензи – труднейшая для меня вещь. Работы сейчас нигде не найдешь, и как мне прикажете существовать? Я делаю то, что должен. И мне, правда, жаль, что до этого дошло, старик, но вот так сейчас обстоят дела.

 

Джаред склонил голову, обдумывая ответ на слова Чада. Он не дурак. И понимает, что теперь все по-другому. Да, они не нашли помощи, которую надеялись получить в ЛА, так что время пересмотреть планы. Он медленно кивнул и протянул руку Мюррею.

 

– Знаю, приятель. Ладно, забудем, – и тот пожал плечами в ответ.

 

– Я пойду… поговорю с Дженом. Узнаю, что он собирается делать дальше. Увидимся утром, ладно?

 

Чад кивнул, отпил большой глоток вина и наполнил бокал снова.

 

 

 

 

II

 

Кожа Дженсена покрылась мурашками, когда Джаред открыл дверь душевой кабинки и втиснулся вместе с ним; но он не двигался, прислонившись лбом к кафельной плитке.

 

– Ты себе это представлял?

 

– Представлял что? – голос Дженсена звучал глухо, он устал, господи, как он устал.

 

– Я не знаю, – Падалеки неловко передвинулся в тесном пространстве. – Черт, не знаю. Все это.

 

Эклз вздохнул, открыл глаза и повернулся.

 

– Все что? О чем мы вообще толкуем, Джаред?

 

Тот облокотился на пластик кабинки, прижав к стенке руки. Взгляд Дженсена переместился, задерживаясь на длинных стройных очертаниях Джареда, изголодавшись по этой картине. Он просто стоял и любовался тем, как сложен Джаред: сильное, крепкое тело. Падалеки тот тип парней, который всегда привлекал его. Как Джефф, как Майкл.

 

За исключением того, что Джаред совсем не Майкл. Он нужен Джареду, и Джареду нужно, чтобы он сделал это, ради него. Джаред никогда не попросил бы о таких вещах, и это еще одно его отличие от Майкла. Он совершенно другой.

 

– Что мы решаем? – спросил Джаред. – Потому что… – взгляд его заметался, и это глубоко кольнуло Дженсена, потому что Джаред всегда **_мог смотреть_** ему прямо в глаза. – Потому что я не знаю, Джен. Просто… я не пойму, какого черта происходит. И мне страшно.

 

Дженсен вздохнул.

 

– Джей…

 

– Я так люблю тебя, Джен, – произнес он тихо, и Эклз едва различил слова сквозь шум воды. Он повернулся и выключил душ. Костяшки пальцев ныли, только что он бил ими в плитку, снова и снова. Наплевать, если Чад заметит трещины, только бы не заметил Джаред.

 

Рука Падалеки тронула его плечо, разворачивая, толкая на стену.

 

– Джен, посмотри на меня.

 

Он исполнил просьбу.

 

– **_Потому_** _,_ что я люблю тебя, - сказал Джаред, удерживая его одной рукой с силой, которую всегда использовал с Дженсеном. -  Именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Я не хочу… Когда подумаю, что кто-то коснется тебя… Я не хочу этого. Даже Джеффа для меня было предостаточно. Я не смогу…

 

– Хватит, – оборвал его Эклз, но без особого энтузиазма. Он, как пес, тряхнул головой; жаркий пар рассеялся, и он начинал замерзать. – Это как еще одна роль… Это просто… У меня получится. Я хороший актер, – он толкнулся на руку Джареда, дотягиваясь ладонью до его влажной кожи, чувствуя глухие удары его сердца. – Но я не смогу… – он снова покачал головой. – Спокойно наблюдать, как ты умираешь на моих глазах. Тем более, если знаю, что могу тебе помочь. Так что не проси меня… развернуться и уйти, как будто ты мне чужой.

 

– Не в этом дело…

 

– Именно в этом, – настаивал Дженсен. – Ты сам говорил, мы вместе.

 

– Хорошо, но…

 

– Нет, – он осторожно приблизился. – Вместе, Джей. Я это воспринял всерьез. И хочу, чтобы ты тоже к этому серьезно отнесся.

 

– Я не могу просить тебя сделать это, – повторил Джаред, измученный и несчастный.

 

– Ты меня и не просишь. Это **_я_** тебя прошу. Разреши мне. Позволь помочь тебе. Помочь **_нам_**. И тогда мы сможем выбраться отсюда и вернуться домой. В наш настоящий дом.

 

– Джен… Я не уверен, смогу ли **_я_** на это пойти, – его голос дрогнул.

 

Дженсен сделал паузу, отстранившись слегка.

 

– А что ты хочешь предпринять, Джаред? Потому что я с тобой до конца, что бы ты не задумал. Ты хочешь попытаться уйти отсюда без лекарств? Уходим хоть завтра. Если ты хочешь проверить, сможем ли мы встретиться с кем-то из других заправил в городе, о которых говорил Чад, давай встретимся. Мне все равно.

 

– Я просто не знаю, как поступить, – честно признался Падалеки. – Я уже не знаю, что правильно, что неправильно. Это все… омерзительно. Но я не хочу умирать.

 

– Ты не умрешь, – ответил Эклз, призывая на помощь всю искренности и уверенность, какую только мог изобразить. – Это всего лишь игра. И ненадолго.

 

Джаред кивнул, глядя себе под ноги. Дженсен откинулся назад, лаская губами его губы. Рот Джареда тут же открылся ему без колебаний, и это тоже отличалось от всего, что было у Дженсена раньше. Руки Джареда скользнули вокруг него, притягивая ближе.

 

Джаред пришел сюда проверить его, поддержать, не дать расклеиться. Джаред чуть не умер, спасая их жизни. Дженсен даже не знал, на что пойдет, лишь бы сохранить это чудо, почти утеряв веру, что чудеса возможны и порой случаются.

 

«Красивые сказки для девиц и прочей размазни, Дженсен, а я ни то и не другое. Я получаю удовольствие, и этого мне достаточно. А ты что думал, тут происходит? Предлагаешь пойти в мэрию, обменяться кольцами и купить полотенца «для нее» и «для него»? Не смеши меня».

 

– Ты дрожишь, – сказал вдруг Падалеки. Он отстранился, хотя его руки сжались крепче. – Господи, ты, наверное, замерз. Пошли отсюда.

 

Он вывел Дженсена из душа, и тот послушался, позволяя растереть себя одним из полотенец Чада. Подтолкнув Дженсена в спальню, к их кровати, Джаред улегся с ним рядом и обхватил руками и ногами, излучая тепло, как батарея. Через час – Дженсен знал – придется отбросить одеяло, покрываясь п _о_ том.

 

– Прости меня, Джен, – проговорил он ему на ухо, окончания слов смазывались. – Больше не уйду. Без тебя не уйду.

 

«Спасибо, Господи».

 

Он закрыл глаза и придвинулся ближе, в объятия Джареда.

 

 

 

 

 

V

 

Когда Эклз проснулся, то, несмотря на сон с этой печкой Падалеки, ощутил в теле большую свежесть. Джаред уже оделся и застегивал верхнюю рубашку.

 

– Эм-м, - Дженсен облизнул сухие губы и попробовал снова. – Мы куда-то идем?

 

Джаред усмехнулся, и это было единственное предупреждение, прежде чем он кинулся и одним прыжком приземлился прямо на него, нос к носу.

 

– Черт, Джей, я в туалет собирался, ты хочешь, чтобы я лужу тут сделал? – проворчал Дженсен, лениво спихивая его, но взгляд говорил Джареду обратное.

 

Тот закатил глаза и слез с Эклза, заодно стягивая с него покрывало и оставляя лежать голым в прохладном утреннем воздухе.

 

– Тогда иди, отлей, одевайся и будь в сборе, у нас сегодня куча дел.

 

Пока Дженсен соображал, что к чему, Джаред пошел вдоль коридора, расслышав, что Чад уже гремит на кухне. Запах кофе был не хуже вчерашнего.

 

– Что сегодня на повестке дня? – спросил он Мюррея, наливая кофе и поднося чашку к носу.

 

Тот пожал плечами.

 

– Ничего особенного. Нужно встретиться с новыми клиентами. Но много времени это не займет. А что?

 

– Можно, мы одолжим джип? – Джаред взглянул поверх чашки, прежде чем отпить большой глоток. – Хочу посмотреть, кого еще мы найдем в городе. У Дженсена здесь есть друзья, а я хочу выяснить, что стало с Рэйчел и моими ребятами.

 

Отвечая на озадаченный взгляд друга, Джаред пояснил:

 

– Рэйчел – одна из наших личных ассистентов на съемках. Была ассистентом. Она забрала собак с собой и уехала за два дня до нашего бегства из Ванкувера. Должна была присматривать за ними, пока я не вернусь сюда. Понятия не имею, что с ними сталось. Удалось ли ей добраться до ЛА, живы ли собаки. Мне нужно их навестить.

 

– О, конечно, старик, полностью тебя понимаю. Ты должен найти Сэйди и Херли.

 

Джаред вспомнил, как Чад и его две собаки боролись на полу квартиры, когда тот навещал его в Ванкувере.

 

Мюррей опять пожевал большой палец, и Джаред заметил, что это его вновь приобретенная привычка, с тех пор как они виделись последний раз. Если уж говорить начистоту, все его ногти были обгрызены и с неровными краями.

 

Наконец, он кивнул.

 

– Дай мне устроить одно дело. Вернусь через два часа, не больше. Потом, ребята, берите его на весь день. Но с условиями.

 

Падалеки загнул уголок рта в вопросительной ухмылке.

 

–  С каких это пор ты ставишь условия?

 

Чад сердито посмотрел на него, но Джаред даже не был уверен, что успел понять его правильно, потому что он тут же усмехнулся.

 

– Слушай, машин сейчас мало, как ты успел заметить. Ты должен все время запирать ее и не убирать крышу, кепки не снимайте, даже если вокруг безлюдно. И ради всего святого, не останавливайтесь в подозрительных районах. Вам глотку перережут и отберут машину, пикнуть не успеете.

 

Он встревожено выслушивал инструкции друга, когда на кухню зашел Дженсен, проводя пальцами по мокрым волосам, пытаясь пригладить всклокоченные после сна пряди.

 

– Что? – среагировал он на выражение лица Падалеки.

 

– О, я как раз объяснял ему, что если вы берете джип на сегодня, вы должны быть с ним поаккуратнее, и почаще оглядываться назад.

 

Джаред уже пришел в себя и спросил:

 

– А какие точно подозрительные районы мы должны теперь обходить стороной?

 

Взглядом он следил за продвижением Дженсена по кухне в направлении кофейника.

 

– Шерман Оукс пока еще безопасен. Порно-индустрия защищает себя прекрасно, –  хихикнул Чад. – Санта Моника полностью разрушена. От Западного ЛА остались одни руины. Не рекомендую туда соваться. Ну а другие… все меняется постоянно. Просто следите в оба и не вздумайте проворонить мою тачку. Иначе я вам мозги вышибу, –  бросил он на ходу.

 

Когда Мюррей ушел, они старательно избегали дискуссии по поводу «Гасиенды», Клаудии и ее предложения. Вместо этого они продумывали, кого можно застать, к кому отправиться первому и каким путем проехать, принимая во внимание советы Чада.

 

Эклз, всегда более практичный, не забыл выстирать их одежду, и к возвращению Мюррея у них имелась чистая, хотя джинсы оставались еще немного сыроваты.

 

Джареду верилось, почти, что все идет, как раньше, пока они ехали вдоль аллеи, где проживал Мюррей, хотя при нормальном порядке вещей они бы сняли бейсболки в такой прекрасный солнечный день. Но Чад и об этом предупредил. Падалеки протянул руку и положил ладонь поверх пальцев Дженсена, лежащих на рычаге переключения передач. Тот не спускал глаз с дороги, но слабая довольная улыбка изогнула его губы, и он погладил большим пальцем ладонь Джареда.

 

Они решили навестить Рэйчел первой, потому что она а) жила ближе всех к Чаду; б) Джаред просто выпрыгивал из штанов от нетерпения, желая выяснить, что случилось с Сэйди и Херли.

 

Сердце его упало в пятки, когда они подкатили к ее дому и увидели заколоченную досками дверь подъезда, обрывки желтой заградительной ленты, трепещущей на утреннем ветру. Место явно давно заброшено. Владельцы закрыли здание или выселили жильцов. Какая разница.

 

Когда Дженсен потянулся к нему, Джаред отдернул плечо, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать слезы. Твою мать.

 

Эклз выпрыгнул из джипа, обошел его и стал просматривать записки, приклеенные к  уцелевшим стеклам.

 

– Джей! Иди сюда! Еще одна доска объявлений! – позвал он взволнованно. Джаред вывалился из двери, бросив ее открытой настежь, и оказался рядом с Дженсеном за секунду, изучая нацарапанные в спешке записки, украшающие здание.

 

Он стал читать, вслух и про себя.

 

– Уехал в Мехико, – бормотал он, быстро перемещаясь ниже к подписи и переходя к следующей. «Даны больше нет, мне не зачем здесь оставаться. Не ищите меня». Интересно, что унесло горячо любимую Дану: вирус или аллергия?

 

– Сюда! – крикнул Эклз, подпрыгивая от нетерпения и подтаскивая Падалеки ближе прочесть запись в аккуратно отпечатанном блоке объявлений на официальном желтоватом бланке. «Дж – не волнуйся. Собаки со мной, живы и здоровы. Уезжаю к своим в Юту. Удачи. Моаб». И далее прилагался адрес в Юте. Конечно, никакого телефонного номера. Зачем беспокоиться, все равно телекоммуникации вышли из строя месяца три назад. Джаред перечитал объявление от корки до корки. Записка датировался 10-м июля. Почти два месяца назад. Рэйчел должна была покинуть город задолго до беспорядков. Ребята в безопасности. Или, по крайней мере, были в безопасности в июле.

 

Он глубоко вздохнул и удивился самому себе, издав тихий всхлип. Оторвав записку со стены, Джаред подержал ее в руках, потом сунул в боковой карман. Эклз обнял его за талию, и Джаред ощутил успокоение от пальцев Дженсена, по-хозяйски расположившихся на его бедре.

 

До следующей остановки они ехали молча. Стив был другом Дженсена долгие годы. Он, наверное, был ему ближе всех в ЛА. К счастью, они получили некоторые ответы – похоже, дела у Стива были неплохи, и он был где-то поблизости.

 

Часом позже они стучались в маленькие бунгало, окружавшие дом Карлсона. Большинство соседей даже не открыли дверь, просто орали: «Убирайтесь с моей территории!» Ну, или от дверей.

 

Дом Стива **_выглядел_** жилым, как казалось Падалеки. Если особо не следить за порядком в доме и не волноваться, что тараканы заполонят кухню. Эклз готов был поверить, что Стив просто испарился. Его дом закрыт, да, но не заколочен досками. Не заброшен в полном смысле. Просто пуст и замусорен, как будто никто не прибрался после шумной и людной вечеринки.

 

Прочесав весь квартал, Джаред вернулся к джипу, видя, что Эклз уже там и с кем-то беседует.

 

– Эй, не повезло, – сообщил Джаред, но Дженсен не обратил на него внимания: он внимательно вслушивался в речь парня, стоящего по другую сторону джипа. Незнакомец сохранял дистанцию, однако делился немногой информацией, что имел.

 

Эклз повернулся к Джареду.

 

– Стив был здесь неделю назад. Но это последний раз, когда его видели, – он указал на смуглого парня лет двадцати. Тот кивнул, но не уходил, выжидая. Джаред хотел задать ему еще вопросы, но, похоже, Дженсен выяснил все необходимое.

 

– Слушай, старик, спасибо тебе огромное. Здорово узнать, что наш друг был здесь недавно, – Падалеки смущенно посмотрел на Дженсена, но тот лишь развел руками. – Э-э… Рад бы я что-нибудь дать тебе в благодарность, но мы сами только что в город прибыли, и это машина нашего приятеля.

 

Сосед Стива пожал плечами в ответ, немного опечаленный и разочарованный, но повернул и пошел вниз по улице. Они проехали мимо него минутой позже, когда покидали квартал, и Джаред подумал, что следовало хоть что-то дать парню. Но у него действительно **_ничего_** не было.

 

Через несколько кварталов Дженсен спросил, куда дальше. Джаред поглядел задумчиво в окно, взвешивая «за» и «против». Все свелось к единственному верному решению.

 

– Едем обратно к Чаду, – сказал он, и Эклз развернул джип, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начали.

 

 

 

VI

 

Когда они добрались к Голливудским Холмам, хозяина дома не оказалось, но у Падалеки было свое на уме. Он протащил Дженсена за собой в их комнату, ведя его спиной к кровати, пока тот ногами не уперся в деревянный каркас и не плюхнулся на матрас. Но Джаред думал не о сексе, по крайней мере, не о **_том_** сексе. Он поставил стул в угол спальни, сел, уткнувшись локтями в коленки, и пригвоздил Дженсена острым пронизывающим взглядом.

 

– Ты бы трахал кого-то еще? – он громко втянул носом воздух и тихо  выдохнул. – Незнакомых людей? Ты бы сделал это ради меня? – ему все еще не верилось, что Эклз  соображает, что им предложили. Щекотание в горле напомнило, что поставлено на карту.

 

Дженсен расслабился, будто с облегчением поняв, в чем дело. Джаред не был уверен, какого именно разговора Эклз ожидал на самом деле.

 

– Джей, всё, о чем я говорил утром – правда. Это меня не зацепит. Я уже сказал – мы актеры, и это просто очередная роль, – он поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к Падалеки, опускаясь на колени рядом, прикрывая его ладони своими, удерживая. – Кто меня волнует, так это ты. Я представляю, на что способен. Ты еще плохо меня знаешь, – ладонь Дженсена легла Джареду на бедро, поглаживая. – И я повторяю: сделаю, как ты решишь, мы можем поискать другие возможности…

 

Джаред оборвал его, приложив два пальца к губам Эклза.

 

– Нет у нас других возможностей. Я не собираюсь больше убеждать себя и тебя в несбыточных иллюзиях. Все, кого мы знали – уехали. Я уже начинаю думать, что нам чертовски повезло застать Мюррея, и что у него оказались связи, и он согласился нас представить.

 

Дженсен запротестовал, но Джаред покачал головой

 

– Нет, он пытался помочь. Это все, что он мог предложить. И это все, что нам осталось, раз мы оказались здесь. Поэтому слушай, – он скользнул со стула на пол, присоединяясь к Дженсену. – Слушай. Клаудия сказала, это контракт **_по доброй воле_**. И мы сможем оттуда уйти, когда захотим. Так что мы подпишем его на время. Накопим лекарств, чтобы их хватило добраться до Техаса. Заработаем средства на путь домой. А потом уйдем оттуда. И не будем оглядываться. И забудем все, что там было.

 

Дженсен ответил нежным поцелуем в губы Джареда, двигаясь от уголка рта к уху, затем, лизнув за ухом, прошептал:

 

– Я буду рядом с тобой, детка. Вместе мы сможем сделать это.

 

Джаред притянул его в объятия, целуя по-настоящему. Поцелуй, в котором выразил то, что Дженсен значил для него, что они значили друг для друга. Глубокий, влажный, утоляющий жажду. Почти.

 

Тихий стон, вырвавшийся у Эклза, заставил Джареда желать большего, чем просто поцелуй.

 

– Давай в кровать, – приказал он.

 

– Средь бела дня? Вот нахал, привык верховодить.

 

Джаред подумал, что Эклз никогда еще не был так хорош, сексуален – с дразнящим огоньком в глазах, приоткрытыми губами, сквозь которые виднелся розовый язык. Не в силах больше терпеть, Джаред рыкнул, потянул на себя Дженсена, и они вместе рухнули на кровать.

 

– Ну и развратник из тебя вышел, мистер Падалеки.

 

Если бы не ограниченный запас одежды, он содрал бы с Дженсена рубашку через голову. Поэтому пострадала единственная пуговица, отлетевшая  через всю комнату, пока Джаред расстегивал их непослушными трясущимися от возбуждения пальцами.

 

– Твоя школа, – отвечал он хрипло. – Хочу тебя. Ты мне нужен, Джен. Господи, ты даже не представляешь…

 

Эклз остановился, оторвавшись от шеи Джареда, где уже возник симпатичный засос.

 

– Тогда отсоси мне, Джей, – и тот не видел еще ни одной порно-звезды, выглядящей более распутно, чем Дженсен. – Давай.

 

– Нет.

 

Дженсен отстранился резко, его зеленые глаза, вспыхнув, изучали лицо Падалеки. По почти обиженному взгляду Эклза тот понял, что плохо объяснил.

 

\- Нет, Джен. Я хочу не просто трахнуть тебя. Хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

 

С полминуты они молчал глазели друг на друга, пока Джаред не выдержал и не прыснул Дженсену в шею. Тот усмехнулся вместе с ним. Но руки Дженсена не успокаивались, оказываясь повсюду, вынимая ремень из штанов, стягивая с плеч Джареда рубашку, затем футболку через голову, и его длинные волосы порхали во все стороны. У Джареда мелькнула мысль – позволят ли ему постричься в этом заведении? Иначе ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

 

– Я тебе вот что скажу. Согласен, займись со мной медленной и сладкой любовью. Но сначала я просто высосу все твои мозги через член, – Дженсен сполз на пол, подтягивая Джареда ближе. – Как тебе такой план, любовничек?

 

Член Джареда решил, что превосходный, и он быстро избавился от оставшейся одежды, переползая на другой край кровати. Он не успел сказать: «Я весь в твоем распоряжении», как Дженсен склонился над ним, язык легко коснулся бледной нежной кожи внутренней поверхности бедер. Джаред услышал, как Дженсен глубоко втянул носом воздух. Он часто так поступал во время секса, теперь Джаред знал это, и от мысли, что Эклзу нравится его запах, и поэтому он хочет вдохнуть его глубже, бедра Джаредаподались вверх, он развел ноги шире.

 

– Джен…

 

– Ш-ш-ш, – Дженсен водил рукой по животу Джареда, губы порхали над головкой члена, собирая потоки смазки.

 

Началось легко и игриво, но к тому времени, как Дженсен, прикрыв глаза  неправдоподобно длинными ресницами, почти скрывающими веснушки под глазами,  превращал свои щеки в шары, засасывая его член, Джаред пообещал себе сделать самые восхитительные и грязные вещи с задницей Эклза, как только тот позволит. С другой стороны, он не очень-то и рвался.

 

Он чуть не забыл остановить Дженсена, убрать его распухшие губы со своего члена, пока яйца не лопнули от напряжения, и издал достаточно настойчивый возглас, чтобы тот притормозил, давая Джареду возможность передохнуть и связать два слова вместе. 

 

– Трахну тебя, – вот так, два слова, четко и ясно.

 

Эклз сел. Его губы, нос и подбородок, блестели от влаги. Джаред тоже приподнялся и застонал,  прикусывая щеку, сдерживая оргазм, который накатывал быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

 

– Повернись, детка, – это была почти мольба, и Дженсен, улыбаясь, провел ладонью по его щеке, затем устроился на кровати, плечами вниз, задом вверх, давая понять, что полностью поддерживает план.

 

Член Джареда запротестовал, расставшись с гладким, влажным, горячим ртом, но он скомандовал ему заткнуться, сжимая у основания, и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, где еще с ночи оставался тюбик со смазкой.

 

Он собирался изменить собачью позу, потому что ему нравилось наблюдать за лицом Дженсена, погружаясь глубоко, ловя с ним единый ритм. Но вид зада, такого совершенного, покорно ожидающего и манящего… Что ж, Джареда нельзя было винить за желание приступить немедленно.

 

Он начал ртом. Теперь-то он оценил эту ласку по достоинству, получая и даря ее. Знакомый вкус Дженсена распускался на его языке, и он затерялся в утолении желания оказаться с Дженсеном как можно ближе. Ощутив пальцы, перебирающие его длинные волосы, он понял, что Эклз говорит ему что-то.

– … Трахни меня, Джей, давай, – и Джаред **_знал_** это, еще не расслышав всхлипы Дженсена. – Черт, так хорошо, но хочу тебя внутри.

 

Он последний раз медленно лизнул блестящий от влаги вход, потом схватил тюбик и окатил пальцы в таком знакомом ритуале.

 

Дженсен никогда не просил Джареда позволить войти в него. Честно говоря, Джаред не был уверен, что готов для этого шага, даже со всем, что между ними было. Но это… Сама идея –  Дженсен принадлежит ему, и он может делать это когда пожелает – всё ещё числилась у Падалеки в списке величайших загадок жизни.

 

Забыв про обычную подготовку, Джаред начал сразу с двух пальцев. Они скользнули в Дженсена легко, словно ставшие на свое место пазлы на картинке. И когда он повернул пальцы, касаясь, где нужно, грудной стон Дженсена разнесся по всему дому. Джаред видел, как крепкие мышцы покрытых волосами бедер сжались и расслабились.

 

– Я уже готов, Джей. Пожалуйста, – и он всегда старался выполнить просьбы Дженсена, ну или пытался, до потери пульса.

 

Он склонился и поцеловал его красивую сильную шею, потом легко переместился губами на поясницу, добавляя еще один палец, медленно продвигаясь внутрь, чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются вокруг. Стон Дженсен был теперь умоляющим, отчаянным. Его член был такой налитой, как сталь, между расставленных бедер.

 

Джаред смазал себе ствол, что неудобно было делать левой рукой, пока правая проникала в Дженсена. Когда он вошел внутрь – как к себе домой, всасывающий звук чуть не заставил его кончить на месте.

 

– Дженсен, – прошептал он вместо этого, стараясь двигаться спокойно, сделать это хорошо. Он потянулся назад, оставив финальный дюйм, и посмотрел вниз, туда, где они смыкались, сраженный силой любви и чистого желания к этому человеку.

 

 ** _Мой_**.

 

Зад двинулся, поглощая его обратно. Джаред не виноват, что его пальцы впились во влажные от пота бедра Эклза. Почувствовав сильные мускулы под своими ладонями, он сжал их еще крепче, качая бедрами вперед, назад, внутрь и наружу, не в силах оторвать взгляд от звена, связующего их тела.

 

Дженсен потянулся вниз, взяв в руку свой член, и Джаред, наконец, прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь кульминации, с которой, казалось, боролся уже целую вечность.

 

– Кончи для меня, детка, – попросил он, и Дженсен дрогнул; Джаред прикусил губу, слушая его резкие движения рукой.

 

– О, да… О, боже… – эти слова Падалеки слышал много раз от девчонок, которых трахал, но никогда еще не чувствовал столько гордости, когда Дженсен стонал и сжимался в своем оргазме, затягивая его внутрь всё глубже.

 

С финальным ударом в то самое сладкое местечко дыхание Джареда перехватило. Он отметил собственный оргазм ногтями, впивающимися в бока Эклза.

 

– Черт, черт… о че-ерт! – взревел он, прежде чем замер на Дженсене, грудью улегшись на его мокрую спину. Склонившись поцеловать его шею, слизывая струйки пота, стекающие к ключицам, Джаред прошептал:

 

– Вместе, мы сделали это вместе.

 

Спустя четверть часа они, наконец, нашли силы разделиться и свалились без сил рядом, задыхаясь и все еще не в состоянии говорить после бурного секса. Входная дверь грохнула, сигнализируя о возвращении Чада. Джаред приоткрыл глаз.

 

Дженсен бесцельно водил рукой по животу Джареда, по груди, вокруг соска, потом опять вниз. Приятное чувство удовлетворения сломалось вмиг напоминанием, что они больше не одни. Они в мире, где идея контроля над собственной жизнью была сметена с лица Земли мелким пакостным вирусом.

 

Падалеки сел, надеясь найти силы встать и пойти вымыться до того, как Чад заорет очередную пошлость из коридора. Не то чтобы он особо беспокоился, просто хотел сохранить мир в эти последние часы, пока они здесь гости. Он посмотрел вниз на Дженсена, который лениво улыбался ему, и не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Но губы сами скривились лишь в некое подобие.

 

– Значит, решено? – спросил он Дженсена.

 

– Да… – Эклза перешел на шепот. – Да. Сделаем это.

 

 

***


	10. Chapter 10

** Часть 10 **

 

 I

 

За окном едва рассвело, но Джаред не спал уже с полчаса. Он уловил аромат кофе – значит, и Чад проснулся. Интересно, с каких пор парень стал ранней пташкой?

 

Эклз все ещё спал, и у Джареда появилась возможность разглядеть его незаметно и без язвительных комментариев. Будучи откровенно красивым, Дженсен странным образом не переносил, когда на него смотрели или пристально разглядывали. Во сне он выглядел моложе, веснушки по-мальчишески темнели на лице. Под глазами залегли темные круги, да и морщинки «гусиных лапок» в уголках глаз, которые Джаред всегда находил такими милыми, как будто стали глубже.

 

Такой уставший. Дженсен выглядел ужасно измотанным. Оба они устали. Вчерашняя вылазка в город напомнила Джареду, как им на самом деле повезло. Хотя бы остаться в живых. Сколько раз им представлялся случай погибнуть на дороге. Они могли не наткнуться на помощь, на таких… удачно устроившихся, как Мюррей. Что, если пришлось бы жить в тех палатках, заполнивших парки? Шарить по мусорным бакам в поисках протухшего мяса или собачатины, хоть чего-нибудь съестного?

 

Падалеки считал себя оптимистом. Хотя отец называл это наивностью. Джареду хотелось верить, что в любой трудной ситуации есть свет в конце тоннеля. С трудом, но он пытался найти его даже сейчас.

 

Им нужно остановиться. Нужно время отдохнуть и собраться с силами. Нельзя все время полагаться на одну лишь удачу. Судьба предлагала им великолепный шанс не только сделать это, но еще приготовить запасы в дорогу, добыть лекарства. Учитывая все то, что он видел в городе, Джаред на самом деле не видел другой возможности.

 

«Это только временно, – напомнил он себе. – Ненадолго».

 

Он выскользнул из постели, натянул боксеры и прошлепал на кухню, лениво почесывая живот.

 

– Эй, Чад, привет, – он уже открыл рот поинтересоваться, не подбросит ли он их до Гасиенды, когда понял: что что-то не так. – Чад?

 

Он все ещё не разобрался с чувствами к Мюррею. Одно дело считать своего лучшего друга засранцем. И другое – знать, что он наварился, продав тебя в бордель. Но всё же, между ними были годы дружбы: пусть обиженный и расстроенный, Джаред был не из тех, кто быстро забывает хорошее.

 

Он подошел к нему сзади, и Чад поднял голову со скрещенных рук на столе.

 

– Чад, что случилось?

 

– Ничего, – машинально ответил тот, слегка задыхаясь. Когда он повернулся, Джаред догадался, что Чад не спал или почти не спал этой ночью. Его глаза покраснели и подозрительно блестели. Мюррей засопел, вытер нос рукой и, оттолкнув Джареда, прошел к буфету, занявшись кофейной чашкой. – Ничего, Джей, – повторил он. – Просто не мог заснуть, пока вы чуть мозги себе не вытрахали.

 

Ложь, и оба они знали об этом: когда Чад вернулся домой, Дженсен и Джаред были слишком уставшими, чтобы повторить раунд. Но от Мюррея всегда было трудно добиться правды.

 

– Что-то произошло? Ты из-за Кензи? – при упоминании имени жены его плечи напряглись, и он просверлил Падалеки пустым голубым взглядом.

 

– Отвали, Джаред, как-нибудь сам разберусь.

 

Во рту у Джареда стало кисло, еще сильнее, чем с утра. Вот он, знак нового времени.

 

– Да, старик. Хорошо, как скажешь, – он повернулся и побрел в комнату будить Эклза. Похоже, они и так злоупотребили гостеприимством.

 

 

 

II

 

Джаред надеялся принять душ вместе, **_чтобы сэкономить воду_** , но Дженсен упросил оставить его.

 

– Да, хорошо, – Джаред выглядел побитым щенком, но Эклз ничего не мог поделать. Он просто…

 

– Дай мне… пять минут, старик. Всего пять, клянусь.

 

Падалеки кивнул и стал рыться в их нехитром багаже.

 

– Не истрать всю горячую воду, балда.

 

Дженсен усмехнулся и шлепнул Падалеки по заду полотенцем, но улыбка его быстро растаяла, едва он закрыл за собой дверь ванной. Он включил воду, а сам уселся на крышку унитаза, вертя в руках полотенце.

 

Сегодня он позволит Чаду отвезти их в Гасиенду. Он собирался войти в этот притон, подписать контракт и стать шлюхой. Не в том смысле, как его иногда в шутку обзывала бабушка, а самой настоящей… Боже мой, шлюхой.

 

Не то чтобы это была незнакомая территория; на кастингах, сидя на диванах и ожидая своей очереди, он наслушался историй от тех, кто через это проходил. Похожие вещи случались с ним в «Темном Ангеле».

 

Но это не одно и то же.

 

«Это просто игра, – сказал он Джареду. – Я смогу это сделать».

 

Но правда в том, что на самом деле он не знал, сможет ли. Он не лучший представитель человечества и не добропорядочный христианин. Он бывал сломлен и сам рушил все вокруг, совершая поступки, которыми менее чем гордился.

 

Но он никогда не продавал себя. Ни разу.

 

В дверь постучали. Дженсен дернулся как от ожога и бросился в кабинку душа.

 

– Да?

 

Джаред просунул голову внутрь и поинтересовался:

 

– Ты не видел мой ингалятор? Нигде не могу найти.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

– Не-а. Может, Чад его забрал? Ведь это **_ценная вещь_** , – он хотел пошутить, но что-то в лице Падалеки подсказало, что тот не оценил шутки. – Спроси у него.

 

– А-а, ладно, – пожал он плечами с наигранной беззаботностью, – выпрошу что-нибудь у Клаудии, когда доберемся до «Гасиенды». Ради этого мы туда и идем, правильно?

 

– Правильно, – согласился Дженсен, неуверенный, с чем именно он соглашался.

 

– Правильно, – эхом отозвался Джаред второй раз и скрылся, прежде чем Эклз успел ответить.

 

Вода уже остывала, и он быстро намылился.

 

«Господи, я люблю его. Я так люблю его. Помоги мне. Помоги сделать это, дай мне силы. И прости меня… Прости за то, что собираюсь совершить. Потому что сейчас я не вижу иного выхода».

 

 

 

III

 

Мюррей отвез их в Гасиенду к полудню, и на этот раз их пропустили сразу. Чад повернул джип в сторону, которую Джаред назвал «Служебный вход».

 

Теперь, услышав резкие хлопки ружейных выстрелов, ни Дженсен, ни Джаред не подпрыгнули.

 

«Спарки» ожидал их с машиной для гольфа, припаркованной в стороне от тропинки.

 

– Ты просто любишь заставлять меня ходить пешком, да, Гордон? – Чад презрительно усмехнулся, следуя за ними по дорожке.

 

– Это моя единственная радость в жизни, Мюррей, – ответил охранник бесстрастно.

 

Джаред подумал, что все равно будет звать его «Спарки».

 

У бокового входа, где они за день до этого встретили Клаудию, расположился охранник, он и открыл перед ними дверь. В кухне не было так шумно, посудой не гремели, как в прошлый раз во время вечеринки, но несколько человек в униформе поваров колдовали над своими кастрюлями.

 

Чад резко остановился, Джаред врезался в его спину, а на него налетел Дженсен: они заметили Блэк, устраивающую кому-то головомойку.

 

– … И насколько я знаю, ты прекрасно осведомлен: за добавление алкогольных напитков в твой счет придется взять пару дополнительных клиентов на субботней вечеринке, Гарри.

 

Джаред узнал это лицо. Смуглая кожа, придающая зеленым глазам пронзительный оттенок. Раз увидев в CSI, забыть его было трудно. Гарри как-то там. Тьфу ты. Джаред всегда имел плохую память на имена. Из-за этого порой случались неприятности – по крайней мере, неудобные положения, и не раз.

 

Но он узнал парня. Его лицо выражало негодование и возмущение. Клаудию, похоже, это мало тревожило, и у Падалеки возникло чувство, что она может выдержать любой напор.

 

– В этот раз я **_понятно выразилась_**? – она стукнула перед ссутулившимся Гарри Как-Там-Его ладонью по столу.

 

Джаред заметил пару недоеденных сэндвичей и две пустые бутылки пива. Может, ему нельзя было пить пиво? Или **_не это_** пиво?

 

– Да. Как скажешь, – буркнул тот со скрытым презрением, но взгляд его был опущен, он нервно теребил отставшую этикетку на бутылке.

 

– Отлично, тогда жду тебя как можно быстрее после обеда. Наши особые гости прибудут сегодня пораньше.

 

После этого Клаудия тут же забыла о парне и повернулась к визитерам.

 

– Должна сказать, не ожидала вас двоих так быстро. О, Чад, погоди не уходи. Мне нужно доставить одно письмо. Желательно до трех дня.

 

Она вынула маленький коричневый конверт из своего ежедневника и протянула Чаду, который уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, предоставив Эклзу и Падалеки самим решать  свои проблемы, как и просил его Джаред. Он был уверен, что Дженсену не понравится, если эта дама станет делать им предложение на глазах Мюррея.

 

– Само собой, Клаудия, – он усмехнулся, взял конверт и махнул Джареду рукой: «Пока». Тот махнул в ответ. Значит, это конец? Вот так и завершится их с Чадом дружба? Обида кольнула, резко и больно, но она затерялась в тревоге за весь предстоящий день, за весь их выбор. Джаред ободряюще сжал Дженсену шею. Это было нужно, скорее, ему самому, но Эклз обернулся, слабо улыбнувшись, и Падалеки решил - им обоим.

 

Клаудия подождала, пока Чад закроет за собой дверь, потом обратилась к Дженсену.

 

– Я должна понимать, вы приняли положительное решение?

 

До того, как Эклз ответит – у того на лице уже появилось выражение замешательства в попытке подобрать верные слова, заговорил Джаред:

 

– Э-э… Да. Приняли, и мы хотели бы поговорить в более приватной обстановке.

 

Падалеки бросил взгляд на Гарри Как-То-Там, который рассматривал новичков со скучающим видом, но тут же отвел взгляд, едва Джаред посмотрел на него.

 

– Очень хорошо. Перейдем в мой кабинет? – это был, конечно, риторический вопрос, и Дженсен с Джаредом последовали за Клаудией по знакомому коридору.

 

Сегодня на ней не было вечернего наряда, хотя Падалеки не мог сказать, что она носит днем. Черный комбинезон, украшенный лишь золотой брошкой в виде какой-то птицы на груди. За руками тоже поухаживали, на пальцах рук и ног был свежий кроваво-красный лак.

 

Комбинезон подчеркивал женственное покачивание ее бедер. С одной стороны, Джаред был уверен – это неслучайно. В Клаудии все продумано. С другой стороны, похоже, это было в ее природе: опытная женщина, а не сделанная визажистами вычурная девица. Прошли месяцы, и он совершенно не вспоминал о Сэнди – после их разрыва, тем более, но он задумался: может, и это было частью их проблемы?

 

Спохватившись, Джаред постарался включиться в разговор, прислушиваясь: Клаудия указывала на двери, мимо которых они шли по коридору.

 

– Клиника позади здания. Есть вход снаружи, но вы можете пройти из внутренних помещений, последняя дверь направо. Там круглосуточно дежурит кто-то из врачей, это на случай твоих приступов, – она посмотрела на Падалеки, и тот кивнул, демонстрируя, что слушает внимательно. – Это крыло больше для обслуги, здесь или в комнатах работников клиентов вы не увидите. Если заметите – сообщите Мишель, она разберется сама. Помните, ей за это платят. Она – цепной пес. Не вы.

 

Когда они подошли к двери кабинета, Клаудия остановилась и повернулась к ним лицом.

 

– Один момент, – сказала она. – Заходите и усаживайтесь. Мне нужно сделать… кое-какие распоряжения, и затем я вернусь.

 

Джаред, как и Дженсен, не упустил из виду ее легкое замешательство. Эклз вопросительно посмотрел на нее, потом опять на Джареда, но Клаудия уже развернулась, удаляясь по коридору, говоря по гарнитуре, которая, очевидно, уже срослась с ее ухом.

 

– Ну? – Дженсен замер перед закрытой дверью, и Джаред тоже не торопился.

 

Наконец, Дженсен толкнул ее, и оба почувствовали, что входят в логово зверя.

 

 

 

IV

 

Едва Падалеки успел прочесть несколько заголовков книг с полки за креслом в кабинете Клаудии, как она вернулась к ним. Удобно устроившись в кресле, Клаудия своим видом дала понять, вся во внимании, и Джаред занервничал, покрывшись потом – такого волнения со времен кастинга для «Сверхъестественного».

 

Длинный алый ноготь постукивал по подлокотнику кресла. Джаред бросил взгляд на Дженсена, давая ему возможность вести переговоры. Сам он понятия не имел, что говорить этой женщине и с чего начать.

 

Прокашлявшись, Дженсен закинул ногу на ногу, устраиваясь удобнее. Несмотря на свою застенчивость, что касается дела, Джаред знал,Эклз лучше справится.

 

– Клаудия… Миссис Блэк, – начал он, и яркие красные пятна тут же выступили у Дженсена на щеках.

До того как он продолжил, Клаудия подняла длинный тонкий палец, и Джареду ее улыбка показалась почти искренней.

 

– В приватной обстановке ты можешь звать меня Клаудия. Все так делают. Если рядом клиенты, на публике – ко мне обращаются «госпожа Блэк», – ироничная улыбка тронула ее губы, и Джаред понял, что этот вариант не ее идея.

 

Эклз кивнул, и Джаред прочел облегчение на его лице.

 

– Клаудия, мы… э-э... поговорили. Обсудили наши возможности и…

 

Джаред привлек внимание Дженсена, стараясь подбодрить его, давая понять, что он здесь, рядом, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, Эклз, казалось, оробел еще больше: Джаред увидел панический взгляд, разгорающийся в его ярких глазах.

 

Ладно, тогда его очередь. Падалеки прокашлялся, стараясь убрать нервное першение в горле.

 

– И мы решили принять ваше предложение, на короткий период времени.

 

Клаудия кивнула, даже не удивившись, и Джаред почувствовал, как жаром окатило шею и уши.

 

– Вы читали контракт? – поинтересовалась она.

 

Он кивнул:

 

– И не один раз. Вы правы, вряд ли мы найдем сейчас более выгодное предложение.

 

– Хорошо, – Клаудия обратила взгляд на Дженсена. – Ты с этим согласен? Ты также решаешься подписать контракт и подчиняться правилам «Гасиенды»?

 

Дженсен присоединил свой кивок к Падалеки.

 

– Да, мы согласны подчиняться правилам. Но у нас есть свои условия.

 

– **_Ваши_** условия? – по тону Клаудии нельзя было понять: то ли это забавляло ее, то ли она не верила своим ушам.

 

– Джаред и я… – он посмотрел на Джареда, и тот опять различил нерешительность, охватывающую Эклза каждый раз, когда об этом заходила речь. Кивнув, Джаред незаметно для Клаудии толкнул Дженсена ногой. – Мы вместе. И мы хотим общую комнату.

 

И опять это не стало сюрпризом для Клаудии.

 

– Пожалуйста. В контракте и правилах «Гасиенды» ничего не сказано о запрете на подобные вещи. С этим проблем не будет. Что-нибудь еще?

 

Джаред оторвал свисающую с драного края джинсов нитку.

 

– Я… Мне можно будет подстричься? – спросил он тихо, к концу фразы вообще перейдя на шепот. Это ведь такая мелочь.

 

Клаудия расхохоталась, громко и неудержимо.

 

– Конечно. Ваш внешний вид – один из расходов Гасиенды. Вас обеспечат необходимой одеждой и туалетными принадлежностями.

 

Она поднялась, протягивая руку и давая им сами решить, кто пожмет первым.

 

– Дженсен. Джаред. Думаю, нам будет приятно иметь с вами дело. И я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вы не пожалели о своем решении. Мы здесь не рабовладельцы и не насильники.

 

Джаред потянулся своей длинной рукой, тепло пожимая ладонь Блэк.

 

– Спасибо, Клаудия, – он неловко усмехнулся, качая головой. Так странно благодарить кого-то за то, что им позволяют стать шлюхами и торговать собой. – Но я никогда не представлял себя… в подобной ситуации.

 

– Думаешь, кто-то из нас об этом мечтал? – спросила она вкрадчиво. – Но это ещё не означает самый плохой выбор.

 

Следом Клаудия пожала руку Дженсену, и тот смущенно ей улыбнулся.

 

Они оба встали, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, не зная, что им делать дальше, но у Клаудии, очевидно, всё было под контролем. Усевшись снова за стол и указав им на кресла, она достала два свежих контракта и толкнула к ним бумаги по гладкой поверхности стола.

 

– Мне нужна ваша подпись на каждой из скрепленных страниц, и дата на последней, в соответствующем месте.

 

Это отняло минуту, и вскоре их подписи стояли на каждой странице. Потом она заполнила бланк и протянула Эклзу.

 

– Вам двоим необходимо пройти полное медицинское обследование, включая тесты на аллергию, – она с намеком посмотрела на Джареда. – Чтобы мы были уверены, что вы ничем не больны, и на что именно у тебя аллергия. Главное правило – работники должны быть абсолютно здоровы, – она подняла палец, останавливая возражения Дженсена. – Аллергия – исключение. Раз мы тут покончили, отнесёте бумаги в клинику, они знают, что делать. А теперь – как насчет экскурсии по своему новому дому?

 

 

 

V

 

Падалеки изучал убранство и мебель различных комнат, куда заводила их Клаудия, разрываясь между чувством дежавю и полной нереальностью происходящего. Холл с тяжелыми двустворчатыми дверями, в который они попали, простирался вдоль всего дома. Как только они вошли в центральную зону, Джаред заметил явные изменения даже в самом воздухе.

 

Клаудия показывала на комнаты, называя их салонами. Каждый из них имел свой вид, словно павильоны киносъемок. Один был выдержан в стиле китайской пагоды, другой выглядел как домик на африканском сафари, третий – лаковый блестящий и модерновый, четвертый в викторианском стиле и мрачных тонах. Бальную залу превратили в ночной мини-клуб. После убожества их последних дней пребывания в Канаде и месяцев дороги роскошь ошеломляла. Когда Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, он ответил тем же взглядом – будто его контузило.

 

– Это главная зона для приемов, – поясняла Блэк, когда они вышли на большое открытое пространство. Джаред заметил искусно декорированные входные двери, которые для них еще не открывали, может, туда и не позволят войти. Справа был солидный дубового дерева подиум, как для метрдотеля, проверяющего свободные места и устраивающего гостей. На нем стоял стакан для игры в кости.

 

– Очень… профессионально, – все, что смог из себя выдавить Падалеки. Клаудия довольно улыбнулась, будто он сказал ей лучший в мире комплимент.

 

– Именно так, и мы гордимся этим, Джаред. Спасибо, что заметил.

 

Эклз стоял немного поодаль от них, гладя рукой мягкий кожаный диван. Вокруг было наставлено несколько пышных удобных кресел, окружающий маленький, красиво инкрустированный столик.

 

– Трудно поверить, что еще остались места подобные этому в наши дни, – пробормотал он, скорее себе под нос.

 

Клаудия подошла ближе и по-хозяйски положила руку на спинку дивана.

 

– Сомневаюсь, что есть хоть одно место в стране, которое может похвастаться удобствами и удовольствиями, предоставляемыми «Ла Гасиендой». Вы просто не представляете, как вам повезло.

 

Джаред увидел, как губы Дженсена скривились. Они продолжили следовать за ней по ступеням, устланным толстым дорогим ковром. Стены до третьего этажа представляли собой галерею кадров и промо фотографий известных фильмов и сериалов. С тошнотворным чувством в желудке Падалеки догадался, что на стенах вывешены портреты тех, кого **_выставляет на продажу_** «Гасиенда».

 

Он пробегал взглядом. Реклама Into the Blue демонстрировала Пола Уокера, одетого в мешковатые, но все равно заманчиво привлекательные шорты _._ Темный зловещий фон окружал Тэйлора Китча в его фильме The Covenant _._ Пока он видел лишь мужчин «Гасиенды», за исключением Харизмы, и он не был уверен, подходит ли она для работы, учитывая ее вчерашнее состояние. Но, очевидно, оформители сохранили лучшее на закуску, на втором этаже они увидели еще четыре постера, красиво развешанные в определенном порядке. Кэти Холмс, Batman Begins, Тришия Хелфер, Battlestar Galactica, облаченная в свой тесный комбинезон;  Элиза Душку, The Alphabet Killer, и, наконец – Падалеки метнул взгляд на Эклза – заметит или нет, Эллисон Мэк, Smallville _,_ плакат в красивой рамке, последний сезон шоу Тома.

 

Дженсен заметил. Веснушки выделились как чернильные точки на его побледневшем лице, у Джареда появилось непреодолимое желание коснуться его, ободрить, но он знал, что другу не нужно сейчас такого рода внимание, тем более на глазах Клаудии.

 

– Вижу, вы заметили нашу так называемую **_Галерею Падших Ангелов_** , – сказала Клаудия, ожидая, что они последуют за ней по коридору второго этажа.

 

– Да, очевидно, повезло не только нам, – мрачно прокомментировал Падалеки.

 

Клаудия не обратила внимания на его колкость и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

– На этом этаже половина комнат для клиентов, часть – личные апартаменты. Всех клиентов принимают в специально отведенных комнатах, за исключением особых пожеланий и распоряжений. Клиентам не позволяется бывать в частных жилых помещениях. Это для нашей и вашей безопасности. Если вы живете в тех же условиях, что и работаете, мы считаем, это помогает хранить вашу профессиональную и личную жизнь отдельно.

 

Господи, это все наяву? Джаред потянулся за рукой Эклза, не заботясь, как это выглядит со стороны, или что Дженсен устыдится выражения их близости. Но теплые пальцы друга, обернувшиеся вокруг его ладони, дали понять, что он чувствует то же самое.

 

– Сейчас мы не станем подниматься на третий этаж. В основном, там живет обслуга. Кухня, садовники, горничные, – Клаудия неопределенно  махнула рукой и двинулась дальше, но Джареда интересовало другое. – Я проинструктировала Джину приготовить вам двойной номер в конце коридора, – ответила она на вопрос Падалеки. – Спальня, маленькая гостиная и ванная.

 

Падалеки сделал глубокий облегченный вздох и почувствовал, что Дженсен тоже расслабился. Не то, чтобы он ожидал, что Клаудия изменит своему слову – не так скоро, но это было уже нечто конкретное. Им не хотелось разделяться. Пока они вместе, он надеялся, что сможет вынести это.

 

Они вернулись на первый этаж, и Джаред хотел было завести разговор о стрижке, но поведение Блэк изменилось.

 

– А теперь поговорим о работе. Прежде чем мы начнем расходовать наше время дальше, первое правило в бизнесе – оценить каждого из вас. Определить ваши сильные – и слабые – стороны, это поможет выбирать для вас наиболее подходящих клиентов.

 

Господи, это прозвучало так… безразлично. У Падалеки в голове вертелось: «Это просто бизнес».

 

– Если вам от этого станет легче, считайте это очередным прослушиванием.

 

Клаудия повела их назад по коридору, ведущему глубже в дом. Джаред подумал, что они возвращаются в ее кабинет, но она прошла мимо –  каблуки легко цокали по деревянному полу, останавливаясь у двери, в которую они прежде не заглядывали. Она впустила их в на удивление просторную комнату. Приглушенное до нежного золотистого тона освещение смягчало резкие очертания мебели и делало невозможным разглядеть весь интерьер.

 

Джаред последовал за ней, моргая, пока его глаза привыкали к интимному полумраку. Получив лишь несколько секунд осмотреться в новой обстановке, он вдруг услышал, как Дженсен за его спиной резко вздохнул в испуге.

 

– Джен? – он проследил в направлении его взгляда: Дженсен уставился на человека, стоящего в центре, одетого в брюки цвета хаки и голубую рубашку для гольфа. Он казался ему смутно знакомым, у Падалеки возникло чувство, что тот был еще одним известным лицом в ЛА, как и все здешние кадры.

 

– Майкл, – выдавил, наконец, Эклз. Джаред положил руку ему на спину и подошел ближе.

 

– Ты его знаешь? – спросил он вполголоса.

 

– Майкл, позволь представить твоих новых подручных, Джареда Падалеки и Дженсена Эклза. Дженсен, думаю, вы с Майклом знакомы.

 

Ну конечно, теперь Джаред вспомнил. Майкл Уиверли, «Темный Ангел». Он мужественно просмотрел все эпизоды с участием Эклза, чтобы понять стиль его актерской игры. А этот парень ушел потом в другое шоу, которое через год, кажется, отменили. NCIS. И больше с той поры он об Уиверли не слышал.

 

Чувство облегчения, охватившее Падалеки, быстро улетучилось, когда он увидел выражение лица Дженсена: обычная «маска для публики» исказилась, глаза потемнели.

 

– Давно не виделись, Дженни, – глаза Майкла откровенно разглядывали Эклза, и Джареду это совсем не понравилось. Майкл подошел ближе, протянул руку, грубовато проводя большим пальцем по губам Дженсена. И Джаред с трудом удержался, чтобы не вмазать ему. – Уже и забыл… какой ты хорошенький.

 

Дженсен увернулся.

 

– Не надо.

 

– Так ты собираешься вести себя с остальными клиентами?

 

Джаред видел, как спина Эклза напряглась струной, потом он свесил плечи.

 

– Нет. Давай приступим.

 

 

 

VI

 

 

Майкл. Майкл здесь. У него и так весь день было чувство, что ему снится бесконечный кошмарный сон. Теперь сон стал явью.

 

«Этого не может быть. Даже ты не можешь быть таким жестоким, Господи. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда».

 

 Но он знал прекрасно, что это правда. Это слишком жестоко, как и вся нынешняя реальность.

 

– Нет, я так не думаю, – Майкл покачал головой, глядя через плечо Эклза на Джареда. Он окинул его таким же оценивающим взглядом, которым только что смотрел на Дженсена, словно мысленно раздевал и прикидывал, что видит перед собой. Дженсен помнил, каково это быть объектом подобного взгляда, и возмущенно уставился на Майкла. – Думаю, сначала я попробую твоего друга, – он перевел на Эклза холодный взгляд бледно-голубых глаз. – В конце концов, мне уже известно, насколько ты хорош, не так ли, дорогуша?

 

– Не называй его так, – Дженсен почувствовал, как Падалеки вжался в его спину, и на мгновение он почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, мухой, застывшей в янтаре. До того, как это чувство смогло переполнить его, он повернулся, положил руку на плечо другу и оттолкнул.

 

– Джей, – тот не смотрел на него, не сводя глаз с Майкла. Клаудия сидела в сторонке, как будто не обращая внимания и внимательно изучая маникюр, но Дженсен не купился на это ни на секунду. Намек был ясен. Это их работа. – **_Джаред_**.

 

Наконец, взгляд ореховых глаз Падалеки, сейчас потемневших до черноты.

 

– Все нормально, – сказал ему Дженсен.

 

Тот выпятил подбородок:

 

– Нет, Джен, не нормально, он…

 

– Мы с ним пересекались, – сказал Эклз, вздыхая. Как было трудно и одновременно легко  произнести это. – Я понял. И я справлюсь.

 

Ноздри Джареда раздувались, но Дженсен был достаточно уверен в Падалеки, чтобы повернуться к нему спиной.

 

Майкл. Снова.

 

– Джаред не будет снизу, – сказал Дженсен и его живот неприятно сжался. – Он никогда этого не делал, он не готов.

 

Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Майклу и потом повернулся к Клаудии.

 

– Значит, твой зад по-прежнему автобан для звезд, а, Дженни? – сказал Майкл, и половицы под Джаредом скрипнули, когда он переступил с ноги на ногу. Дженсен хотел дотянуться до него рукой, но не стал. Только не перед Майклом.

 

«Я смогу сделать это, – сказал он себе, надеясь, что это правда. Это просто еще одна роль. – Я смогу».

 

И потом: «Пожалуйста, Господи, дай мне силы».

 

– Как хорошо, что ты тоже здесь, – сказал он и опустился на колени. Рука Майкла поползла в волосы, тяжелая, до ужаса знакомая.

 

«Боже, Дженни, ты лучшая девчонка из всех, что я имел. И почему я не позволил отсасывать мне раньше?»

 

Ремня на Майкле не было. Он расстегнул пуговицу, опустил молнию, чувствуя на себе взгляды Майкла и Клаудии. Еще больше чувствуя на себе взгляд Джареда. Тонкий металлический визг прозвучал слишком громко в повисшей тишине.

 

На Майкле не было белья – само собой – и запах мужского слегка вспотевшего тела, чистого, но все равно с мускусным ароматом, оказался таким знакомым. Живот свело судорогой. Дженсен даже думать не хотел, что будет, если его стошнит. Нет, нет, он не собирается тут блевать.

 

Едва пальцы Дженсена коснулись его члена, Майкл машинально расставил ноги, давая ему доступ. Он мягко потянул Майкла на себя – мягче, чем ему бы хотелось, и нервно облизнул губы, увлажняя.

 

– Давай, – пальцы Майкла подтолкнули его голову. Голос был тихим, но в нем ясно слышались приказные нотки. Дженсен ненавидел себя, за то, что часть его откликнулась на это, на руку Майкла в волосах.

 

Дженсен вдохнул и потом лизнул, обводя языком большую головку члена. Вес и вкус Майкла был знакомым, но, в основном, странным. Ведь теперь у него был только Джаред. Уиверли вздохнул, тихо, едва ли кто-то расслышал. В руке Эклза, в его губах ствол твердел и удлинялся. Горько-соленый привкус усилился, прокатываясь по языку Дженсена, когда Майкл стал толкаться глубже.

 

– О… Черт, Дженни. Забыл, как ты хорош, – Уиверли снова вздохнул, громче на этот раз. Дженсен открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх. Майкл смотрел не на него, хотя руками ритмично работал в его волосах. Майкл смотрел на Джареда. Прямо на Джареда.

 

Гнев придал Дженсену силу, напор, вкус Майкла показался ему ещё горше. Старая боль, унижение и пустота в душе – и всё это дело рук Майкла. Дженсен с трудом заставил себя расслабить губы и челюсти, чтобы не ощутить кусок отделившейся плоти и вкус крови во рту.

 

Вместо этого Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточился. Он хорош в этом, он помнил все маленькие хитрости, что использовал на Майкле. Что бы между ними ни было, что бы Майкл ни чувствовал, для него не было ничего желаннее Дженсена перед ним на коленях, своего члена во рту у Эклза.

 

Следующий стон Уиверли был громким, неосознанным, и Дженсен злорадно улыбнулся вокруг его члена, жестко работая языком и всасывая. Бедра Майкла дрогнули, поддаваясь ритму, и теперь Дженсен знал – Майкл в его руках. Пальцы впились ему в голову до боли, но Дженсен не обращал внимания.

 

– Стой, – голос Майкла был утробным, хриплым, очевидный признак приближающегося оргазма. Дженсен протянул руку и взял его яйца, налитые, словно готовые взорваться. – Прекрати.

 

Эклз хмыкнул и заработал активнее, ритмично скользя по влажной коже.

 

– Черт тебя дери, хватит! – зарычал Уиверли сквозь зубы, но Дженсен лишь слегка прикоснулся зубами к разбухшей головке, и дело было сделано. Майкл застонал, дернулся и кончил сильными горькими всплесками. Он проглотил, высосав досуха, легко касаясь языком, пока Майкл не отпихнул его грубо. Дженсен усмехнулся ему, весь перемазанный в сперме, и демонстративно сплюнул на пол.

 

– Сволочь, – Майкл, обливаясь потом, потянулся за одеждой. – Ты сделал это нарочно.

 

Эклз изобразил губами поцелуй, и тот шагнул к нему угрожающе, но голос Клаудии хлестнул между ними, как плеть, напоминая о цели ее присутствия:

 

– Майкл, на кровать.

 

Дженсен оглянулся и увидел, как изменилось выражение лица Уиверли. Такой знакомый взгляд, даже не направленный на него, но все равно живот сжался в неизлечимой старой тревоге.

 

– Клаудия…

 

Эклз повернулся на коленях, дотягиваясь до Джареда.

 

– Иди сюда, Джей, – его рот, челюсти ныли, губы казались ободранными и одеревеневшими одновременно, но бывало и хуже, и он обещал Джареду. Обещал, что они пройдут через это. Вместе.

 

– Мне кажется, ты забыл, что работаешь здесь, как и все остальные, Майкл, – голос ее был холодным и жестким, не допускающим возражений, как и у ее Эйрин Сун,

 

– Джен… – голос Падалеки был едва слышен, неуверенный и надломленный. Дженсен дотянулся до его джинсов, привлекая к себе.

 

– Я не такой, как остальные, – возмутился Уиверли.

 

– Твой хозяин прислал тебя на переподготовку **_по моему усмотрению_** , – продолжила Клаудия. – И это означает: если я хочу, чтобы тебя оттрахали, так тому и быть. А теперь на кровать.

 

Взгляд широко раскрытых глаз Падалеки метнулся от Майкла к Клаудии, и Дженсену нужно было успокоить его, сконцентрировать на себе. На них.

 

– Джаред, – сказал он мягко, и тут же Джаред повернулся к нему. Эта незамедлительная готовность заставила скакнуть сердце Дженсена в груди. – Посмотри на меня, – он сцепил пальцы с его ремнем, начиная вытаскивать из шлевок. – Просто смотри на меня.

 

Неподалеку Майкл, взбешенный и разъяренный, молча избавлялся от одежды, но Эклз обратил всё внимание на Джареда.

 

«Я не могу», – едва шевелились его губы, но Дженсен все улавливал.

«Ты сможешь», – так же тихо прошептал он в ответ, гладя его рукой по животу, другой расстегивая пуговицу, молнию. Он опустил Джареду вниз штаны, белье и освободившийся полувставший член показался наружу.

 

Джаред смотрел на Дженсена пристыжено и виновато, брови сошлись на переносице. «Всё хорошо, – Дженсен не произнес эти слова, но постарался вложить в свой взгляд. – Всё хорошо, детка, всё хорошо».

 

Дженсен подвел его к кровати. Матрас был хорош, едва скрипнул, когда немалый вес Джареда опустился на него. Дженсен переместился на коленях ближе, чуть расставляя ему ноги.

 

– Это просто как любовная сцена, – прошептал он.

 

Джаред помотал головой.

 

– Нет, это не сцена.

 

– Представь, что это я, – предложил Дженсен. Рука Джареда судорожно сжала ему побдородок, и он понял, что опять сказал не то.

 

– Нет, – ответил Джаред. – Я, правда, правда, не могу.

 

– Джей…

 

Падалеки склонился и впился губами в губы Дженсена, вытягивая из него весь воздух. Тут же Дженсен понял, что он может ощутить вкус Майкла у него во рту, и постарался отстраниться, но рука Джареда лишь прижала его голову теснее. Другой рукой он собрал в кулак рубашку на груди Дженсена, пока тот уничтожал любой намек присутствие Майкла на его губах.

 

– Прости, – наконец, произнес Джаред, отрываясь. – Прости меня.

 

Эклз молча покачал головой.

 

– Я понимаю, это очень трогательно и всё такое, но когда будем продолжать? – скучающим тоном поинтересовалась Клаудия.   

 

Лицо Дженсена вспыхнуло, дрожь пробежала по спине. Он отстранился от губ Джареда и и склонился ниже, прижимаясь с поцелуем к гладкой коже бедра Джареда. Затем, слегка переместившись, вобрал его член в рот, и пальцы Джареда прочесали его отросшие волосы.

 

 

 

VII

 

 

Джаред осознавал Майкла рядом с собой, голого, озлобленного. Чего еще от него ожидать – ведь через несколько минут его трахнут.

 

«Иисусе, – подумал Джаред. – Я должен сейчас его трахнуть».

 

Рука Дженсена гладила его бедро и язык Дженсена… что-то на самом деле интересное, отвлекающее Джареда от панического копошения мыслей. Он бы хотел остановить твердеющий член, чтобы тот упорно оставался вялым, чтобы он на самом деле физически не смог бы сделать это, и в то же время он знал, что должен, что это должно случиться.

 

Потому что теперь это их жизнь.

 

Он все еще чувствовал слабый укол совести за то, что слегка возбудился при виде Дженсена, отсасывающего Майклу, и ненавидел себя за это. Ему было противно смотреть, как Майкл касался Дженсена, как делал это – небрежно, равнодушно. Как будто Эклз был лишь ртом, дыркой для его члена, а на остальное ему было наплевать.

 

И все же, это Дженсен.   

 

Он заводил его с полуоборота.

 

Джаред взялся за его волосы и сконцентрировался единственно на Эклзе, как если бы это была одна из их сцен, хотя он уверен, Сэм и Дин никогда бы таким не занимались. Он чувствовал пряди волос Дженсена под своими пальцами, мягкие и шелковистые, почти такие же длинные, как у него. Он вслушивался в тихие посасывающие стоны, которые выдавал тот, их не сравнить с напряженным молчанием, когда Дженсен был занят с Майклом… Нет. Не думать об этом.

 

Джаред повел пальцами ниже, вдоль уха и вновь обратно, туда, где он мог касаться себя, тяжелого и налитого, сквозь щёку Дженсена.

 

– Как хорошо тебя чувствовать, – проговорил Джаред, гладя большим пальцем по небритой щеке.

 

Глаза Эклза открылись, зеленые изумруды, сверкающие в полумраке комнаты.       

 

– Будь со мной, – Джаред ругал себя за ломающийся голос, но Дженсен хлопнул ресницами и слабо кивнул. Он отодвинулся, член дрогнул на мягких раскрытых губах Дженсена, созданных для греха. Джаред ощущал всё сразу: покачивающуюся силу члена, влажность своей кожи, скольжение гладких простыней под ними; шероховатость кожи Дженсена под своей ладонью.

 

– Поздравляю, Дженни – проворчал Майкл, нетерпеливо ерзая на коленях. – Наконец, ты отыскал еще одну здоровенную девчонку, похлеще, чем ты сам.

 

Каждая мышца в теле Джареда сжалась, и он даже не заметил, как зарычал, но тут ладонь Дженсена оказалась на его талии, поглаживая, другая рука скользнула между ног, взявшись за его член.

 

– Успокойся.

 

– Майкл, закрой рот и раскрой зад, или будешь иметь долгий и неприятный разговор с Мишель, выбирай, – вмешалась Клаудия.

 

Падалеки вздохнул, и когда Дженсен отстранился назад, стал коленями на матрас. Он даже не мог определить сквозь туман неприязни, как относиться к телу Майкла – хорошо, плохо, равнодушно? Он подумал, что с той целью, для которой они здесь, это и к лучшему.

 

«Коснись его», – приказал он себе и снова бросил взгляд на Дженсена. Тот сел у изголовья кровати и слегка кивнул. Джаред потянулся не глядя – навыки игры в баскетбол пригодились, даже сейчас – и коснулся боков Майкла. Кожа оказалась теплой, упругой, гуще покрыта волосами, чему у Дженсена. Мускулы Дженсена были менее объемны, учитывая их трудную дорогу, но тоже сильные. Уиверли слегка дрожал под его ладонями, наверное, тоже нервничал.

 

В складках темной шелковой простыни он обнаружил смазку и два презерватива. Джаред не продумал эти подробности, но рад был, что кто-то позаботился вместо него. Даже с обещанием, что шлюхи «Гасиенды» идеально здоровы, на самом деле он желал этот слой латекса между собой и «не-Дженсеном». Все еще не отпуская взгляд Эклза, он разорвал пакетик и натянул презерватив. Минуту назад, с прикосновением Дженсена это казалось несложным. Теперь он надеялся продержаться достаточно, чтобы завершить дело. Если Эклз останется с ним. Если он будет смотреть на Дженсена и представлять… Джаред не был уверен, что именно делает его сознание, чтобы переварить все это, он даже не желал разбираться и копать слишком глубоко. Фокусники никогда не раскрывают свои трюки.

 

Смазка выдавилась на его неловкие пальцы, часть пролилась на простыни.

 

– Смотри на меня, – тихо проговорил Эклз. – Давай, детка. Смотри на меня.

 

Он сцепил свой взгляд с Дженсеном, потом передвинулся на кровати и развел ягодицы Майкла. Покрыв себя густо смазкой, он без лишней нежности сунул палец в Уиверли, который, чертыхнувшись, сжался вокруг него. Потом, решив, что подготовки достаточно, Джаред убрал палец и направил себя внутрь.

 

Теперь он был осторожнее. Джареду хотелось бы причинить Майклу боль, но хотеть и причинить – разные вещи, не таким его воспитали. Все по-другому, незнакомое осязание чужого мужского тела. Стеснение, пульсация, захватывающий жар… Джаред не знал… Это должен быть просто секс, так? Он парень, он же может просто заняться сексом. Майкл резко выдохнул, вцепляясь пальцами в простыни. Внутри Джаред чувствовал, что он пытается принять его, вытолкнуть наружу, дрожит в нерешительности, и это сделало Майкла более живым, настоящим. Его взгляд держался за Дженсена. Он провел ладонями по бокам Майкла, успокаивая.

 

– Ш-ш-ш…

 

Их углы были неверными. Он не подозревал, откуда, но понял, что нужно делать; он потянул, толкнул, передвинул Майкла, и тот даже не возражал, тяжело дыша, взявшись за собственный член. Напротив них Эклз сжимал свой полувставший член сквозь джинсы.

 

У Дженсена не возникло желания к Майклу. Джаред всё видел. С Майклом Дженсен не был взволнован, ни капельки. Дженсен возбудился – возбуждается – глядя на него. Теперь Джаред закрыл глаза, потому что это слишком - сжатие Майкла вокруг члена, требование собственного тела, улыбка Дженсена, член Дженсена. Он мог только заостриться на ритме, немного стыдясь тех возгласов, что вылетали у него изо рта.

 

Не так уж и плохо. Он может. Он сделает это.

 

Уиверли кончил с неохотным стоном. Он в судорогах сжимался на его члене, соблазняя Джареда последовать за ним, и Джаред хотел кончить. И в то же время, не хотел.

 

Он вышел из Майкла грубее, чем следовало, возбужденный, смущенный, не зная, что делать дальше. Стон Майкла смешался со скрипом кровати, когда Дженсен направился к нему. Падалеки открыл глаза, и перед ними расплылись очертания лица, веснушки, зеленые глаза; рот Дженсена оказался на его губах, и рука Дженсена уже между ног, стаскивая с него презерватив.

 

– Джен, – выдохнул он.

 

– Ш-ш-ш, – бормотал Эклз, работая с членом, его собственный вставший член упирался в бедро Джареда, успокаивающе твердый, знакомый. – Ш-ш-ш.

 

Джаред уткнулся лицом в его плечо и кончил, и Дженсен кончил тоже.

 

– Ты держался молодцом, – прошептал он. – Это было так хорошо, Джей, молодец!            

 

 

 

VIII

 

 

– Можешь идти, Майкл!

 

Когда все завершилось, Клаудия отпустила его взмахом руки, будто хотела заставить  испариться. Джаред опять довольно отметил, что Майкл реагирует на ее командный тон так же быстро, как и остальные в «Гасиенде».

 

Уиверли, на ходу заправляя рубашку в брюки, закрыл дверь **_почти_** аккуратно. Его последний взгляд на Дженсена, однако, заставил Джареда побагроветь, и его единственным желанием было сейчас стереть наглую ухмылку с лица Майкла.

 

«Теперь жди от него неприятностей», – подумал он.

 

Он застегивал ремень, когда заметил, что Клаудия уставилась на них пристальным взглядом, всегда предварявшим какие-то новые (обычно неприятные) слова. Падалеки сдержал дыхание и почувствовал, что Дженсен сократил между ними расстояние, становясь плечом к его плечу в ожидании продолжения спектакля.

 

– Что ж, мальчики, вы подтвердили, что весьма способны, **_почти_** – кое-что,  я надеюсь, исправится к субботе, и в состоянии приступить к работе. У меня уже есть идеи, с кем бы вас свести, – она открыла свой ежедневник, который был такой же ее неотъемлемой частью, как гарнитура на правом ухе. Пролистав пару страниц, она остановилась, что-то читая, касаясь пальцем губ. – Я полагаю, никто из вас не против дам? – она вскинула на них взгляд, и парни покачали головами. – Хорошо. Начнем, не торопясь, постепенно вводя вас в курс дела. Думаю, вы уже поняли… Мы не собираемся устраивать вам здесь ад. Мы ваши работодатели. А вы **_ценные_** работники, не товар с распродажи.

 

Она опять посмотрела в раскрытую тетрадь.

 

– Думаю, вы справитесь с одним посетителем каждый в нынешний субботний вечер. Это особая вечеринка в честь визита важного партнера. Джаред, тебе не потребуется, – ее рот скривился в улыбке, – удовлетворять **_все_** прихоти клиентов, пока мы с тобой не решим, что ты готов.

 

Джаред почувствовал, что в состоянии улыбнуться в ответ. Почти. Он снова ощутил щекотание в горле – весь день он боролся с ним, стараясь не обращать внимания.

 

– В субботу утром встреча персонала, где я буду говорить с каждым о назначении и отвечу на любые вопросы, которые могут появиться. Обсудить все возникшие проблемы, – Блэк  захлопнула тетрадь, сунула под мышку и направилась к двери.

 

– Джаред, ты в порядке? – Эклз был уже рядом, встревоженный, достаточно близко, чтобы Джаред ощутил его теплое дыхание.

 

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но горло стиснул знакомый спазм. Тот, что переключал его мозг в опцию паники, потому что Джаред **_знал_** , что за этим последует. Дженсен перетащил его в кресло, где все еще лежала его рубашка.

 

– Это приступ, – пояснил Эклз, как будто и так не было ясно. Джаред с силой сжал подлокотники, концентрируясь, подавляя нарастающий ужас, пытаясь дышать сквозь стесненную грудь и глотку.

 

Клаудия, неожиданно появившаяся с другой стороны от него с белой пластиковой коробкой и надписью «Первая помощь», растрогала Падалеки до слез, если бы он мог только вздохнуть и всхлипнуть. Она открыла ее, обнаруживая таблетки, шприцы с адреналином, два вида ингаляторов.

 

– Что он обычно использует? – спросила она отрывисто. Дженсен вывалил все содержимое, читая надписи на ингаляторах.

 

Он схватил альбутерол, но Падалеки уже нащупал нужное в коробке: дело двигалось быстрее, если он управлялся сам. Наверное, потому что одно касание к ингалятору расслабляло мускулы его глотки.

 

Он нажал кнопку и сделал один большой вдох в ожидании возможности нормально дышать.Послышалось шипение.

 

– Вот так, детка. Теперь все в порядке, – приговаривал Эклз, гладя по руке и плечу, и Джаред знал, как невыносимо было Дженсену сидеть рядом и следить за его борьбой за глоток воздуха.

 

К его удивлению, он ощутил ладонь Клаудии на другой руке: пожав ободряюще, она встала и отошла на пару шагов.

 

– Давно был последний приступ? – спросила она нейтральным тоном.

 

– Два дня назад, когда мы были у Чада. Во вторник ночью, – быстро проговорил Дженсен.

 

Джаред снова нажал ингалятор, но уже начал дышать чисто, буквально ощущая, как раскрываются бронхи, впуская кислород. Он встретил испуганный взгляд Дженсена и кивнул на его молчаливый вопрос: «Да, теперь я в порядке».

 

– Вы держите это здесь? – он поднял ингалятор. – В этой комнате?

 

Эклз собрал содержимое пластиковой коробки и положил его на стул рядом с Джаредом. Клаудия стала укладывать обратно.

 

– Препараты против аллергии есть в каждой комнате, – объяснила она, не отрывая глаз от коробки. – Включая вашу собственную. Ты не единственный работник, страдающий от этого недуга, как и наши клиенты. Безопасность превыше всего. Тебе предоставят собственный ингалятор после осмотра врачей в клинике.

 

– Спасибо, – сказал Джаред. – Это лучшая помощь, которую я когда-либо получал во время приступа.

 

Клаудия сухо улыбнулась.

 

– У нас все лучшее.

 

Дженсен повернулся к ней, однако, не встречаясь с Клаудией взглядом:

 

– Спасибо, Клаудия. Эм-м… Спасибо.

 

Когда лекарства были упакованы, она убрала коробку на место и открыла свою тетрадь, записывая что-то, наверное, напоминание пополнить запас.

 

– Я просто защищаю свои вложения, господа.

 

Джаред коснулся ее запястья, привлекая внимание.

 

– Спасибо, – тихо, искренне сказал он, и солнечные морщинки в уголках ее глаз собрались в намёке на улыбку.

 

– У меня есть дела, где требуется мое присутствие. Можешь сидеть тут, сколько угодно и приходить в себя. Помните, где клиника? – она удовлетворилась их кивками. – Великолепно. После этого вы сами придете на кухню поесть, но врачи предпочитают делать анализ крови на пустой желудок. Хотя, поступайте, как знаете. Остальное время дня в вашем распоряжении, осматривайтесь и знакомьтесь с «Гасиендой». Когда закончите, попросите любого позвать Джину, и она поможет найти вашу комнату.

 

Клаудия вышла. Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла, и Дженсен гладил и массировал его всё ещё напряженные мышцы рук, плеч.

 

– Дженсен…

 

– Не говори ничего, – он сдавили руку Джареда, потом продолжил массаж. – Мы в порядке. С нами все хорошо.

 

– Ага… – Джаред обвел взглядом обстановку, зная, что отныне никогда не сможет зайти  в комнату для прослушивания без ужасных воспоминаний.

 

 

 

IX

 

– Расскажи о нём, – попросил Падалеки вяло. Он выглядел устало и опустошенно, но Дженсен не дал себя одурачить, понимая, что основные события происходят сейчас в его голове, и не знал, как истолковать выражение во взгляде Джареда. – О Майкле.

 

Вздохнув, Дженсен пересел на смотровом столе клиники ближе к Джареду. Когда их плечи и колени прижались друг к другу, тот не отодвинулся, и Эклз посчитал это хорошим знаком.

 

– Что ты хочешь услышать?

 

– Я не знаю, – тот пожал плечами. – Всё. Есть что рассказывать?

 

Дженсен смотрел вниз на свои болтающиеся ноги; преследующее его чувство вины, стыда и сожаления накатило вновь. Как много в нем из дня сегодняшнего уходило корнями в прошлое, в ту жизнь, к Майклу, к его ошибкам молодости.

 

– Мы были вместе в «Темном Ангеле», – сказал он и остановился, потому что не был уверен, когда всё началось. Или когда возникло на самом деле. – Помнишь их с Джессикой помолвку?

 

Джаред кивнул.

 

– Ходили слухи, что ты и Джессика… – он остановился.

 

Эклз поскреб кривую ухмылку.

 

– Ну, они были **_почти_** верными.

 

– Вот почему она так бесилась на Teen Choice Awards в том году? – Падалеки понимающе кивнул, и грудь Дженсена расслабилась, как будто сняли путы, ушло стеснение, которого он даже не замечал.

 

– Ага, – он смущенно провел ладонью по затылку: воспоминания были не из приятных. – Я сделал ошибку, пытался извиниться.

 

– Ой…

 

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, –  усмехнулся Дженсен.

 

Они посидели какое-то время, потом Джареда коснулся его руки мизинцем – как клятва, как обещание. Дженсен выдохнул.

 

– А вы… Вы любили друг друга? – Падалеки перешел на шепот. И потом чертыхнулся. – Господи, я, наверное, как старшеклассница.

 

Дженсен кусал нижнюю губу пока не почувствовал во рту кровь.

 

– Я не знаю. Майкл, он…

 

«– И не пытайся лезть ко мне с этим, Дженсен. Я не такой как ты. Лично сам можешь откалывать все эти штуки…

 

– Какие штуки? Просто скажи это, Майкл. Скажи это слово. Скажи «гомик».

 

– О, и ты тогда будешь счастлив, да?

 

– Это не делало меня счастливым ни разу, сколько бы ты мне это не повторял.

 

– Прекрати разводить розовые сопли, как старшеклассница. Господи, Дженсен. Нельзя, что ли просто перепихнуться? Вечно устроишь целую трагедию из-за ерунды».

 

Эклз хмуро покачал головой.

 

– Я не знаю, – повторил он. – Я любил его, а он просто развлекался в свое удовольствие.

 

Он убрал свою руку из-под ладони Джареда, неосознанно вытирая ее о джинсы.

 

– Джен.

 

Он потряс головой в ответ на настойчивость Падалеки.

 

– Дженсен, – сказал тот снова, резче. – Я не такой.

 

– Я это знаю.

 

– Я – не он, – Джаред накрыл ладонью пальцы Дженсена.

 

– Знаю, – прошептал он и склонился к его плечу.

 

 

 

X

 

 

Падалеки не мог дождаться, когда закончится этот гребаный день. Глупо твердить себе «бывало и хуже», но, Господи, казалось, прошла неделя после того, как Чад высадил их у ворот «Гасиенды». Конечно, его убеждали: «Гасиенда» – это место, где сбываются мечты. Но для него это тюрьма, пусть он здесь и по доброй воле.

 

На улице уже стемнело. Все, чего желал Джаред – оказаться в их комнате, обнять Дженсена и притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось. Но запах жареного мяса доносившийся из кухни, напомнил им, что они с утра ничего не ели. Желудок Джареда согласился от всей души: пора бы подкрепиться.

 

На кухне появились новые лица, а за столом для персонала сидели еще двое. Вокруг крепкого деревянного стола в фермерском стиле стояло восемь пустых стульев. Незнакомцы  копались в мисках с тушеным мясом.

 

– Проходи и садись, – Падалеки не заметил, кто это сказал.

 

Эклз обогнул стол и сел за противоположный конец подальше от остальных, Джаред взял стул и сел рядом, толкаясь коленками. Никто не объяснял, что делать дальше, но в этом  не было необходимости, перед ними поставили две миски с мясом, разделочную доску, хлеб и масло. Джаред поднял голову и улыбнулся маленькой женщине в белом. Она улыбнулась в ответ, открыто и добродушно.      

 

– Эй, Кевин.

 

Джаред и еще один парень обернулись на резкий женский голос. В дверях стояла Мишель Родригес, Джаред узнал ее. Мишель смотрелась круто, жестко и агрессивно, как и во всех своих ролях.

 

– Что? – раздраженно бросил ей Кевин, однако уже отодвинул недоеденное мясо и встал из-за стола, будто знал продолжение диалога.

 

– На тебя специальный заказ, иди, прими душ.

 

Джаред с любопытством посмотрел на парня, не совсем понимая, что означает «специальный заказ», но ситуация ему явно не нравилась. Под столом рука Эклза легла на его колено, и он только сейчас понял, что его нога беспокойно дрожит. Кевин поджал губы, но встал и последовал за Мишель в темный коридор. Никто не прокомментировал его уход, а Джаред выдохся окончательно и уже ничем не интересовался.

 

– Скажи, что мы поступили правильно, – он крошил хлеб на все меньшие и меньшие кусочки, сомневаясь, **_сможет_** ли вообще есть, несмотря на голодное бурчание в животе.

 

– Мы поступили правильно, – ответил Дженсен и сжал его колено.

 

– Ты на самом деле в это веришь?

 

Эклз посмотрел на него искоса.

 

– Я верю в нас.

 

 

 

XI

 

 

Было поздно. Эклз сомневался, что застанет Клаудию в кабинете, но он ошибся. Что ж, того ему и было нужно.

 

Люстру выключили. Клаудия просматривала свой вездесущий органайзер под тусклым золотистым светом настольной лампы на столе, периодически что-то записывая. Присущие светлой коже круги под глазами темнели больше положенного. У локтя стоял стакан со льдом, в котором красновато поблескивало виски. У Дженсена сразу выделилась слюна, хотя виски не принадлежало к его любимым напиткам.

 

Он вошел без звука, но она подняла вдруг голову, свет блеском отразился в ее глазах.

 

– Поздновато для визита, тебе не кажется, Дженсен?

 

– Знаю, – он ковырял порог носком туфля, пока она взмахом руки не пригласила подойти. Дженсен ненавидел это чувство: как будто в кабинете директора школы. – Но я хотел поговорить с вами. С глазу на глаз.

 

Она криво улыбнулась.

 

– Ну, лучше момента ты выбрать не мог.

 

– Это насчет Джареда.

 

Клаудия улыбнулась еще шире.

 

– Так я и думала. Садись.

 

– Я не хочу, чтобы его использовали снизу. Пусть никто его не трогает.

 

Вдохнув, Клаудия закрыла органайзер, положив ладонь на тисненую кожу.

 

– Это может стать проблемой.

 

– Он не… – Дженсен потёр ладони, неожиданно пересохшие и похолодевшие. – Он…

 

– Ты у него первый, да?

 

Он вздохнул и ответил неуверенно:

 

– Ну да, типа того. Но не в этом дело. Просто он не такой. Он никогда… Он не такой, как я.

 

– Хорошо, – мягко согласилась Клаудия. – Но это бизнес, Дженсен. И как бы я не сочувствовала вашей ситуации, я должна успешно вести дела. Не использовать… – она изобразила пальцами пустоту. – Весь его невостребованный потенциал будет убытком для «Гасиенды». А убыток придется погасить.

 

– Я смогу, – он ожидал, был готов к этому повороту, и сбивчиво повторил: – Я смогу. Я сделаю… Все что потребуется. Только пообещайте, что ему не придется делать то, что выше его сил. Он не перенесет этого, Клаудия. Он… не из тех.

 

Она склонила голову набок.

 

– Думаю, ты ему ещё удивишься, – Блэк откинулась на спинку кресла, сложив руки вдоль своего прекрасного тела. – Но как скажешь. Договорились, ты берешь на себя работу Джареда, и я буду следить… чтобы он оставался **_наверху_** положения.

 

Эклз криво усмехнулся.

 

– Спасибо.

 

– Не благодари меня, Дженсен, это просто бизнес, – кивнула ему Клаудия, постукивая ногтем по подлокотнику кресла. – Ты должен помнить об этом.

 

«Как будто я смогу забыть».

 

– В любом случае – спасибо, – поблагодарил он, потому что его воспитали вежливым мальчиком. – Спокойной ночи.

 

Вернувшись в комнату, он откинул одеяло, Падалеки шевельнулся и повернулся на другой бок. Дженсен скользнул на постель рядом, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Ему показалось, что Джаред опять ушел в сон, но тот повернулся, обнял его своими длинными конечностями и притянул к себе спиной, в жар своего тела. Запах Джареда одолел новые для него ароматы чистых простыней и незнакомой комнаты.

 

– Куда ты уходил? – пробормотал он, едва ворочая языком. Его ладонь скользнула на голый живот Дженсена, горячая, успокаивающая и распаляющая одновременно.

– Так, никуда, – соврал тот.

 

Джаред издал тихий недовольный стон и ткнулся носом ему в шею.

 

– Я скучал.

 

Слова его смолкли и перешли в тихое сопение.

 

– Я с тобой, – сказал Дженсен, накрывая его ладонь своей.

 

  

** Примечание переводчика: **

 

  1. **_Клаудия Блэк_** (персонаж Эйрин Сун) _–_ актриса в сериалах «Звездные врата» (Stargate), «Далеко во вселенной» (Farscape), WB
  2. **_Харизма Карпентер_** – актриса в сериалах «Баффи», «Ангел».
  3. **_Долина Смерти_** – межгорная безводная впадина в пустыне Мохаве в штате Калифорния.
  4. **_Мишель Родригес_** – актриса, фильмы: «Женский бой» (1999), «Форсаж» (2001), «Обитель зла» (2002). Славится крутым нравом, например, оттаскала за волосы соседку и попала в полицию. Очевидно, в фильмах играет саму себя.
  5. **_Teen_** ** _Choice_** ** _Awards_** – ежегодное мероприятие, вручение премий особо отличившимся (по мнению молодежной аудитории) кино- теле и эстрадным звездам.
  6. **_Джессика_** **_Альба_** (Макс) – партнер Эклза по сериалу «Темный ангел».
  7. **_Майкл Уиверли_** (Логан) – партнер Эклза по сериалу «Темный ангел».



 


End file.
